


And My Heart Is A Hollow Plain

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Louis, Domestic, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, No explicit scenes, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Verbal Abuse, bottom!Louis, mpreg!louis, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: Its the 1600s and all Louis wants is the freedom he knows he will never taste again.He knew happiness, knew a good life and love. Had dreams and reasons to see the good in people, to expect good things from life.Forced into a marriage he will never get out of, all he's looking for is a breath of life. Maybe something or someone to come save him from the hell he knows.





	1. Summary & Warnings

_Its the 1600s and all Louis wants is the freedom he knows he will never taste again._

_He knew happiness, knew a good life and love. Had dreams and reasons to see the good in people, to expect good things from life._

_Forced into a marriage he will never get out of, all he's looking for is a breath of life. Maybe something or someone to come save him from the hell he knows._

**_****_ **

Guys! I should not be posting another fic, but this has been in my drafts for more than two years and it has to see the light someday. Its a one shot that I decided to start posting in parts. There's a few warnings so please read carefully before you begin reading!

–Forced Marriage

–Mentions of rape (There will only be mentions of it happening, no actual explicit scenes)

–Domestic Abuse

–Physical Abuse

–Verbal abuse

–Infidelity

–Male Pregnancy

These are all I can think of for now. If you feel that I need to add more, feel free to do so. I will change the summary to something better once I can think of something better than that.

Thank you for giving this story a chance!


	2. I

Green plains that soon turned into dirty streets seemed to go on forever while Louis watched them, feeling the warm wind on his face until the carriage came to an abrupt stop, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to his left, watching his husband getting out first then held onto his gross and calloused hand to get out. He wanted to pull it away but people were watching, and the man had a tight grip on his smaller one.

Louis Tomlinson of Clark, the son of a simple Baron, had been betrothed to Earl, Howard Clark, at the mere age of only eighteen while his husband had been thirty five at the time. Now at twenty two and his husband at thirty nine, he was miserable living a life that just wasn't what he would have wanted for himself.

While getting out of the carriage, he avoided looking at the people around him, being them the only ones dressed in the fanciest of clothes while the rest were almost dressed in rags. That's if they were lucky to have clothes at all. It only made him feel ashamed of his status, a status he wanted nothing of. He let the man he was forced to call his husband pull him inside their house like a rag doll, having no other choice but to obey him. He tried to hide the bruise on his left cheekbone his husband had left there after finding out the news. Louis had not cried, refused to do so.

Once the doors had closed behind them, Louis stood by the door watching his husband walk away in the direction to his study, and seconds later heard the door slamming shut. He let out a relieved breath when he heard and saw the door slamming closed and his husband finally disappearing from his sight. He walked upstairs towards his bedroom, passing his husband's without a glance. He didn't dare go near his bedroom much less inside unless it was to fulfill his duty every other night, which never failed to make him feel disgusting and used.

Once he was inside of his own bedroom, he closed and locked the door not wanting anyone to bother him and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Thoughts of his first and only love suddenly filled his mind, somehow knowing he was finally getting over him, yet he would always hold a special place in his heart. He got up and took his dirty clothes off, wanting to take a bath, but decided to wait in case he needed him, feeling the anger and disgust building up deep inside of him.

He still felt the hatred towards his own mother after Elisa, whom he had been forced to call his mother, had drilled into his head the importance of always keeping his husband satisfied. Louis will always remember the horror that had been his wedding night then the next day when his mother had made him feel worthless. He was glad the bitch was finally dead.

"Louis?"

A knock startled Louis but he quickly calmed down as soon as he recognized Liam's voice. He hurried up to put on his clean clothes and as soon as he was fully dressed, he rushed to unlock the door. When he opened the door he smiled seeing his childhood friend standing in front of him with a plate of food in his hands.

Louis had met Liam when they were children and Liam's mother had started working in his parents house when Louis had only been seven years old and Liam nine. They had quickly become friends going against Louis' own father who didn't like his son spending time with the servant's children but to Louis, everybody was equal. Archer Tomlinson had been a crazy fuck just like his mother had been and now his husband.

"Did you make sure he didn't see you?" Was the first thing Louis asked, taking the plate and letting Liam in, closing and locking the door once again.

"He just left again but not before ordering the cooks not to feed you. What angered him now?" Liam asked, his eyes filled with worry seeing his best friend suffering the way he was.

"Same old thing, I did not get pregnant." Louis shrugged as if it wasn't big deal, having stopped getting worried over that years ago.

"He took you to see the doctor then." Liam nodded more to himself, sitting on a chair around a small table for two.

"And blamed it on me again but at least he didn't hit me anywhere else but my face this time, doctor said that could be the reason why I can't give him a son." Louis sighed, sitting in front of him.

"Do you have to go back there tonight?" Liam asked, chewing on his bottom lip knowing the answer when Louis looked away and slowly pushed his plate away.

Liam loudly sighed and pushed the plate closer to Louis telling him that he had to eat, glad when Louis listened to him. After Louis was done eating, Liam left him alone once again with only his thoughts to keep him company finally able to relax again but sadly it didn't last long.

By midnight, Louis once again found himself walking back to his own bedroom, feeling that familiar pain every time he walked, and unable to shed anymore tears after years of doing the same thing. After four agonizing years that will turn to more as time passed by, he had finally learned how to numb it, how to feel nothing but disgust.

When he got there he was glad when Lucy, one of the servants and another friend of his, already had a bath ready for him. She left him alone after giving him a sad look knowing Louis did not want anybody there while he bathed after what had happened. He carefully got in the tub wincing in pain, and as soon as he was in a comfortable position he started washing himself, trying to hurry up and wash away the feeling of his hands all over him.

When he was done, he quickly dried himself then changed into his sleepwear going to bed soon after. A few minutes later he placed a hand on his stomach praying to every god up there that he was not pregnant, he did not want to bring a child into the world that would belong to him.

He turned around on his left side, just thankful that he still had Liam who had asked to come with him after he had gotten married. He was glad that Howard had seen in Liam someone useful to have around and that's how Liam had moved with him after his marriage, he was the only one who had and was still keeping him sane after all those years. He fell asleep knowing that all he had to do now was wait and see if he had gotten pregnant after the long and miserable night he had had to endure, just wishing he wasn't. He could care less if he wasn't, it was better that way.

_***Two months later*** _

The sound of Howard's hand colliding against Louis' left cheek echoed around the room, as Louis stumbled onto the ground with a hand over his throbbing cheek trying not to cry.

"I am getting tired of you Louis, you are just as useless as the last three." Howard spat, referring to the last three wives he had had before he had married Louis.

Louis bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something that would only make him angrier and instead tried not to gag at the taste of blood in his mouth. He stayed where he was not daring to even move a finger, yet it was not enough when Howard yanked him up by the hair making him look at him.

"I..." Louis started, but quickly shut up feeling him pulling harder on his hair making him wince and his eyes sting with tears that never came.

"I'm starting to think your father lied to me to save his ass, sold yours to save his and had the decency to lie to my face about you being fertile. Now listen to me and listen good because this is the last time I will tell you this." Howard snarled, making Louis look into his muddy brown eyes, "If you are not pregnant in four months by the end of the year, you're dead you hear me, you're gonna end up like them...dead or in the streets like all those dirty rats. I quite like the first option better than the second one."

He let go of his hair and pushed him out of his way walking out of Louis' bedroom. As soon as he had slammed the door shut was when Louis finally allowed himself to shed a few tears. Later that night Louis was already in his bed while Liam fixed the covers around him after he had been used like a rag doll over and over again, to the point where he couldn't even move and like always, Liam was there to help and comfort him.

"I'm sure it was all talk, Lou, he wouldn't dare kill you." Liam said from where he was sitting next to Louis, running his fingers through Louis' damp hair.

"You know him Liam, and you know his last three wives mysteriously disappeared when they couldn't give him children and now I'm next." Louis said, then took a deep breath wincing when his lower back started hurting again, "He is so stupid to realize that the problem is him, I am sure that if I had married him instead of Howard then I would already have many children. More than I would have been able to handle, the both of us."

"I'm sorry." Liam looked down at his lap, "I tried to warn him but–"

"Doesn't matter anymore Li, he is gone and now my main concern is getting pregnant and staying alive." Louis interrupted him.

"But how are you going to get pregnant if he can't have children, unless..." Liam trailed off not wanting to think about it, getting startled when Louis sat up almost hitting him on the chin with his head.

"If he can't get me pregnant then someone else will." Louis looked around, then slowly turned his head to the side to look at his best friend, his brother, knowing that it was crazy and incestuous but he had no other option, "You. You have to help me Liam, you have to get me pregnant. Please."

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, are you out of your mind Louis!? You're like my brother, no, forget it." Liam quickly got up, leaving Louis alone in his bed.

"We promised we were always going to protect each other." Louis whimpered on the verge of tears, "You can't let him kill me just because I can't give him a baby when it's his fault I can't get pregnant." Louis let a few tears fall, hoping to convince him.

"Louis don't do that." Liam rubbed his hands on his face.

"Please Liam, he'll never find out and-" Louis started.

"I can't do that, you're my best friend, my brother and it's wrong. I promised to always protect you but I can't do that." Liam gave him an apologetic look.

"Liam please, do this for me, just this once. All you have to do is lay there, close your eyes and let me do all the work." Louis pleaded, trying to get up but was stopped by Liam when he hurried over to his side.

Louis looked up seeing him furrowing his brow and chewing on his bottom lip knowing that he was thinking about it, he hoped for him to agree or he was dead. After what felt like forever Louis slowly wrapped his arms around Liam's waist snuggling up to him and that's when Liam let out a loud sigh.

"Just this once, just...I'm gonna help you, but just this time. If- If you...oh god, if you don't get pregnant this time, then I'm not going to do it again. Louis, this is close to incest!" Liam finally agreed, then slowly wrapped his arms around Louis. He Kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. He would do anything for Louis, even die.

"Thank you, you're saving my life." Louis hugged him tighter, then sat up blushing when he had to make eye contact with Liam, "We can- We could do it right now, he's not home and-"

"No! Not right now, you are still in pain and you need to get better. He will be back at any moment now and he is going to get angry if he finds me here. We'll wait at least a week, he's going to be leaving for a whole day and part of the night this weekend." Liam said pushing Louis on his back so he could rest.

"I promise you that if I get pregnant, this baby will love you. You are going to be its father after all." Louis looked at him with teary eyes, seeing Liam's face falling once he realized what he meant.

He was never going to get to raise his child, his child would never know him as his father much less call him so.

"Don't worry about that." Liam gave him a gentle smile fixing the covers around him, "As long as I see him or her grow up then that's all that should matter."

Louis only gave him a tired smile then closed his eyes falling asleep a few seconds later. With one last look at him, Liam left the room going straight to his own thinking of what he had promised Louis. That night he tossed and turned around on his bed almost regretting it a few times but held it in knowing he had to help him, he had promised him and he wasn't going to break his promise.

A few days later during dinner when Louis was better, was when Howard finally announced he would be gone making Louis a little nervous when the day kept getting closer.

"I will be gone for a full day and half the night, I expect you to behave while I'm gone." Howard said, then grabbed the glass, drinking a bit before putting it back on its spot while Louis wished he could poison his food and be done with it once and for all. But without him, Louis was nothing.

"Of course." Louis rolled his eyes when he had his head down, knowing he couldn't see him, "When do I not behave, at this point I am surprised I still have a mind of my own."

"Do not get smart with me Louis. If you don't want me to beat you then shut up!" Howard snapped.

"That's something I do not understand." Louis continued, completely ignoring his glares and Liam's pleading looks from the corner of the dining room, "If you want me to give you a child, why do you keep beating me? Do you not know you are not supposed to beat a pregnant person."

"That's if you were actually pregnant and you are not. You are just as dry and useless as the rest. I don't know why I keep bothering with you. Should have gotten rid of you years ago, save myself all this trouble." Howard said, going back to eating and expecting Louis to stay quiet.

"Who knows dear, maybe at some point I was but with your beatings..." Louis trailed off letting it sink in. He was almost smirking but didn't even get the chance when he was slapped, making him fall off his chair taking down his plate full of food with him.

"Like you know anything about that!" Howard got up towering over him, "Your petty attempts at saving yourself are not going to work, you have four months."

When he finally left, Louis slowly got up letting Liam help him up as soon as he felt his warm arms around him, then sat down on the chair. He refused to eat when Liam brought him another plate, too busy sobbing as loud as he could now that he had the chance. His cries could be heard around the house, the servants trying to ignore it like they always did even when their hearts ached for him.

The days quickly passed by and when Howard finally left, Louis felt so much better and calm but it quickly faded away knowing what he had to do that night. He spent the rest of the day trying to stay calm but only kept getting more and more nervous when he didn't see Liam all day until that night when he showed up and Louis was thankful he had already prepped himself, not wanting to do it in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked him, trying not to think about what he and Louis were about to do.

"Yes." Louis nodded from where he was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but his thin sleepwear, seeing Liam gulping before he took a step towards him.

Louis took a deep breath and let Liam take him to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Again, thank you for giving this story a chance!


	3. II

Harry along with the men he considered friends, could feel the cold air in the middle of the night as they rushed through the dark and dirty streets of Doncaster. They were trying to escape the men he was supposed to be closing a deal with before heading back to London. He made a sharp turn into a street, trying not to breathe in the pungent smell of piss that seemed to be everywhere before daring himself to look back, making sure his friends Niall and Zayn were still behind him.

He stopped out of nowhere, making the other two men who had been accompanying him all the way from London collide against the other when they couldn’t stop on time. Their gazes followed his own noticing the wall in front of them. A dead end. They looked back in panic, watching the men getting closer and just like that, Harry threw himself forward. He climbed the wall without a problem, followed by the other two who didn’t hesitate to follow him when the trust between them was unbreakable.

As soon as they were at the top, they jumped down and ran straight to hide in whatever place they could find. They ended up up squeezed together in a narrow crevice below the steps leading up to a back door. They were still trying to catch their breath when Zayn let out a muffled noise filled with pain, making the other two look at him trying to see what was going on.

“Malik? Zayn, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Niall.” Zayn answered, trying to hide the pain on the side of his stomach. He felt a warm wetness knowing he was bleeding, that was it for him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, trying to move so he could be closer to him. “Zayn, you need to tell me what’s wrong!” He hissed, then looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

“Nothing, they grazed me with one of their knives before we got out of there, but it’s nothing.” Zayn said, and when Harry reached to touch it he pushed his hand away.

“Jesus Zayn, you’re bleeding!” Niall exclaimed a little too loud, making the other two hiss at him to shut up.

Harry’s eyes widened when he felt the sticky warm liquid seeping out of Zayn’s side, gasping when Zayn let out a sharp cry of pain. And when the light he hadn’t seen before got closer, he thought it was all over. He tried to get away but soon a man had his arm around his neck in a tight lock while he tried to set himself free. He gasped for air, seeing a few other men grabbing Niall then Zayn, making him scream.

“Let go!” Harry shouted, landing on his hands and knees when the man pushed him forward.

“Who are you and what are you doing here? You’re trespassing property, the property of Lord Clark to be exact.” The man who had pushed Harry said, still pointing a sword at them while the other two men still had a tight hold on Niall and Zayn.

“We didn’t mean to...we were trying to escape.” Niall quickly said, hoping they would let Zayn go, now seeing how bad the wound was. He had been stabbed and hadn't said a thing, “Just let us go and we’ll be on our way.”

“Not so easy.” The man pointing his sword at Harry spoke, then turned to another one who was holding an oil lamp, “Lord Clark is gone, get Liam.”

Zayn groaned and gritted his teeth together when he was lifted up and taken into a dungeon. Harry and Niall struggled in their hold wanting to help Zayn, seeing the way he was quickly losing blood already looking pale. They were thrown into a cell while Zayn was put into another on a cot as gentle as they could before a girl no older than twenty started working on him. They watched her give him a bottle with a clear liquid which he drank from and minutes later let out an ear piercing cry, making Niall and Harry flinch and get closer to the bars wanting to see what was going on.

“You’re going to ruin your teeth.” The girl told him, and handed him a rag. “Bite into this, it will help.”

Zayn’s olive skin was glistening with sweat and his eyes were red. His lips were trembling as he grabbed the rag and bit into it. He nodded at the girl and then looked up at the ceiling, his screams were muffled by the rag and his hands grabbed fistfuls of the old but clean blanket the girl had brought with her.

“Hey! You!” Harry shouted over Zayn's screams, “Do you even know what you're doing?”

The girl looked him up and down, and without saying anything turned to look at the wound again. Harry started shaking the iron bars, desperate to know if she was qualified to do what a doctor should have been doing.

“I’m talking to you!” Harry continued shouting.

“My name is Lucy.” She finally looked at him with an angry expression, one Harry wasn’t used to receiving, “And my mother is the town’s healer. I know what I’m doing, but right now I can’t concentrate with your screams.”

“Let her do her job.” Niall pulled him back by the arm, “We’re lucky they’re helping him, they’re not going to let him die.”

“I need to talk to this Lord Clark...or whoever is in charge. Maybe the wife.” Harry looked at the dirty walls with disgust.

They watched Lucy until she was done, giving Zayn some water after. He ended up falling asleep while Harry and Niall paced around in their cell, desperate to get out of there and go back home.

**_****_ **

As soon as Liam had taken a step towards Louis, he stopped halfway not moving at all until Louis started walking and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the bed. Louis could feel him shaking, yet said nothing the moment Liam closed his eyes when he started taking his clothes off, moving onto Liam’s as soon as he was done. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again and lowered Liam’s pants down, blushing when he saw what was underneath.

“Do you– Do you want me to..?” Louis trailed off, knowing Liam knew what he meant. His face felt too hot and his hands were starting to sweat.

“No! Just close your eyes okay, close your eyes and I’ll do it myself.” Liam quickly said, blushing when he saw Louis fully naked standing in front of him.

Louis nodded and got on the bed next to Liam, quickly closing his eyes, trying to convince himself that it was for the best while Liam was already regretting it. Liam wrapped a hand around himself, trying to get hard but it was impossible when he kept thinking about what he was going to do. After a few minutes, he forced himself to think of something else, someone else, quickly forgetting that Louis was in the room right next to him and soon he was hard trying not to make a noise.

“A– Are you ready?” He asked Louis, hearing a small yes in return.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes seeing Louis already on his back, silently thanking him when he saw he had put his shirt back on and his privates were covered even though he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He wanted to say something when he noticed Louis wasn’t even hard but bit his tongue, and instead sat up then crawled towards Louis already hesitating a bit.

He was already in between Louis’ legs when he started going soft again as soon as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. He quickly scrambled off of him and to the other side of the bed where he started crying, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry! I can’t– I can’t!” Liam wailed, tensing up when he felt Louis’ warm hands on his cheeks, making him look at him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay...you don’t have to, I’ll figure something out. I’m so sorry I made you do this, don’t cry.” Louis quickly said, shedding a few tears of his own. He felt horrible for what he had put Liam through and shed a few more tears fall, having already accepted his fate.

Liam was still crying, unable to stop while Louis tried to calm him down when they heard a knock on the door and Louis was quick to put his hand over Liam’s mouth to keep him quiet. He gestured for him to keep quiet and once Liam nodded, he got up and put his pants back on. He opened the door seeing Andrew, one of the guards, standing in front of him with a nervous expression.

“Yes?” Louis said, using the same cold tone his husband would use.

“Sir, I apologize for interrupting you, but I was looking for Liam and he’s nowhere to be found.” Andrew quickly said, watching Louis tilting his head to the left.

“And what does that have to do with me?” Louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling bad when Andrew fiddled with his clothes but it was the only way he would get respect when Howard was gone. Well, as much respect as he could when they already knew the way he was treated. The many abuses going on behind closed doors late at night.

“Frederick and the rest of the guards caught three men hiding by the steps in the backyard, one of them was injured but Lucy managed to patch him up before he could bleed out. Lord Clark is not here and Fred thinks Liam will know what to do with them, especially the leader who already tried to escape and set the others free.” Andrew explained, seeing Louis nodding.

“Go back to the dungeons and wait for me there, Liam went out but he’ll be back soon. I’ll handle it, now go back and have their leader ready for me.” Louis ordered, and as soon as Andrew nodded, he closed the door and hurried back to Liam who only had the bed sheets wrapped around his waist.

Liam’s eyes were red and his face was wet with tears as he watched Louis looking for warmer clothes.

“It was Andrew, Frederick caught a few men and I’m gonna go see what’s going on. Get yourself together then get there, get dressed and wash your face.” Louis kissed the top of his head, then got up putting his coat and shoes on before he left his bedroom.

He grabbed an oil lamp and made his way outside and into the dungeons, hating to be there but he had to know what was going on. As soon as he stepped inside, he wrinkled his nose at the smell, and followed the light until he was in a room with Frederick and Andrew standing in the middle with a man kneeling on the ground in between them.

He carefully observed him, taking in his black shirt and pants already dirtied almost as if he had been rolling around on the dirt, then his dark brown and curly hair pulled back by a black bandana. As soon as they heard him, the stranger lifted his head up and that’s when Louis saw his red plump lips and his bright green eyes already glaring at him. Louis did not let him intimidate him.

“What’s your name and why did you think it would be a good idea to break into my house?” Louis asked, stopping a few feet away from him, feeling a bit awkward when the stranger observed him from head to toe then back up again in a calculating manner before he smirked.

“And why’s a pretty thing like you so rude to their guests? Have you no manners?” Harry asked, taking in his bright blue eyes and pretty face, too pretty for a place like the one they were in.

“I asked you first.” Louis retorted, taking a step closer as soon as he noticed his hands were tied behind his back.

“Look, we were just trying to escape a few men that were trying to kill us, I led my men here when we got stuck at a dead end. We did not mean to trespass but we had no choice.” Harry explained, hoping he would let them go.

“Hmm, and why should I believe you when you won’t even tell me your name?” Louis raised his brows, expecting him to give him his name, making sure he was making eye contact with him.

“Edward. Now, do you believe me?” Harry said, seeing him flickering his eyelids and some sort of emotion pass through his face before he took a step back, almost as if he had been burned.

Harry furrowed his brows and observed him as best as he could. For a moment, the boy standing in front of him looked pale. His eyes became watery before he looked away to wipe the tears away. When he looked back at him, it was as if he didn’t almost have a breakdown right there.

Louis wanted to run away and hide in his bedroom the moment he heard that name, a name he hadn’t dare to say outloud or even think of for the past four years. He blinked a few times trying to make the tears that were threatening to come out go away, and when he looked back into his jade green eyes remembering how his used to be a pretty aqua, he realized the stranger in front of him could help him end his main problem. Something Liam sadly wasn’t able to do.

Louis looked back at him, figuring out he was nothing but a thief along with the other two and in exchange for their freedom and money, he wouldn’t mind doing him a favor. He really looked at him finding him attractive, and so sure of himself that he would be able to give him what his husband never could and would never give him.

“Out.” Louis said, looking at Frederick and Andrew whose eyes widened at the order.

“I- I’m sorry?” Frederick stammered, not sure if it was the right thing to do knowing Lord Clark would have his head if something happened to his husband.

“Get out and make sure the rest do too, I’m going to question this thief and you’re only making him nervous. Now sit him on that chair and make sure he’s tied up.” Louis ordered, watching how they scrambled to do as he ordered, “Now get out.” Louis ordered as soon as they were done.

“But sir–” Frederick nervously took a step forward.

“Get. Out.” Louis said through gritted teeth, watching them walking out followed by the rest.

As soon as he was alone he slowly made his way to Edward, stopping right in front of him then walked around him wrinkling his nose at how dirty he was. He wanted to tell him to take a bath, but he could care less when he was going to get dirty again. He stopped in front of him again, watching him, not really knowing how to even start then decided to get straight to the point. He needed to act fast before Howard could get back.

“I could let you and your friends go, you know.” Louis said, carefully observing him.

“Then do.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh but why would I do that, what’s the point then? I will let you and your friends go in exchange of something.” Louis said, and when the man expressed curiosity he continued, “I’ve been married to this pig of a man for four years and like his three former wives I can’t give him children, of course he thinks it’s my fault and doesn’t get that the problem is him, not me.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Harry asked, “If he can’t give you children then that’s not my damn problem. Divorce the pig and be done with it.”

“You know that’s not allowed.” Louis said, taking a deep breath when he was starting to get frustrated.

“Like I said, not my problem.” Harry glared, “I don’t even know what you’re getting at? Why am I even here?”

“I think you know what I want.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“No I don’t, now let my friends and I go.” Harry started fidgeting in the chair, trying to untie himself.

He stopped when he felt his warm and soft hand on his left cheek making him look up at him. That’s when green met blue. One pair of green eyes, defiant and wild. Another pair of blue eyes, desperate and cunning.

“I need you to get me pregnant. It’s that easy, then I’ll let you go.” Louis said, hoping to convince him. Hell, he didn’t even know if the man in front of him was into men, but he had nothing to lose.

“You are crazy! Why would I do that!?” Harry pulled his head away.

“He’ll kill me if I don’t get pregnant soon. If you don’t help me then I’ll have no choice but to keep you and your friends here, and without the proper medical care and living in a filthy place like this I’m sure your friend will die soon and you won’t be able to save him.” Louis tilted his head to the left, giving him the most innocent look.

He had to act fast to convince him, and out of nowhere straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Get off, you’re crazy!” Harry started fidgeting again, trying to shake him off but he only held on tighter.

“You have nothing to lose.” Louis said, slightly rolling his hips, smirking when he heard the small intake of breath coming from him, “You get to fuck me all you want and in exchange I’ll let you and your friends go, send you on your way with your pockets full of money.”

“Get off.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

He felt his cock twitching the moment the crazy man in front of him once again rolled his hips, then moved them back and forth as he trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck then back up again.

“Do you really want me to get off?” Louis stopped moving his hips, “When was the last time you got to fuck someone?” Louis fiddled with his collar, then leaned down to nip at the skin of his neck leaving a red mark behind.

“That’s none of your business, now get the fuck off of me.” Harry growled, swallowing his spit when the man sitting on his lap looked down then back up at him, fluttering his eyelashes before he let out a frustrated sigh and got up.

Harry watched him walk towards the exit, his eyes trailing down to his bum then back up when he abruptly stopped before he turned around giving him a sorry look.

“My condolences, I’m sure you’ll miss your dear friend but it won’t be for long. We’re all going to follow him soon, but I’ll make sure you go last.” Louis said, then started walking again when his deep and desperate voice stopped him.

“Wait!” Harry called after him, sighing in relief when the blue eyed man turned around and gave him a questioning look.

“Yes?” Louis asked, trying to fight his hopeful smile.

“You promise you’re going to get him a doctor then let us go?” Harry asked, watching him getting closer until he was standing in front of him.

“You have my word.” Louis nodded, watching him until he slowly started nodding.

“Fine, but I don’t want to be tied up. I know you’re going to.” Harry glared at him, “I am trusting you, you gave me your word.”

“I’m not stupid! What guarantees me that you’re not going to try to escape or kill me.” Louis snapped.

“If I’m going to do this at least let me enjoy it! Need I remind you that I will be leaving my child behind to be raised by some old bastard. That’s the least you can do.”

“Like you care.” Louis rolled his eyes, “You probably have a few too many bastards all over England. One more is nothing.”

“You don’t know me.” Was all Harry said, before he looked away towards the hallway that led to the cells where his friends were.

“I’ll get someone to come get you and take you to my bedroom.” Louis said before he walked out, running into Liam who did nothing but stare at him with a nervous and somehow angry expression.

“You can’t be serious Louis! He’s a complete stranger.” Liam grabbed him by the sides of his arms shaking him a bit.

“I already made up my mind.” Louis pushed him away, “I’ve lived the past four years in misery and I’m not gonna let him end me like that. I don’t care that he’s a stranger as long as he gives me what I want.”

“Louis–” Liam started.

“Take him to my bedroom and tie him up, preferably to my bed then make sure no one interrupts us. Distract Howard if you must when he gets back. Do whatever you can but keep him away from my bedroom.” Louis ordered, then walked away with the knowledge that Liam was going to do as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance! And thank you for the comments. I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	4. III

When Louis was back in the house he went straight to Howard's study where he had his wine and drank straight from the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down then made his way to his bedroom, going straight to the bathroom after seeing he still wasn't there.

While he was there he took his pants off leaving himself naked from the waist down then grabbed a small bottle of oil pouring some on his fingers. He slowly inserted two fingers inside of him, stretching himself a bit more then added a third one until he was satisfied and sure he was ready.

He kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do, that he needed to survive no matter what. That day, while he was getting married, he had done so with tears running down his cheeks and a tight painful grip on his arm. If he had made it through a wedding with a heavy heart full of pain knowing his Edward was long gone, then he could make it through this. He had lived four years through the abuse, so what he was about to do was nothing compared to it. He could do it and buy himself time before attempting to escape with Liam, Lucy and his child.

He froze when he heard the door opening then muffled voices and signs of someone struggling. A few minutes later Liam knocked on the door and he hesitantly opened it, making sure he covered his lower body seeing Liam standing in front of him wearing a hard cold expression. Liam had never looked at him like that. It made his insides twist and turn in an ugly way, enough to give him a stomach ache.

"He's ready and...I- I hope you know what you are doing. You are risking everything." Liam said.

"I'm risking my life if I don't get pregnant tonight." Louis retorted.

"I can't change your mind." Liam sighed.

"Make sure a doctor sees his friend and give them a good meal, they must be starving. Save a plate for him too." Louis lowly said, watching Liam nodding before he left leaving Louis alone with him.

He dared himself to look at him, seeing his hands tied up to the headboard, staring right back at him with a bored expression. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of oil before he made his way to him, climbing on the bed until he was on his knees next to him.

"Well...get to it, I don't have all night." Harry snapped, bringing Louis out of the haze he was in.

Louis gulped then with shaky hands reached for Harry's shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal a tan and toned chest. He trailed his fingers down the warm smooth skin stopping right below his navel. He took a deep breath then unbuttoned Harry's pants, hearing his breath hitching the moment he palmed him through his pants.

He reached for the hem trying to pull them down until Harry lifted his hips up and his eyes widened just by seeing how big he was. He avoided his gaze, feeling his eyes on him and without saying anything straddled him and poured oil on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes then opened them again, wrapping his hand around his cock barely able to wrap it all the way around when his hands were small. He moved his hand up and down unable to tune out his groans that seemed to get louder the faster he moved his hand as he got harder and harder. Louis somehow found it bearable unlike with husband.

"Slow down." He said, watching him doing as told, "Your name?"

"W- What?" Louis asked, finally looking at him, finding his red swollen lips so kissable.

"What's your name?"

"Louis." He quickly answered, wanting to smack himself for telling him but it was too late.

"Get to it, kitten. I don't have all night." Harry said, leaning forward to kiss him but was left surprised when Louis quickly pulled away.

Louis only nodded and after lubing him up and making sure it was more than enough, he turned around with his back to Harry, straddling him and once again leaving his shirt on. Louis reached out to line his cock with his hole, sinking down and not stopping until he was flushed against Harry's hips. He heard his breath hitching as he tried to get used to him who happened to be bigger than his pathetic husband.

He took deep breaths then lifted his hips up ready to lower them down again when Harry bucked his hips up thrusting into him, making him grab fistfuls of the white bedsheets. All he could feel was him going in and out of him, trying to stay still when the urge to run away kept growing, but stayed where he was supporting himself with his knees. When Harry finally got tired was when Louis snapped out of his haze and started moving his hips up and down then eight figures trying to get him to come faster.

"What's the rush k- kitten?" Harry stammered, then let out a groan the faster Louis moved.

Louis ignored him in favor of continuing what he was doing, too focused on it that he never noticed Harry working to free his hands. He let out a loud gasp when he felt warm hands on his hips, pushing him face first down onto the mattress He whimpered when he could feel his cock tugging at his rim, then his hands being pulled back behind his back. He wanted to scream but held it in when his hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him down and while the other held both of his hands that were starting to go numb.

"L- Let go!" Louis managed to scream, his screams getting a bit muffled by the bedsheets.

"What? Not so good now, eh?" Harry laughed, pulling out only to slam into Louis ignoring his cry of pain, "You should see how good you look with my cock up your ass, so so good." Harry let go of the back of Louis' neck, trailing his hand down his clothed back then slid his shirt up running his hand down Louis' side to his bum kneading at the skin.

"Get off!" Louis started panicking, not wanting to be held down again like the many times before. His eyes filled with tears that quickly fell down onto the sheets. The stains were nothing to Louis but a representation of how weak he really was.

"Let's finish what you started." Harry kissed Louis' lower back, then reached down to wrap his hand around his cock.

He stopped what he was doing and furrowed his brow when he felt it. He stared at the back of the boy beneath him who wasn't hard at all as he struggled to set himself free, only managing to squirm under his hold. A few seconds passed by before he heard his whimpers, still trying to get away and when Harry leaned back still inside of him, Louis lifted his head a little not saying anything.

Pity. That's all Harry felt seeing he wasn't even bothered about not being hard or at least enjoying it like he was. So without thinking and against his better judgement, he reached down and wrapped his free hand around Louis' cock. He felt him stiffening as soon as his hand was wrapped around it, then started tugging a few times just wanting to get him hard. He reached for that small bottle of oil Louis had used, spilling a bit on the bed sheets then once his fingers were covered in it, he wrapped his hand around Louis once again.

He could hear Louis' breathing getting a bit labored and soon his soft moans, feeling his cock starting to harden under his touch until he was half hard and that's when he started moving his hip. He thrusted in and out of Louis looking for that one spot, knowing the wonders it would do for the boy.

When he couldn't find it, he pulled out and pushed his fingers in, feeling around until he felt the soft little nub feeling much better at the noises Louis was making. He finally let go of him and turned him around onto his back seeing his blue eyes wide open looking back at him, he was now fully hard as Harry accommodated himself in between his legs.

"Why haven't you escaped?" Louis' voice trembled, "N- Nothing's holding you here now."

"I- I think I'll stay for tonight." Harry answered, slowly pushing into Louis again, feeling his small and soft hands holding onto his biceps in a tight grip as he gasped.

When he was flushed against him he stayed still, hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck. He lifted his head up leaning in for a kiss, catching Louis by surprise who didn't kiss back and slightly tried to push him away until he stopped and slowly started moving his lips against his own. Harry started moving in and out of him, making sure to hit that one spot, enjoying the muffled noises Louis was making against his mouth and how tight he felt around him.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist feeling like he was in complete bliss, having never felt that way wondering if it was because of all the disgust he felt towards that man. He couldn't help but let out tiny breathy uh sounds every time he would push into him, making sure to hit something deep inside of him that made him curl his toes and crave more. When the man on top of him held onto his hips with one hand in a tight grip, and placed his other arm over his head to support himself he nearly lost it.

When Harry's thrusts only got faster, Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to him already addicted to his lips and kisses wanting more the more he kissed him. Louis could feel the sweat on his forehead, letting him trail kisses down his neck, his hand reaching for his curls to pull his head away when he felt a small stinging sensation by his collarbones followed by a few more. He started feeling something deep in his lower belly that he could only refer to as pleasurable, not really knowing what was going on until the man on top of him wrapped his hand around his cock once again.

"W- What..." Louis trailed off, and seconds later his legs seemed to move on their own when they tightened around his waist and felt him cumming inside of him, just as he came all over his lower belly and Harry's, letting out a sob.

Louis froze underneath him as tears rolled down his temples, not knowing what had happened and why he had felt that way. All he knew was that he had come inside of him and what was done was done, he couldn't go back now. Louis felt him wiping his tears away, wincing when he pulled out of him and lay down next to him trying to even out his breathing, and when he finally dared himself to open his eyes he saw him covering his face with his hands.

"W- What was that...I've never..." Louis trailed off, getting a bit startled when he sat up and looked at him.

"You mean you've never...then how do you-" Harry started.

"I don't matter, as long as he enjoys it then that's enough." Louis interrupted him as he made sure to stay still to keep himself from leaking, "Its how its supposed to be, he told me. M- My, my mother told me."

"That's...you should enjoy it too." Harry insisted, "Sex should be pleasurable for both individuals."

Louis didn't say anything, wondering why he was still there when he was free to go and instead closed his eyes. Almost an hour later he was almost falling asleep when he felt someone pulling him forward by the ankles. He opened his eyes, nearly panicking until he saw him slowly pulling him closer and as soon as he was close to him, Harry grabbed his hands and pulled him up so he was straddling him.

Louis' eyes widened when he felt the man was already hard, and without saying anything slowly sank down on him until he was flushed against him. He wanted to ask him why he was still there, but instead started moving his hips in circles wanting to feel that same sensation and it wasn't until he started moving up and down that he felt it again as he quickly hardened. Louis kissed him wanting to taste him again, to erase the taste of his husband and replace it with the man's in front of him.

He kept bouncing up and down, then moving his hips in circles, moaning when Harry placed his hands on his bum pulling his cheeks apart while helping him move. The noises he was making were driving him crazy wishing they could stay like that forever, wishing the stranger fucking him was his husband instead of the other man he hated and was disgusted of.

He moaned when Harry trailed kisses down his chest then wrapped his lips around his nipple going for the other one soon after. Louis didn't know it was possible to feel pleasure the moment the handsome man's lips wrapped around his nipples. He moved faster and eagerly when he had never felt that good, when he had never enjoyed his tight grip on his hips. He loved the way the man manhandled him when it would usually make him cry every single time Howard did it.

He gasped when Harry pulled him away and watched him as Louis bounced up and down faster, letting out loud moans that filled the room along with the sound of skin against skin. There was something about the man that drove Louis crazy, something that brought him closer to the edge when he kissed him again. It didn't take them long before they were cumming together, their foreheads pressed together. And by dawn, when the sun was barely rising they found themselves tangled up in the bedsheets in each other's arms after the long night.

It had been something Louis had never experienced before, and now he wasn't sure he would be able to walk again or go back to that man at all after the way he had made him feel each of the many times he had fucked him. The many obscene things he had done to him, things that should never be mentioned in public. Things that had earned them a ticket straight to hell. Things that Louis didn't even know existed. Things that he was willing to do again, but only if it was with the man holding him tight at the moment.

Louis still felt tingly, remembering how he had turned him around on his hands and knees. He had thought he was going to fuck him again, but was left surprised and had almost screamed when he felt his tongue licking his hole. He had cummed just by that and had cried when it had been too much for him. And without really knowing him, the man had comforted him before he had made him sit on his face to do it all over again.

He didn't know up until then that people actually put their mouths on their privates. He found out when Harry had sucked him off, and Louis had done it to him too even though it had taken him a while to get used to and he wasn't as good. He was still in bed and in his hold when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was Liam and when he got up, he pulled his pants on then limped towards the door finding Liam standing outside.

"If I were you I'll go to him now before he wakes up, he got here last night already drunk so I don't think it'll be hard to fool him. I'll take care of them, send them on their way." Liam said, then walked away never mentioning the many red and purplish marks all over Louis' neck and chest.

Louis sighed as he closed the door and when he turned around, he found him already awake and watching his every move. Louis fidgeted under his gaze as he put on his shirt as fast as he could, hoping to make it there before he woke up or else it would all go to hell.

"Thank you for...for helping me. You and your friends are free to go. Liam will make sure to give you something to eat." Louis said, then opened the door looking one more time at him, "And please don't ever come back here. If you know what's best for you...do not come back."

Louis shut the door behind him then made his way to his bedroom, making sure to lay down next to him wanting nothing but to be out of there while Harry slowly got dressed and minutes later the man named Liam was taking him back to the bedrooms used by the servants. As soon as he saw Niall and a much better looking Zayn eating breakfast, he quickly joined them hugging the life out of Zayn making sure he was okay then did the same with Niall.

"Where were you all night, mate?" Niall asked, watching Harry pushing his food around with the fork.

"You're awfully quiet." Zayn commented, "What happened to you? Did they hurt you?" Zayn asked, getting worried.

"No, I'll tell you both later." Harry said, looking around seeing Liam standing by the door watching them.

As soon as they were done eating they quickly left after the guards had found their horses again and the farther away they got from the house the more Harry kept looking back. When they finally left town he started feeling dread, not knowing if he would ever see him and his child again, that's if there was one at all.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Zayn finally asked, wincing a bit in pain. He still needed to rest but wasn't going to stay there when they had been allowed to go.

"That house belongs to Lord Clark." Harry said.

"We know, they made sure to drill it into our heads." Niall rolled his eyes, then kept looking straight ahead.

"I slept with his husband...all night long." He finally confessed, feeling their eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Zayn asked wide eyed, then rubbed his face with his free hand, "What the hell went through your head!? You know that's a sin and illegal, bedding someone else's spouse."

"It was either that or the three of us getting killed! His husband can't procreate and threatened him to kill him if he didn't give him a chil. He just wanted a child." Harry said, trying to make him understand.

"They threatened you with that?" Zayn asked wide eyed, "God Harry, I'm so sorry...it was my fault-"

"Don't blame yourself, you and Niall would have done the same thing." Harry shrugged.

"After years of being careful not to spread your bloodline everywhere you go." Niall gave him an incredulous look," You do realize that child is the future-"

"I know! And who says I'm going to leave my child behind? I saw in Louis someone worth procreating with, and as soon as my child is born then I'll come back to take him or her back with me. I'll send someone to keep an eye on him." Harry shrugged.

"Oh as if it was that easy!" Zayn scoffed, "What about Lord Clark? What about this Louis? Are you going to take his child away? Because you can't marry him and that child will be born out of wedlock and you know what that means." Zayn said in a hushed tone so no one would hear him.

"I could care less about Louis and what happens to him after, all I want is my child and I'm going to get it." Harry said in a determined tone, not letting the others talk anymore.

They continued on their way home until they made it there completely exhausted. As soon as Harry had taken a bath he finally got to sleep in his own bed unable to stop thinking about him and their long night. He couldn't help but wrap his hand around his cock, imagining himself buried deep inside of Louis just like he had been that long night. He came all over himself a few minutes later and groaned as he got up to clean himself up. He finally fell asleep almost at dawn, not once unable to stop thinking about what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	5. IV

_***Three Months Later*** _

 

Louis’ dreams had gone from nightmares to sweet dreams of that man named Edward. Everyday he would find an excuse to avoid having to sleep with Howard. It will always leave him with a bruise, but it was nothing compared to having him touch him and ruin his memories. He could still feel his touch, still thought about the many things they had done together. He couldn’t forget the pleasures he had showed him that night. He was now addicted, but without him there, Louis had no choice but to do it himself. He would finger himself almost every night to thoughts of him, would cum to thoughts of him licking him out. That had been Louis’ favorite activity.

He felt better, felt like things were starting to get better. He realized that they were more than better when he and his husband finally received the news they had been waiting for for the past four years.

“Liam! Liam, it finally happened!” Louis ran into Liam’s bedroom, wearing the biggest smile on his face.

“Louis, you are not supposed to be here! If he finds out…” Liam quickly closed and locked the door, making sure no one had seen Louis.

“The bastard’s gone to celebrate that he’s finally going to be a father. After three months I finally started getting symptoms and the doctor just confirmed it. I knew my dear husband was the one to blame.” Louis happily said, plopping down on Liam’s bed and putting a hand over his stomach so sure of himself that he could already feel a bump.

There wasn’t one there yet but Louis swore on his life that he could feel it.

“Thank god.” Liam sighed in relief, “I’ve been so rude to you for the past few months and I’m sorry Lou. I was just scared of something bad happening to you. I was paranoid he would find out.”

“Don’t worry. What matters is that I’m finally pregnant and that means he won’t be able to touch me for the next year or so. Maybe by then I’ll find a way to get away from him, I’m not going to let my child grow around him but for now I’m safe.” Louis sighed.

“Hopefully.” Liam agreed, “You know that I’m here to help you with anything I can. It’s not much, but I can try.”

“I know Li, you’re such a good man.” Louis smiled, “I noticed we have a new guard, Nick is his name.” Louis commented.

“Yeah, what about him?” Liam asked.

“Nothing, he’s just always watching me but I guess it’s because he’s the guard and Howard wants me to be protected at all times now that I’m carrying his heir.” Louis rubbed small circles on his belly.

“Maybe.” Liam said, observing Louis carefully, just watching him smile while rubbing his belly.

“Do you think the baby is going to look like him?” Louis asked out of nowhere, “I want our child to look like their father. He was so handsome, with the prettiest eyes and lips I’ve ever seen.”

Louis only smirked when he noticed Liam’s shocked expression, and the way he fidgeted with his hands looking more nervous than ever.

“You shouldn’t say those things Louis, if he finds out he will kill you without blinking.” Liam warned him.

“Relax, I’m not that stupid.” Louis rolled his eyes, lying down on his back and looked up at the ceiling, daydreaming about his baby and their father.

“He seemed important. Edward.” Liam said after a pause.

“His name was Edward too.” Louis looked at Liam with a pained expression, “That’s why I picked him, it wasn’t just because of his looks and his strength. I picked him solely because of it, and he’s probably just a thief. Looked like it.”

“No, the others looked important too. I just hope they never come back, especially him trying to claim the child.” Liam said, managing to scare Louis who hid it well.

“He won’t.” Louis sat up, and after a few seconds got up ready to leave, “He can’t come back.”

He left Liam’s bedroom leaving his friend a nervous mess, already thinking of what could happen and what he could do to get him out of trouble. Louis made his way to the garden seeing Lucy tending to the many flowers they had, it was the only thing Howard didn’t care about Louis doing as long as it didn’t get in their way at night. Louis took a seat on a bench putting a hand over his stomach then started rubbing small circles on it glad that for now that man wouldn’t touch him.

He was looking straight ahead until someone caught his eye and when he turned to look directly at them, the new guard Nick, was watching him with what seemed like a surprised look. He quickly looked away as soon as he had seen Louis already looking back at him and just like that, the smaller man walked back inside as fast as he could.

He felt like that man was watching him more than necessary. He had heard Howard mention he was sent from London, when the king himself had assigned guards all over the country. He didn’t care when it was none of his business. The maids were just making their way out of his bedroom after cleaning it, and he made sure to greet and thank them. That’s why they were loyal to him and he was loved, he respected them when Howard treated them like trash.

He looked at the entrance downstairs, seeing Howard walking into his study then heard him slamming the door shut. He knew he was in a foul mood and that’s when he decided to lock himself in his bedroom. Once the door was locked he went straight to bed and got comfortable. He looked around as he tried to think of something to do until he spotted his old journal.

The journal itself wasn’t important to him when he had stolen it from his husband's study, its what was inside that was the most important thing to him. He bit on his bottom lip and his eyes stung with tears when he realized something his Edward had worked so hard on, had ended up as a bookmark to keep Howard from throwing it away like the many other things Louis held dear. He grabbed the old paper and unfolded it, the tears finally rolling down his cheeks when he saw his messy handwriting.

It was similar to a child’s handwriting, but it was the most beautiful thing Louis had seen.

Edward never learned to read and write. Most of the peasants never had the opportunity to get educated. But against it all, his Edward had written him a letter. He would forever be thankful to Liam for helping him write it down on a separate piece of paper so that Edward could rewrite it himself. Edward’s thoughts would forever stay on that beloved piece of paper.

 

_My dearest Lou,_

_I have finally saved enough money for us to get married and start over somewhere else far away from here. Liam has promised me to help us out and I trust that he will. I wanted to write this letter myself, to show you that you are always in my heart. My lovely dove, do not forget how much I love you. Soon we will have that family we always dreamed of. We might not have much, but I can promise you will have everything you’ll need with me._

_I won’t let them separate us. Wait for me, my Lou._

_With Love,_

_Your Edward._

 

And Louis had waited. He had waited when they were getting him ready for the wedding from hell. He had waited until the last minute when the news Howard forced Liam to deliver shattered his world. It was all over for him when he had broken down minutes before the wedding when Edward never showed up to rescue him like he had promised him many times. That’s the day he truly knew what Howard was capable of doing to get whatever he wanted.

He looked at the letter and placed a hand on his stomach, silently promising his unborn baby to do whatever he could to keep them safe. He wasn’t going to let Howard hurt his child. He had already taken his first and only love away. Louis couldn’t afford to lose more people dear to him.

_******** _

The month passed by faster than usual for Louis when he was used to his days being long and boring. When Howard finally stopped hitting him and now pampered him, that’s when Louis could finally relax. He would still find it strange seeing him being too nice instead of yelling and slapping him like he used to do whenever Louis would so much breathe.

By what Louis knew was his fourth month mark he was already bigger than most pregnant men and women he would see around town whenever he would go out. Liam was so sure it was a boy, hoping deep inside for it to be knowing that it was what the Earl wanted, and for Louis’ sake he was hoping for a boy.

Whenever he wanted to go out he was happy to go with Liam, but hated that Nick had to follow him everywhere since the Earl wanted his heir to be safe at all times. Louis liked to laugh at that. With time he got used to Nick following him everywhere he went, and had even exchanged a few words with him finding out he was a good man. He had a husband and three kids back in his hometown who he dearly missed and worked hard to provide for them.

From then on now, Louis would spend his days fawning over his unborn baby, always waiting for that day in May where he would give birth and finally have it in his arms.

**_~*~_ **

The sky was dark and the air rather chilly, making goosebumps appear on Harry’s exposed skin, finally having decided that standing in his balcony with only a pair of pants wasn’t a good idea. He walked back inside his warm bedroom and took a seat at the foot of his bed trying to get warm again. His thoughts going back to a certain blue eyed boy that he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

He loudly sighed finally laying on his back wondering how he was and what he was doing at the moment. Just when the urge to get up and go find him got too strong, he heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly got up and opened it finding Niall on the other side of the door holding a white envelope with a postage stamp from another city.

“You got a letter...it just got here.” Niall informed him, and before he could finish, Harry had already snatched it out of his hands not even bothering to properly open it.

Niall stood by the door while Harry eagerly read it then decided to walk in closing the door after himself, just waiting for Harry to say something. He was about to say something when Harry looked up wearing an unrecognizable expression, a mixture between dread and excitement.

“I’m going to be a father.” Harry finally said, seeing Niall closing his eyes then rubbing his hands on his face.

When he finally said it out loud, the words echoed around his head. He didn’t know how to feel yet he was already thinking about what he was going to do.

“What are you going to do? You do realize your father is going to kill you? That child is second in line to the throne by blood, but if you’re not married to their mother then it has no rights.”

“Who says I need to be married to have a child. He or she is my child and next in line to my father’s throne whether I’m married or not.” Harry insisted, hearing a knock on the door and seconds later Zayn walked in.

“But it won’t be legitimate! A child born out of wedlock is nothing but a bastard to the rest of them, your father is going to castrate you and the church will make sure to remind you and the child for the rest of your lives!” Niall argued. “They could take the crown from your family!”

“He’s pregnant then?” Zayn asked, already knowing the answer, and when Harry and Niall nodded he looked down, “Does he even know your status? Does he know you’re the Duke of Cambridge?”

“I never told him, he thought I was some sort of thief and I never bothered correcting him.” Harry shrugged.

“What are you going to do?” Zayn asked, “You know that whatever you decide to do I’ll always have your back.”

“Like I already had planned. As soon as Nick lets me know he’s given birth we’ll go get the child, doesn’t matter who tries to stop us but we’re not going to come back empty handed.” Harry said with such fire in his eyes it made Niall tremble with fear and disappointment.

“What about the child’s father and the Earl?” Niall asked, “You can’t just take his child away.”

“The child is mine Niall, it belongs to me.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t be that heartless Harry, that baby is his child too. You know they don’t take it well if they lose a child soon after birth, especially males. The birth for them is never an easy thing. Just look at Nick’s husband, he almost died when he gave birth to their first child.” Niall insisted, then looked at Zayn wanting him to say something in his favor.

“He should’ve thought about that before spreading open his legs for another man that wasn’t his husband.” Harry smirked as he made his way to his desk to put the letter away.

“Well don’t expect me to help you. I’m not going to be part of this...this thing you’re going to do. I will not steal a child, I won’t take that child away from him.” Niall glared at them before he stormed out of the room.

“Are you going to turn your back on me too?” Harry asked a wide eyed Zayn.

“Of course not, it’s my fault you’re in this situation in the first place.” Zayn said, taking a step forward, “I would never turn my back on you.”

“Thank you.” Harry gave him a small smile.

Zayn nodded as he returned the smile, then left to go after Niall to try and convince him to help them out. Harry stayed back in his bedroom thinking how the five months he was going to have to wait for his child to be born would pass by painfully slow. He went to bed fighting the urge to go back to Doncaster and keep an eye on him himself but didn’t, knowing Nick could take care of him. Once his child was born and in his arms, Louis will no longer matter to him and what happened to him after that would be none of his concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. V

Louis lay in his bed wrapped in blankets, trying to stay warm when the december weather had turned colder than usual when it had never been like that before. He couldn’t afford to get sick now that he had a baby on the way that he had to stay healthy for, knowing what was coming as soon as it was born. He tried not to move too much, not wanting the cold air to sneak in and make him shiver all over again like it had happened before. The force of his shivers had made his lower back and left shoulder hurt.

He was dozing off again when he heard his door opening, and seconds later Howard walked in making Louis stiffen. His hand covered his baby bump trying to protect his baby from the monster in his bedroom. He slowly sat up glad that Howard at least had thought about bringing an oil lamp with him and when he sat down next to him, Louis slowly scooted a little away.

“You’re cold.” Howard stated, seeing the way he was shivering.

“It’ll pass soon.” Louis shrugged, “Is there something you need? If you want to sleep with me then I need to remind you it isn’t safe for the baby. It's my first pregnancy.” Louis said, not in the least ashamed about telling him an old wive’s tale.

“I know that. Louis...my bedroom is warmer. Why don’t you stay there.” Howard finally said, taking Louis by surprise but quickly recovered.

“I’m fine here.” Louis mumbled, looking down at his lap just waiting for him to hit him.

“Louis…” Howard said through gritted teeth.

“I said I’m fine here. Just because we’re– I’m going to give you a child doesn’t mean we’re going to start acting like a happy family.” Louis finally snapped, flinching when Howard grabbed his left wrist in a tight grip.

“Fine then, but if you get sick and it harms my son it will be on you. Not even Liam will be able to stop me from giving you the beating you deserve.” Howard glared, then let go before he got up and left slamming the door after himself managing to make Louis jump up a little.

Louis went back to his old spot trying to get warm again and when he finally felt warm enough, he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of green eyes and dark brown curls. When Louis woke up the next day he felt slightly hot, seeing someone had thrown another blanket over him and instantly knew it had been Liam. When he got up he shivered a bit as he got dressed, and when he was done he sat down on his bed just staring straight ahead with his hand caressing his belly.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed there until Liam brought breakfast up to his bedroom since Howard was having his own at the table in the dining room where Louis usually ate. He wordlessly started eating it, not feeling hungry at all. When he couldn’t keep it down he knew it was nothing to worry about as long as he wasn’t dehydrated.

He continued like that for the rest of the week, unable to even get out of bed with only Liam, Lucy and sometimes Nick helping him out. When he finally started getting better a week after, he was able to at least get out of his bedroom but was never allowed by Howard to go outside of the house. He would spend his days sitting next to Lucy who was now in charge of making clothes for the baby instead of cooking in the kitchen since Louis didn’t know a thing about it. Howard wouldn’t give him a cent to buy clothes for the baby, much less allow him to go outside so that would have to do.

“What color do you want the new blanket to be?” Lucy asked, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

“You can make it white, I don't know what I’m having until I give birth.” Louis said, picking up a ball of white yarn to give to her, then went back to thinking about him wondering what he was doing.

“Just five more months and you’ll know.” Lucy smiled, and for a moment Louis wondered how such a bright young woman like her had ended up stuck in the hell he was forced to call home until he realized that not everybody had been born to wealthy parents like his own had once been.

“I hope it’s a girl, she would be such a beautiful little thing. Would look just like her father. But a son will be better...I can’t have a daughter.” Louis sighed, then chuckled when he saw the face Lucy was making.

“I hope you mean yourself.” She whispered, “The Earl is handsome but...not that handsome, probably would have agreed with you had he been younger.”

“Then I would sound so full of myself just like my husband, wouldn’t I?” Louis giggled.

“Mary thinks you’re expecting multiples.” Lucy commented, then blushed a deep red when Louis raised a perfect eyebrow, “Don’t get offended, but she says it’s because you’re bigger and it’s your first pregnancy.”

“I’m not offended, Lucy. Who knows how many I’m having, I only hope I survive the birth...at least long enough to meet him.” Louis shrugged, trying not to think about it.

“Don’t think like that, you will make it and you will have many more babies.” Lucy gave him the warmest smile before she went back to knitting, leaving Louis smiling at her optimism.

Later that night with Howard gone, Louis decided to have dinner at the table in the dining room but felt lonely when he was the only one eating while one of the servants stood on the corner. He knew Liam, Lucy and Nick were eating in the kitchen and without thinking he got up and grabbed his plate of food, waving away the servant when she tried to help him.

“Go eat, you must be hungry.” Louis said, remembering her having worked all day without stopping.

She only nodded and walked back to the kitchen after Louis, and as soon as the rest saw him, they got up wondering what he was doing there. Louis only took a seat in between Liam and Lucy, glad that the table was big enough for everybody. He started eating without saying anything until he noticed everybody looking at him with questioning looks, probably wondering why someone like him was eating with the servants.

“I don’t want to eat alone and Elena deserves to eat too, she hasn’t eaten anything all day.” Louis explained, never missing the thankful look Elena and her husband sent his way.

“But lord Clark…” Liam started.

“Lord Clark is not here. I…” Louis looked down at his bloated belly, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Its an honor to have you sharing this meal with us.” Lucy smiled at him, and just like that they started eating as if nothing had happened.

The chattering soon started getting louder when everybody was talking over the other, and a few had conversations of their own with the person sitting next to them. When they were finished eating they continued talking until they heard the door to the dining room slamming shut, and seconds later Howard walked in looking as furious as ever looking for Louis.

The chattering quickly died down and it was followed by a deafening silence with everybody staring at their lord then at Louis who was as pale as a sheet. Louis started feeling dizzy the more he stared at him, and when he motioned for him to go to him, his legs wouldn’t move at all.

“Louis…” Howard nearly growled, “What do you think you’re doing here eating among scum.”

“I was–” Louis started, but didn’t get to finish when Howard lunged forward and grabbed him by the hair.

Liam as well as Nick tried to stop him, hearing Lucy letting out a loud scream followed by Louis’ own screams. They followed when Howard dragged him out of the kitchen and into the dining room where he pushed him forward, making him fall. When Louis tried to stop the fall with his hands, it was too late.

The first thing he felt was pain around his abdomen then the arm around his waist, he looked up with teary eyes to see Nick with his arm around his waist. His face only showed worry mixed with fear making Louis furrow his brow, wondering why until the pain blinded him and he tried not to scream.

“Get up!” Howard screamed at him.

He finally got up with Nick’s help, still feeling that horrible pain knowing something was or could be wrong with his child. Once he was up, he bit his bottom lip trying to hide the pain. He gave Nick a thankful look before giving Howard a hateful one, not caring if he was making him angrier. Enough was enough.

He walked away without looking back, ignoring Howard’s shouts filled with many insults directed at him. As soon as he was in his bedroom, he burst out crying with his back against the door. He caressed his belly praying for his baby to be fine, and when he could no longer feel anything, he slightly relaxed yet knew it wasn’t right to do so until he could feel any signs of life.

He made his way to his bed and took a seat at the foot of it as he wiped his tears away, just wanting everything to end. He wanted the pain to end, he wanted to be free, wondering what it would be like to make his own choices when he had never been allowed to do so.

He thought about him and for a minute his mind wandered away, thinking what his life would be like now if for a crazy last minute decision he would have gone with him. If instead of telling him to go away like he had done that night, he would have chosen to leave everything behind just to be with a complete stranger which was better than where he was now. He was deep in thought, only snapping out of it when he heard a knock then Liam walked in looking as worried as ever.

“Are you okay?” Liam rushed to him and knelt down in front of him, seeing his face wet with tears, “The baby?”

He placed his hands on Louis’ cheek, wiping them away with his thumbs and when more tears rolled down his cheeks he felt like a failure. He had failed at protecting him and that killed him deep inside, wanting to take him away and never look back.

“I can’t– I can’t do this a– anymore.” Louis sobbed, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, trying to find some sort of comfort.

“It's going to be okay.” Liam murmured as he wrapped his arms around Louis, careful not to press too much on his belly.

“No it’s not…he– he hurt my baby. Help me.” Louis hid his face on the crook of his neck, “Please help me…please.”

“I’ll find a way, I promise you I will find a way.” Liam rubbed his back, trying not to cry knowing he had to be strong for him.

Louis only nodded, then pulled back as he wiped his tears away deciding that it only made him look weak when he had to be anything but that. Liam hugged him again, murmuring comforting words. He left him alone when Louis wished to be alone and after a while and thinking it through, he finally made his decision. It wouldn’t be as horrible as what Howard had done to Edward, but it would be quick and painful.

The following morning he was up bright and early before Howard was, then made his way into town with Nick and Lucy accompanying him. When they were busy buying what he asked them to buy, he wandered off to get what he needed before they realized he was gone. Liam had let him borrow money, and he had to be back before Howard woke up. When he was back, he waited for the cook to finish with their breakfast, then insisted on serving it himself never regretting anything. When he was done, he waited for him at the table with their breakfasts already served.

“Good morning.” Louis cheerfully said as soon as his husband had walked through the door.

“What’s so good about it.” Howard retorted, taking a seat at the head of the table.

“It’s a beautiful morning, not as cold as it always is by the end of december.” Louis gave him the sweetest smile, reaching to take his calloused hand in his smaller one.

“What’s gotten into you?” Howard narrowed his eyes, trying to take his hand away but Louis only held on tighter.

“Your food is going to get cold.” Louis said, going as far as kissing his hand and letting him caress his cheek then his belly, making him feel a cold chill run down his spine.

“Eat.” Howard commanded, letting go of Louis to pick his spoon up, “My son won’t be strong if you don’t eat.”

“As you wish, my love.” Louis said, just watching him swallow the first spoonful.

Louis waved Lucy away with the excuse that he wanted to have private time with his husband, never taking his eyes off of him. He smirked whenever he saw him eating it all, wondering if it was okay to make conversation then decided to stay quiet. He then focused on his food, eating everything until they were done and he heard him cough for the first time.

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asked, as he pushed his empty plate away.

“Fine.” Howard replied, and seconds later started coughing again.

“You know, I can’t wait to have the baby in my arms. I hope it’s a girl.” Louis said rather dreamily.

“If it’s a girl I’ll make sure to throw her to the dogs. Why would I want my first born to be a useless and weak female.” Howard snarled.

Louis felt a pang on his chest, never doubting him then it was replaced with anger and satisfaction when Howard started coughing harder. He brought a napkin over his mouth to cover them up, and when he pulled it away, his eyes widened seeing the bright red blood all over it.

“Well,” Louis started as he lovingly rubbed small circles on his belly, making sure he was watching him, “Then I guess it’s a good thing this baby does not belong to you. But to some random man.” Louis finished.

He didn’t even flinch when Howard sat up and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him forward with enough force to almost break it. He bit his bottom lip when he grabbed him by the hair, but ended up letting him go when he fell off of his chair and onto the floor as he tried to breathe, choking on his own blood.

“Wh- Whore…” Howard coughed, trying to reach for Louis’ ankle, “Wh– What did you d– do…?”

Louis only kicked his hand away, looking down at his dying husband then knelt down next to him but far away from his reach.

“What I should have done a long time ago…you deserve to go to hell.” Louis said, then slowly got closer and wrapped his hand around Howard’s neck squeezing a bit.

“Whor-” Howard started, but was interrupted by Louis when he spit on his face.

“Yes I am a whore. I am a whore for loving every single second he fucked me into the mattress all night long. And unlike you, he never forced me, you fucking pig.” Louis squeezed harder as tears started rolling down his cheeks. “If loving the way he made me feel makes me a whore, then so be it.”

“I loved the way he touched me, the way he made me feel and this,” Louis said putting a hand over his belly, “This is proof of that, this is the result of that night. He gave me what you could never give me and your many wives before. Accept that you can’t have children and never will.”

He let go of him and stayed there watching him as he agonized until he stopped coughing and slowly the life slipped away from him. He couldn’t take his eyes away from his lifeless body, not even when Liam walked in asking what was going on and as soon as he saw him, Louis went into panic mode.

“Louis…Louis what did you do?” Liam hissed, already kneeling down next to Howard, trying to find any signs of life and when he didn’t, he looked up at Louis who was now standing against the wall with wide frightened eyes.

“He deserved it. He– He deserved it, Liam.” Louis mumbled, looking at them with wide eyes. What he had done finally sinking in.

“We need to leave.” Liam got up, “We need to leave now before they figure out you…we need to leave.”

Louis let Liam push him out of the dining room where he never took his eyes off of Howard. He was in shock, unable to do things on his own. Before he knew it, Liam had already put a coat on him, guiding him out of the house through the backdoor having ordered Lucy to pack them a bag.

“I’m not going anywhere. I didn’t do anything.” Louis stopped halfway, refusing to let Liam push him any further.

“I have everything ready, Liam.” A nervous Lucy approached them, holding a bag over her arm.

“Liam, I’m not going anywhere.” Louis insisted.

“Shut up!” Liam finally snapped, “Do you want them to hang you!? Think about that child now since you didn’t before you did what you did.”

“He tried to hurt my child.” Louis mumbled, looking up at him with wide teary blue eyes, “He hurt me…he deserved it.”

“I know.” Liam pulled him into a hug, “But this wasn’t the way Lou, not like this.”

“Liam we need to go.” Nick interrupted him, looking as nervous as ever, “I know where we can go, he’ll be safe there.”

“I’m not going anywhere, if I do then they’ll know. We’re staying here...Liam please.” Louis pleaded.

He watched him with wide blue eyes and when Liam sighed then slowly nodded, he finally relaxed. He didn’t know what he was going to do until Nick spoke up, already having planned something. By noon, Howard was back in his bed as if he was still sleeping and had never gotten out of bed.

The news quickly spread throughout the entire town, how the Earl had been found dead by none other than his now widower who was completely devastated. They couldn’t help but feel horrible knowing he was now alone and pregnant, with only his loyal friends by his side. Even more when his child had been stripped off of their rightful title when a new Earl was appointed to the town of Doncaster.

It wasn’t fair what they had done, but Louis could care less when he was finally free. He was free to do as he wished, free to go wherever he wanted. And free to raise his child on his own and be happy for the rest of his life.

“I want to leave this town.” Louis said one afternoon and a week after Howard’s death as he looked around the now empty house after he had sold everything in it.

“Where would we go?” Liam asked, “We don’t know anybody else.”

“Nick. He told me he’s going back to London to his husband and children, I was thinking we could go with him and start a new life there. Lucy, you and I.”

“When is he leaving?” Liam asked.

“Tomorrow, he leaves tomorrow.” Louis answered.

Liam only nodded and the following morning at the very crack of dawn, they were on their way to start a new life along with Lucy who Louis couldn’t leave behind. After what to Louis felt like forever, they finally made it to London where as soon as they had gotten there and had found a rest house, Nick had disappeared for almost an hour. Louis spent it resting on the too comfortable bed when his back was already killing him while Liam and Lucy did the same in the bedrooms adjoined to his.

He couldn’t hide nor deny the fact that he was scared when he had never been on his own. He had always depended on someone whether it had been his father or Howard. Now he was free, but he had no idea what to do. He had a child on the way and he was scared to death. He was scared of failing his unborn child, afraid of not giving them enough and making them miserable. He fell asleep with a hand over his belly and the other holding the letter Edward had written to him a long time ago. How he wished he was there with him, how he wished the child he was carrying was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. VI

Harry was pacing back and forth in his bedroom after he had received that letter from Nick, still unable to believe what the mother of his child had done. Part of him understood why but the other was still unable to believe it, unable to believe how someone as delicate as Louis could be capable of doing something like that. He stopped when he heard a knock on his door then Zayn walked in wearing a solemn expression.

“Nick is here.” He announced, then motioned for Nick to come in, greeting Harry.

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay in Doncaster with Louis and to never leave his side.” Harry almost shouted.

“He’s here, Harry.” Nick said, careful to call him by his name already knowing he hated it whenever they would call him by his rightful title. “He left everything behind and decided to come here with me and two of his servants...said he wanted to start a new life.”

“Where did you leave them?” Harry quickly asked.

“One of the best rest houses in the city. I told him I had some things to take care of.”

“Niall!” Harry shouted, and soon Niall walked into the room still upset with Harry.

“Your Royal Highness.” Niall greeted him, then waited for Harry’s orders.

“Its Harry.” He insisted, then got straight to the point, “Have a few of the maids clean the house on the outskirts of London and make sure it’s up to standard. We have guests.”

“May I ask who will be visiting?” Niall asked, loosening up a bit.

“The mother of my child, and other future ones.” Harry smirked. His mind already set.

“Excuse me?” Niall blinked.

“My future consort.” Harry continued as if it wasn’t big deal, “He would be the future Duchess of Cambridge, but seeming as he has a few extra parts and is missing others then he’s my future consort.”

“Harry…” Niall started.

“Do as I say Niall. I’m not going let him spend the night in some rest house, I want him, need him to be safe and that’s where he’ll be the safest.” Harry ordered, yet his eyes seemed pleading as soon as he made eye contact with Niall.

“I’ll have the house ready by tonight.” Niall said, then left without so much of a goodbye. Harry ignored him turning to look at Nick.

“After you see your family I want you to go back and tell them you found a house for them to live in. I’m assuming he wants to rent a place to live in, correct?”

“Yes, I promised to find them something by tonight.” Nick nodded.

“Alright. You can go and thank you, Nick.” Harry smiled.

Nick only nodded and gave him a smile before he walked out of his bedroom, going straight to see his family after it. Harry stayed behind not doing anything until he snapped out of it then grabbed his coat, heading out hoping to see him but knowing it was impossible. The streets were crowded and the temperature too cold for someone in a fragile state like Louis was.

At least that’s what he thought as he tried to avoid trampling children whenever they would come running out of who knows where. He paused to buy hot beverages for a few children who were outside helping their mothers on their stans, then continued on his way after they had thanked him and had run back to their mothers to tell them their prince was very generous.

He was still smiling until he spotted him standing with the servants he had seen that night, but now Nick was standing next to the one named Liam while Louis was busy with a younger girl telling her what goods to pick. His eyes immediately wandered down to his belly, seeing the small bump covered by his thick coat making him feel a bit dizzy knowing it was his child who was in there all warm and comfortable.

He took in his brown feathery hair, his smooth skin and his thin pink lips, wanting to feel them against his own again like all those months ago. He continued watching them until they walked away and that’s when he decided to go back to the palace and plan ways to see him again, to plan a way to get close to him and make him his now that he was free. His son or daughter would not be born a bastard, he would not allow it.

That night after Nick had informed him that they had moved in without any hassle, he tossed and turned around in his bed unable to stop thinking about him and his pretty blue eyes. When he finally fell asleep it was with the hope of getting closer and once again thinking of that night.

~*~

When Louis woke up the next morning, he looked around in confusion until he remembered where he was, seconds later he smiled placing his hand over his belly now able to finally live in peace. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes relishing the warmth his blankets provided for him until his stomach growled, hoping for Lucy to have something ready for breakfast. He finally got up a few minutes later finding out that the bedroom wasn’t too cold and after getting dressed and freshening up he made his way to the kitchen finding Liam and Nick sitting at the table while Lucy prepared breakfast.

“Louis, how are you feeling?” Liam got up to help him sit down, completely ignoring Louis’ protests.

“I’m feeling great, I was finally able to rest.” Louis said, then turned to look at Lucy and Nick, “Lucy, Nick, good morning. Nick, I want to thank you again for helping us move here and for finding us a house so soon and even after such short notice.”

“You don’t have to thank me, it's the least I could do.” Nick replied after Lucy had greeted Louis.

When they finally started eating, Lucy was surprised when Louis insisted on her eating too with them, and halfway through breakfast it was as if they were an actual family. After they were done, Liam insisted on helping clean up while Nick and Lucy accompanied Louis to the city when the man had insisted on wanting to get to know it better since it was going to be his new home.

When they got to the center of the city it was already crowded, making it hard for Louis to walk through it while trying to protect his stomach afraid of someone bumping on it and hurting his baby. He had gone through many things to be able to conceive his beloved child. He never stopped walking wanting to find a place that would sell him baby clothes until he found it then started looking for the perfect ones. When he finally turned to look for Lucy wanting her opinion on a white soft gown he had found, she was nowhere to be seen making him put it down to look for her never seeing the man following him.

He walked around starting to feel a little afraid and when he ended up in a dirty alley god knows where, he started freaking out and looking for a way to go back to where he had been before. He looked around for a few more minutes trying to figure out where he was exactly when he heard footsteps getting closer.

“Are you lost?” The deep voice came from behind him, making Louis freeze. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

Thoughts of him saying his name over and over again as he came deep inside of him suddenly filled his mind, making him feel hot all over. He wanted to run away the closer he got, but instead stayed rooted to his spot until he was standing right behind him leaving him with no choice but to turn around. As soon as he did, the first thing he saw were his bright green eyes having to tilt his head back a little, then his messy curls brushed to the back with some fanning over the sides of his face.

He was wearing a black thick coat with black pants and black boots, Louis wondered if he liked to dress in all black. When his green eyes wandered down his body until they settled on his belly, Louis felt like the breath was knocked out of him when his expression hardened then out of nowhere softened and a small smile made its way on his lips. He gasped when he lifted his hand up and slowly brought it closer to him, until it settled on the side of his belly and instead of the nervousness he always felt whenever Howard would touch it, he felt himself missing it when he pulled it away.

“Kitten.” Harry started, “What are you doing here all by yourself, something could happen to you...or our baby.” Harry gently placed his hand on Louis’ left cheek, finding it cold then started rubbing small circles on it smiling when Louis leaned into it and closed his eyes.

“I– I...I got lost.” Louis stuttered, looking down at the dirty ground then back at him again. He felt a tingling sensation running down his spine when he got closer and his back touched the brick wall.

“Then you’re lucky I found you, wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you. How about I take you home.” Harry smirked, getting even closer to Louis until he was pressed up against him making sure not to squeeze his belly.

He couldn’t stop when he slowly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and leaned forward wanting to kiss him again, but pulled back not wanting to scare him any more than he already was. He was about to unwrap his arms from around his waist and take him back home when Louis grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward pressing his lips against his own. It was as if a switch was flipped inside of him when he kissed back just as eagerly as Louis was, wanting to touch him everywhere.

Harry’s hands settled on his hips, wanting to rip his clothes off and fuck him against the wall but Louis deserved better than that, he deserved only the best. When they finally pulled back they were panting against each other’s mouths, and when it finally hit Louis what he had just done he wanted to feel dirty, yet found himself not caring at all.

“I– I need to go.” Louis finally said, trying to get away from him, to escape his hold.

“I’ll take you home. Where do you live?” Harry asked, trying to act as if he didn’t already know.

“That’s not necessary, I can go on my own.” Louis insisted.

“Where. Do. You. Live?” Harry narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his hips.

“Leave me alone.” Louis tried to push him away and walk away from him, but Harry didn’t budge at all.

“If you think I’m going to let you go again then you’re crazy. Do I need to remind you you’re carrying my child, and it belongs to me...not him.”

“We made a deal, your friend’s freedom and yours for this baby! You have no rights.” Louis finally pushed him away, and started walking away hoping to lose him in the crowd.

He walked faster when he saw him going after him, and that’s when he started freaking out until he bumped into someone, relaxing when he heard Lucy calling his name. Nick was standing in front of him staring straight ahead and when he looked back he, or Edward, was gone making him sigh in relief.

He avoided their questions the whole way back home and even Liam’s as soon as Lucy had told him what had happened. He ended up taking a bath before bed, wanting to sleep comfortable for once after the long day where he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. By midnight he gave up on sleeping and instead sat up and leaned against the headboard unable to stop thinking about the way his soft plump lips had felt against his own thinner ones.

He was still thinking when he heard something outside his window that startled him and after he kept hearing it, he finally stood up to see what it was. He almost screamed when the window was opened and a large dark figure stumbled in, quickly covering Louis’ mouth with his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist dragging him back to the bed. He flailed his arms trying to get him to let him go until he was turned around to face the stranger, only calming down when he realized who it was. He would recognize him anywhere.

“You followed me.” Was the first thing Louis said, relaxing a bit in his arms for some unknown reason.

“I already told you, I’m not going to let you get away from me again.” Harry said, walking again until the back of Louis’ knees touched the edge of the bed.

“Y– You don’t even know me. I’m nothing but a complete stranger to you.” Louis looked down, then back at him again placing his hands on his chest.

“That didn’t matter back then, did it? You got what you wanted after all.” Harry said, holding Louis closer.

“It doesn’t matter anymore...he’s dead. I’m free.” Louis pulled back, sighing in relief when he let him go. “You need to leave...Edward.” louis swallowed thickly, right after saying that name out loud.

“Harry.”

“What?” Louis frowned in confusion.

“My name is Harry. Edward...Edward is my middle name.” Harry confessed.

“It doesn’t matter, does it? What’s done is done.” Louis took a seat on the bed, getting nervous when Harry walked up to him and knelt down in front of him.

He held his breath the moment he felt the pressure of Harry’s warm hands against the sides of his belly and when he looked down, Harry had both hands on his belly leaving them there as if he was waiting for something to happen. Louis stayed on his spot just staring at Harry until he looked up and Louis was glad the room was dark when he felt his face heating up. He startled when he once again felt Harry’s warm lips against his own, wanting to push him away but soon found himself kissing him back. He just couldn’t get enough of him.

Louis let him push him back as he slowly crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss, the feel of his lips against his own he didn’t know he had missed until now. He craved his touch, wanting him to make him feel good again like all those nights before. He wanted Harry to touch him everywhere he could. He wanted to be his again.

He reached for the hem of his pants when Harry pulled away, still hovering over him, then slowly lifted his shirt up touching the warm skin of his belly feeling goosebumps forming. They stayed there for a few seconds not moving at all until Harry leaned down to kiss him again, making sure not to fall on top of him.

Before Louis could stop himself, he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt revealing his toned chest, letting his hands roam all over it just like that night. He let Harry pull away then watched him fiddle with his pants before he took them off, followed by Louis’ own when Harry pulled them off leaving him completely bare just like him. His breath hitched when Harry caressed the skin in between his thighs going up until his hand stopped right by his groin, then continued going up to his hips where he gripped it doing the same with the other.

“Tell me to stop.” Harry whispered so low Louis could barely hear him.

“W– What?” Louis looked at him, expecting Harry to keep touching him.

“If you...if you don’t want to do this, tell me to stop.” Harry repeated, this time a bit more louder than the last time, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

He expected Louis to push him away but was left surprised when Louis tried to sit up, struggling a bit when his belly was on the way. Harry grabbed his hands to help him up, unable to stop smiling seeing how big their child was getting, knowing that he or she was worth their rightful title no matter what people would say. He was about to get off of Louis when the smaller man grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from moving away then surprised him when he finally kissed him again pulling back a few seconds later.

“Don’t stop.” Louis murmured, letting Harry kiss him.

By midnight and after locking the door, the bedroom was filled with Louis’ breathy moans and Harry’s low grunts trying to stay quiet as he fucked into Louis from behind. Harry sat back on his heels, pulling Louis with him where Louis started moving his hips in figure eights, his jaw going slack when Harry hit his prostate at the same time the older man was nipping on his skin. He continued moving until he came, feeling Harry cumming inside of him seconds later feeling his warm arms around him.

Louis felt strange when Harry tightened his grip around him, and even more when he felt his lips kissing the top of his head, before he started rubbing his back soothing a bit of the discomfort he had been feeling due to the pregnancy. They stayed there for a few more minutes until they started getting uncomfortable and Harry finally pulled out of him, making sure to gently set him down on his back. He then got up to find something to clean Louis and himself up, grabbing the shirt Louis had been wearing making sure to grab a new one already knowing the setup of the bedroom, but not before accidentally dropping a vase.

“How do you know whe–” Louis started, but was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door making both of them freeze on their spots. Louis completely naked on the bed and Harry in the same predicament but near the dresser a few feet away from Louis.

“Louis? Are you okay? I heard something breaking.” Liam’s voice came from the other side of the door at the same time Harry was trying to put his clothes back on as fast as he could.

“I– I’m fine.” Louis finally answered, “I just dropped something on my way to get some water, go back to sleep Li.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Lou.” Liam said.

“Goodnight.” Louis responded, sighing in relief when he heard Liam walking away.

As soon as they were sure Liam was gone, Harry was already on the bed cleaning Louis up and trying to kiss him at the same time. Once Louis was clean and comfortable wearing clean clothes, he furrowed his brow when Harry made himself comfortable on the bed next to him.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, expecting Harry to answer.

“It’s too late for me to leave, I’m tired.” Harry answered, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist feeling him tensing up, “Relax.”

“You need to leave, you can’t stay here.” Louis pushed his arm away, seeing Harry’s dark silhouette moving until he was sitting up, “I– I don’t want you to stay here.”

“Right.” Harry said through gritted teeth before he got up and bent down to get his shoes, then walked towards the window.

Louis watched him walk out before closing the window and after a few minutes got up and walked to the window, seeing he was gone for good. He stood there for who knows how long until his feet started hurting deciding to go to bed where he fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments, they always make my day!


	8. VII

He didn’t see Harry again for a full week until the day he decided to accompany Lucy on her daily trip to the market to get fresh vegetables and sometimes fruit if there wasn’t any left in the house. His appetite had been growing and after being told that he needed to eat enough for himself and the baby by a few older women he had met in the market, he had been doing just that.

He was busy trying to pick the best apples when he saw him a few feet away surrounded by children and in his arms, a tiny baby girl while the mother watched with a smile on her face. For a second he wondered if it was his daughter, but the thought disappeared as soon as Harry gave the baby back to her mother and she walked away towards a man who wrapped an arm around her waist.

He continued watching him and smiled when he saw him buying beverages for every single one of the children surrounding him, never batting an eyelash at the price until his smile faded away as soon as they made eye contact with each other. He tried to hurry up, seeing Lucy standing on the other side too focused on what she was doing to pay him any attention. He was half expecting Harry to approach him, but when he looked up Harry was already gone.

Two weeks later he sat in his bedroom on a rocking chair Liam had gotten him as he rubbed small circles on the top of his belly. The room was almost dark with just a candle near by illuminating the space near Louis where he had been busy making sure he had enough money for future expenses. Liam had already gotten a job and after an argument, he hadn’t allowed Louis to get one telling him that he shouldn’t work when he was already too pregnant and Nick had stopped working for them.

He let out a loud sigh trying not to freak out, knowing that sooner or later all the money he had managed to steal from Howard before leaving was going to run out and he and his child would have nothing. He tried to get up and go to bed when he heard someone at his window, making him stay still, part of him expecting for whoever was out there to be Harry. He waited for a few more minutes and when nothing else happened he sighed and tried to get up, getting startled when the window was finally opened and Harry walked in as if he owned the place.

“You’re back.” Louis blurted out without thinking first, but last time he had been in his bedroom was three weeks ago.

“I am.” Harry answered before he smirked, “Did you miss me?”

“Why are you here?” Louis avoided his question, wanting to stop him when he started going through the papers he had been working on earlier that night, “Leave those alone and get out of here.”

“You’re running out of money.” Harry stated, looking at Louis straight in the eye before his gaze trailed down to his belly.

“That is none of your business.” Louis fired back.

“It is when you’re carrying my child. What are you going to do when you finally run out of money? How are you going to support our child...you’re going to end up in the streets.” Harry finally dropped the papers and took a step closer to Louis.

“I don’t see you helping me out. You keep calling it our child, can’t claim him or her when you don’t help out at all.” Louis snapped, expecting him to walk away but Harry stayed on his spot not saying anything.

Harry stayed quiet longer than necessary, seeming to be thinking about it and just when Louis thought he wasn’t going to speak anytime soon, he finally spoke up surprising Louis.

“Marry me.” Harry said, finally making eye contact with Louis in the warm and dim room.

“What?” Louis stumbled a few steps back, hating how quick Harry was to catch him and steady him again.

“Marry me. If you do you’ll never have to worry about money ever again, you and our baby will be safe and you won’t have to worry about whether they won’t have warm clothes or go to bed hungry. All you have to do is say yes.” Harry pleaded already getting desperate seeing how big and how closer to his due date Louis was getting. He didn’t have much time left.

“You’re crazy.” Louis took another step back, “I just widowed...I– I finally am free from that bastard and I’m not going to fall into the same trap again.”

“You’re saying that like...like you’re so sure I’m like him. I am not, I am nothing like that man. He was an old bitter bastard...I am not him.” Harry raised his voice, then lowered it again when Louis looked towards the door with a nervous expression.

“Still...my answer is no. I’m not going to go through this again.” Louis looked away and when he looked back, Harry was already closing the window again disappearing into the dead of night.

He started rubbing small circles on the side of his belly knowing that as much as he wanted to give a family to his baby, he couldn’t marry someone he wasn’t in love with. Not again when he had gone through hell for years after losing his Edward. He didn’t know what Harry was really like and if he was going to treat him and his child right. He didn’t know and it scared him no matter how much he liked Harry.

He loved the way he would look at him as if he was the most rare and precious stone. Liked the way he would touch and fuck him into the mattress until he was chanting his name, having to bury his face on the pillow to keep himself from making any noise. He loved the way he was so gentle with him and his belly, afraid of hurting their baby. Their baby, because it was their child they had created together no matter what the circumstances had been back then.

He looked one more time at the papers knowing that soon he wasn’t going to have enough for the rent and was going to have to move out to who knows where. He didn’t want his child to be born in the streets where he was sure he was going to end up if he didn’t do something fast.

Without thinking he rushed to the window and opened the door, immediately shivering when he stepped outside into the balcony trying to find him. He stayed there for a while hoping for Harry to come back and when he never did, Louis had no choice but to go back inside already freezing and hoping for him to come back. That night he went to bed trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision, doing it solely for his baby when he only wanted the best for him or her.

When Harry never showed up again and he couldn’t find him in the streets no matter how hard he searched for him, Louis started losing hope and even more when he had gotten a cold after that night. He would lay in bed with a slight fever and unable to stop coughing no matter how many remedies Lucy would give him. Almost a week later when it was nearing the end of january was when he was finally strong enough to get out of bed and accompany Lucy to the market after insisting that he felt fine.

"Louis, are you sure you feel fine? You look a little pale." Lucy worriedly said, seeing him laying down on the bed with his hands on his belly and a worried look on his face.

"I– I think the baby's finally moving, i– it never did until now." Louis said, feeling the small flutters then smiled because at least his child was alive.

"And soon it will start kicking up a storm." Lucy fondly told him, helping him get up when Louis motioned for her to do so.

"It won't stop, must know something I don't." Louis chuckled, getting interrupted when he started coughing.

Lucy was quick to get him water and when Louis was fine again, she left him alone so he could change into clean clothes. He ate a quick breakfast that consisted of oatmeal and bread then together headed out to the market bundled up well enough to resist the cold weather. While there Louis couldn't help but keep an eye out for Harry, hoping to see him and tell him he had changed his mind. He had gotten a few clothes for his baby when he finally spotted him and without thinking, followed him trying to catch up to him when Harry only kept walking faster.

He slowed down when he saw him going into the same alley they had met last time knowing it was a dead end. The closer he got the more he had to stop to catch his breath after a coughing fit caused by the exertion of having walked too fast. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard grunting noises, making him furrow his brow and almost scared to get any closer.

He knew those noises were Harry's, and when he heard a woman moaning he felt his blood going cold. He called his name as he turned the corner, hoping to be wrong but froze on his spot when they came into view. There, with some random prostitute's legs wrapped around his waist, stood Harry looking right back at him with wide eyes.

It was clear they were doing nothing but kissing, and Harry was grinding against her. It still was enough to make his chest ache, even though they weren’t together and he had rejected him the night before. He held on tighter onto his baby's clothes and turned around, wanting to get out of there but stopped when he started coughing again having to hold on to the wall.

He heard shuffling then Harry ushering her away, hearing the clinking of coins making him feel sick. He started walking away, hoping to lose him in the crowd. He felt the hot tears threatening to spill over as he wiped them away, hating himself for feeling the way he was feeling. He and Harry were nothing, they weren't together so he had no right to feel the anger and betrayal. He only walked faster when he heard his loud steps behind him as he followed him until he made it to the crowded plaza.

He ducked behind a stand, seeing him looking around for him, still looking a bit flushed and sweaty. His lips trembled when he realized that woman had seen Harry like that when he was the only one allowed to do so. She had made him feel good when he thought he was the only one that could do so. How wrong he had been, he wasn't the only one in Harry's life when Harry was the only one in his. The only man he had ever been with, not counting his dead ex husband when he had been forced in the most brutal ways. He had no right to feel that way, but he couldn’t help it when Harry had been the only one to make him feel good at the same time he made sure he was cared for.

He waited until he was gone and once he was out of sight, he turned around and searched for Lucy until he found her. She was still picking goods when he did and after a while they went back home where he helped her put them away. He then helped her with dinner, wanting to learn how to cook, just wanting to get that image out of his head knowing he would never see him again. Later that night after dinner, was when he finally went up to his room to take a bath after he had insisted on getting it ready himself. It was no use when Lucy insisted, saying it could hurt the baby. Louis didn’t argue after that.

He made sure to lock the door to the balcony before heading to the bathroom where he slowly got in the tub. He closed his eyes, putting a hand over his belly, feeling the small flutters once again making him smile and forget all about his problems even if it was only temporary. He opened them then lifted his head up when he heard the click of a door opening, thinking it was either Liam or Lucy but when it went quiet again, he went back to his old position and tried to relax.

After making sure he was and felt clean, he finally got out before the water could get cold and after he had started coughing again. He changed into his nightgown then made his way back to the bedroom yawning as he did so. He was rubbing small circles on the side of his belly where he could feel the tiny fluttering.

As soon as he stepped into his bedroom, he almost let out a scream when he saw him sitting there at the foot of the bed with the baby's clothes in his hands. Louis wanted to snatch them away, not wanting him to touch them with his dirty hands and did so as soon as Harry looked up at him. He was wearing new and expensive clothes as far as Louis could tell, and his hair was wet just like his own.

"How the hell did you get in here? Leave. Now." Louis glared at him, and when Harry said nothing, he walked up to the door and opened it waiting for him to leave.

"I'm not leaving. We need to talk." Harry said, not moving at all and seconds later lay down on the bed getting comfortable.

"No we don't. Now leave, I'm tired and I would like to go to bed." Louis opened the door wider, starting to shiver but he just wanted him gone.

"Louis, close the damn door and come to bed." Harry said in a tone that said it wasn't open for discussion and when Louis did nothing, he got up and yanked the door out of Louis' hold slamming it closed.

Louis started protesting as soon as Harry grabbed him by the arm and made him walk to the bed until he was sitting just where Harry had been sitting minutes before. He yanked his arm out of his hold and when Harry tried to get his hair out of his face, Louis slapped his hand away. He then crawled towards the middle of the bed laying down on his side and pulled the covers over himself to try and avoid Harry just wanting him gone.

"She meant nothing. I– It was just a way to relieve stress and you...you weren't making things easier." Harry hurried to explain and when Louis didn't acknowledge him at all, he moved to lay down next to him wrapping an arm around him, “It doesn’t excuse it–”

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, you're free to do whatever you want just like I am." Louis said, wanting to turn around and hide his face on his chest forever where he for some reason felt safe.

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder, kitten? You're the one who said no when I asked you to marry me, we could have been married by now." Harry tightened his grip around Louis when he started squirming, and it wasn't until he heard his sniffles that he realized he was crying.

He quickly sat up and climbed over him to be on his other side facing him, seeing how red his eyes already were with the light of the oil lamps illuminating the bedroom. Louis only cried harder feeling like a fool for believing that one day he could be happy when that wasn't the case. When he felt Harry's arms around him he finally hid his face on his warm chest taking in his scent, the scent he had grown used to in the little time he had spent with Harry. That's how he fell asleep, with a set of strong arms wrapped around him keeping him and his child from any harm until he woke up again in the middle of the night to find Harry still awake.

"I can feel our baby moving, they're not that strong but I felt them." Harry whispered as soon as he noticed Louis was awake. His breaths weren't even anymore and his heart was beating a little faster getting worried when Louis started coughing.

He set his left cheek on Louis' forehead, finding him a bit feverish and when Louis whimpered, he started getting worried. He kicked the covers away from them, hoping the cool air would help him, but when Louis started shivering he went into panic mode wanting to get up and get him a doctor but didn't want to leave him alone. He tried to reach for the glass and the water but all he managed to do was push the glass making it fall to the floor where it shattered, feeling Louis flinching at the loud sound.

“M’cold.” Louis muttered, getting closer to Harry searching for the warmth he knew he could provide.

“Louis...love, you need a doctor.” Harry said, then finally got up leaving Louis alone in the bed. Louis curled up into a ball as he made his way to the door not caring who would see him, he just needed to get the doctor for him.

He ran downstairs getting stopped by the man he knew as Liam, and not too far behind him was the same girl that had helped Zayn, holding two cups in her hands.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, taking a step forward while Harry held his ground.

“I don’t have time for your questioning, Louis needs a doctor and I’m going to go get it for him. You should have taken him to see one!” Harry snapped, seeing the girl quickly putting the cups on a table before she ran upstairs to Louis while Liam took a step back then ran upstairs.

Harry ran as fast as he could to his horse where he had left him tied up in the stables, knowing no one would ever hear or find him there then rushed towards the palace not wanting to waste anytime. When he got there he left his horse with one of the stable boys then went to find the family doctor, unable to trust a random one when Louis’ life and their child’s could be in danger. He found him with Niall and Zayn, and upon seeing his face, both men along with the doctor knew something was up.

“Your royal highness,” The doctor greeted him, “Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“I need you to come with me. I need you to see someone, he’s ill and is pregnant.” Harry rushed out, seeing him nodding then leaving the room to gather the necessary things.

“Louis is ill?” Niall asked as he furrowed his brow, seeing the state Harry was in. Too worried for his own good.

“Yes. Zayn, I need you to come with me and Niall please make sure to let the maids know I want three bedrooms ready now. Louis and his friends are coming here, I won’t let him be away from me any longer...his due date is getting closer.” Harry said, then walked away when he saw the doctor and Zayn following him.

When they got to the house, Harry walked in without knocking, taking the doctor to Louis’ bedroom while Zayn followed. When they got there, he stayed outside guarding the door. It was his duty to provide a bit of safety for Louis and the future prince or princess. He looked up when he heard someone coming out of the room, seeing it was the same man that had sent them on their way back in Doncaster.

“He’s the Duke of Cambridge, isn’t he?” Liam asked, and when Zayn nodded he let out a loud frustrated sigh at the mess his best friend was in.

“He wants to marry Louis and bring that child into the world the proper way. That child will rule under his or her own right and to do so, Louis has to marry Harry before he gives birth.” Zayn said, seeing the glares Liam was directing his way.

“He won’t if he doesn’t want to, I will not let your prince force him into something he doesn’t want.” Liam said, flinching when he heard the loud coughs coming from the room.

“Harry will not let his first or any of his children be born bastards, he’ll be damned if he does. He only wants what’s best for our future ruler.” Zayn retorted, and when Liam said nothing both of them stayed quiet waiting for the rest to come out.


	9. VIII

“It’s a simple cold, but with the pregnancy his body can’t fight it as well as it would if he wasn’t expecting.” The doctor informed them, seeing the relief on Harry’s face as he held onto Louis’ hand where he was sitting next to him on the bed.

“Do you think my child is okay?” Harry asked, knowing the doctor wouldn’t talk to his father about him and Louis.

“It is moving as it should and Louis is big enough like he should. I say he or she is in good condition.” The doctor assured him as he smiled, “Are you going to tell your father soon?” He asked him.

“Tonight after Louis and his friends move in with me.” Harry nodded, looking Lucy’s way who was busy packing Louis’ stuff, “And if he doesn’t accept him and my child then I guess he’ll be the last of the Styles to rule over England.” Harry said, having decided that no one, not even his father will keep him from being with Louis and their child as he looked at a sleeping Louis, running his fingers through his soft hair.

“I know Des and your mother have been dying for a grandchild. Sure, the circumstances are different but you’re intending to marry him. That child will be born under that marriage and will have a right to the throne once the time comes. I’ve known Des since we were very little and I know that if you approach him the right way then he won’t deny you anything.” The doctor said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder, then pulled it back to gather his things.

A few minutes later he was out the door leaving the house soon after with Zayn who offered to accompany him back to the palace now that Harry will be leaving with the rest. Harry let Louis rest a bit more before he had to absolutely wake him up, and instead watched Lucy finish what she was doing before she excused herself to go pack her stuff and let Liam know who no doubt will go wherever Louis went.

“Harry?” Louis woke up almost half an hour later, looking around the room until he spotted him by the window looking outside.

“I’m here.” Harry rushed to his side, taking a seat next to him, furrowing his brow when Louis only stared at him, his blue eyes searching for something in his that he couldn’t decipher until Louis spoke up completely surprising him.

“That night I waited for you to come back, I wanted to tell you I had changed my mind but you never did. Then I went looking for you and when I saw you I followed you hoping you’ll still want me...I guess you don’t anymore. I was too late, wasn’t I?” Louis looked down, tracing circles on the bedsheet with his index finger.

“No.” Harry answered, catching Louis’ attention who looked up at him, “I still want to marry you, I was just giving you the space you needed before I decided when to approach you again.”

“I was scared, I didn’t want to end up the same way again. I- I didn’t want to go through the same hell again. There’s so many things you don’t know about me as I don’t about you. I wasn’t sure you were telling the truth.” Louis confessed as he looked around the room, sitting up when he saw his packed bags.

“I told Lucy to pack them for you. You’re coming with me, Kitten.” Harry said.

“W–What about Lucy and Liam? I’m not going to leave them behind.” Louis looked at him as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“They’re coming too and when we get there, you and I need to talk. I won’t keep any secrets from you.” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis’ forehead focusing on whether it was still warm or not, never seeing Louis blushing.

When Louis felt a bit better, Harry helped him up and helped him change into warmer clothes then led him outside to where a carriage was already waiting for them. He helped him into it then Lucy while a few guards loaded their bags in the back, and as soon as they were ready he and Liam as well as the many guards he had brought for protection got on their horses and started their journey. On the way there he couldn’t stop looking around the almost dark empty streets, making sure no one was lurking around afraid of something happening to Louis and their child.

When they got to the palace Liam didn’t say anything and instead helped carry Lucy’s bags inside while Harry carried a sleeping Louis who was too tired to see where he was. Liam and Lucy’s eyes widened when Harry offered them rooms right next to his, and when they insisted on sleeping in the servants quarters, Harry convinced them that they were his future husband’s friends and in that case also friends of his. He waited for the maids to put Louis’ things away with his in what was now their wardrobe, and when they were done he thanked them then went to lay down next to Louis rubbing small circles on his belly waking him up.

“Where am I?” Louis asked as he looked around with sleepy eyes.

“Home.” Harry answered, lifting his shirt up feeling the warm smooth skin on his fingertips.

“Home…” Louis repeated and seconds later smiled, snuggling closer to Harry, “What do you do? You must be close to the king to live like this.” Louis asked, seeing how luxurious everything was then frowned when he felt Harry stiffening next to him.

“I told you I wouldn’t keep secrets from you.” Harry slowly said.

“And I won’t either, I will tell you everything.” Louis said, then took a deep breath gathering enough courage to say what he needed to say, “I– I’m not in love with you right now, but I’m sure that with time I will. You’re everything I’ve always wanted.”

“As I’m sure I will fall in love with you some day, kitten.” Harry kissed the top of his head, glad that he was being honest. They weren’t in love yet but there was mutual attraction and affection, which was a good thing.

“So what do you do for a living?” Louis insisted, hearing Harry taking a deep breath. “Are you the king’s strongest knight or his advisor? Am I going to marry my very own knight in shining armor?” Louis giggled as he traced circles on Harry’s chest.

“He’s my father.” Harry blurted out, feeling Louis stopping what he was doing, “And our child, that baby we manage to create together, is second in line to the throne.” Harry finished, tightening his grip around Louis when he tried to get up.

“Your father will never allow you to marry someone like me, I- I’m not a royal and he won’t accept my baby because of me.” Louis started panicking, “I can’t marry you, I’m sorry.”

“If he doesn’t accept you and our baby then I guess we’ll have no choice but to pack our stuff and leave, build a little house in the countryside where we’ll raise our little one and many more. I’m not giving you up, Louis.” Harry said, set on not letting Louis go.

“I’ve always wanted that.” Louis smiled, remembering how Edward had promised him just that and he was finally getting it but with a different man, one he was sure he would come to love with all his heart.

“Anything for you.” Harry kissed him again, letting him go watching Louis sit in front of him with his legs under his bum seeing how excited he looked.

“I hope your father accepts me but if he doesn’t...if he doesn’t then we can leave and raise our children far away from here and I can ask Lucy to teach me how to cook so I can cook your and our children’s favorite meals. It will be perfect!” Louis happily told him, already imagining everything.

“I have to go talk to my father before he goes to bed.” Harry sat up, giving Louis a kiss on the lips, “Go to sleep, I’m not sure how long it’s going to take me so don’t wait for me.”

“Are you going to tell him why I got pregnant?” Louis shyly asked, suddenly feeling horrible realizing that he had forced Harry into it even though he had willingly fucked him all night long.

“Kitten...for our sake, I’m going to sugarcoat it just a little bit.” Harry said, quickly kissing Louis again when his eyes widened.

“We shouldn’t lie to him, he needs to know the full truth.” Louis insisted.

“Just let me handle it, kitten. Go to sleep.” Harry grabbed Louis’ dainty hands kissing each one then made Louis lay down on the soft bed and covered him so he would stay warm.

Harry left his bedroom soon after, heading straight to see his parents knowing that both his parents were still up and probably reading in their small reading room used exclusively by them. He knocked three times hearing a raspy come in then opened the door taking a deep breath as he did so.

King Des and his wife the queen Anne, were sitting together on a loveseat reading a book, each taking turns reading a passage having paused when they heard the knock. They looked at their son with pride in their eyes but soon turned into a frown when they noticed how nervous he was, which was something their son never showed.

“Son, is there something wrong?” Des asked, closing and putting the book on the little table in front of them.

“Darling, you look a little pale.” Anne quickly got up, checking to see if her son was running a fever, frowning when she found nothing wrong with him.

“I need to talk to both of you.” Harry said, wrapping an arm around his mother’s waist after kissing her cheek. He let her sit down back on her spot then took a seat on the chair in front of them getting ready to talk.

“Do you remember that trip I made to Doncaster a few months ago?” Harry asked them, then continued when they nodded, “Those men tricked us then tried to kill us, and Zayn got hurt…”

“We know son.” Des urged him when Harry completely stopped talking, wondering what his only son was hiding from them.

“What I didn’t tell you was that we got captured by a few guards when we hid in a house, turns out it was the home of the earl of Doncaster. He...He wanted us dead and he would have killed us if I hadn’t...” Harry paused to take a deep breath, making sure he was looking as distressed as ever. His future and Louis’ depended on how well he acted.

“Darling, you’re scaring me.” Anne tried to get up, but stopped when Harry started talking again.

“He was married to a boy seventeen years younger than him and had no children after many years of trying. He knew it was him who couldn’t have them and to make sure the title stayed in his family he...he forced me to bed his husband without the boy’s knowledge.” Harry confessed, seeing his mother covering her face with her hands mumbling things he couldn’t hear.

“Did he know who you were?” Des asked in a cold hard tone, making Harry shiver.

“No father, he didn’t care who I was or what I looked like as long as I did what he wanted me to do.” Harry lied.

“And the boy?” The king asked, “I know Lord Clark is dead, now tell me what happened to the boy.” He demanded.

“He’s...he’s expecting my first child.” Harry told them with a small smile on his face.

“Oh lord, no, this cannot be happening.” Anne started crying, feeling her husband’s arms around her.

“I’ve asked him to marry me and he accepted. Father, I’m not going to leave him and my child alone when it’s partly my fault he’s in this situation.” Harry got up from his spot to kneel down in front of his parents, taking both of their hands in his, “I can’t abandon them when I’m all they have.”

“How far along is he?” Des asked, already thinking of what the church would say.

“Six months..” Harry answered waiting for his father to say something.

“You’re making sure to keep your bloodline where it should be.” Des commented. “But the church won’t allow it.”

“To hell with church!” Harry exclaimed. He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of his parents, trying to think of something to convince them, to get their blessing.

“He is not a royal.” Des insisted. “He has been married already, and that child was conceived under nothing but sin.”

“And I am not a puppet for them to do with as they wish! He is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, he’s carrying my first child out of many and I’m not going to give him up.” Harry stood in front of his parents, a dark look on his face. “If you and them can’t see that then I don’t see the point in staying here. I’m giving up my title as The Duke of Cambridge. We’ll be gone by morning. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He turned around and started walking towards the door.

“No! Please no!” Anne got up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around her son.

“Mother, please let go.” Harry tried to pry her arms off from around him. “Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

“Des, you can’t do this!” Anne glared at her husband with tears in her eyes. “That child is our grandchild and rightful heir to the throne. We can say they’ve been married for a while, that the child was conceived under their union. No one has to know and the church owes us many favors, they won’t deny us this.”

“Anne…” Des said through gritted teeth.

“Mother, please don’t beg him.” Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around his mother. “Louis and I will be fine and you’ll be able to see your grandchild whenever you want.”

“There won’t be an heir to the throne unless Gemma comes back from France, and we know that’s not possible.” Anne told her husband.

“But the church–”

“The church won’t stop me from leaving you.” Anne interrupted him.

Harry watched and wrapped an arm around his mother’s waist, waiting for his father to make a decision. He knew what it would be when his father looked away and refused to make eye contact.

“I will not allow this.” He said, and it was final.

“You’re always preaching about keeping your bloodline close, not everywhere!” Anne screamed, her face getting redder by the second. “You’re a liar just like church!”

“We’ll be gone soon, father.” Harry told him, unable to move when his mother once again wrapped her arms around him.

“I will be leaving with you, my child.” Anne announced. “Your Louis will need someone to keep him company, someone to help him through the birth. After all, it’s no easy thing.”

“Anne…”

“You made your choice, Desmond! I warned you.” Anne glared, and just like that she made her way to the wardrobe to start packing her things herself.

Harry looked at his father one more time before he walked out of there and made his way back to his bedroom. He found Louis sleeping soundly under the covers, and without waking him up, Harry made his way to the wardrobe to pack all of their things. He stopped halfway through it and walked out of there and knocked on Liam’s door. The man opened the door, still fully dressed but looking exhausted.

“Is there something wrong?” Liam asked.

“Get your things, we’re leaving in an hour. Please let Lucy know.” Harry told him.

“Why?” Liam asked, seeing Harry taking a deep breath.

“Father didn’t accept Louis and that I want to marry him so we’re leaving. I have a house my grandfather left me and it's out in the countryside, it will be our new home.” Harry told him.

Liam nodded and Harry left to go back to his bedroom to finish packing. He had a few guards carry all of their bags outside where two carriages were already waiting for them. The journey there was going to take them a full day and he wanted to be there by nighttime. He didn’t want to expose Louis and his mother to cold temperatures more than he had to. He was dreading having to wake Louis up again when the sun wasn’t even out yet but he had to.

He gently shook him and ran his fingers through his silky hair as he mumbled his name. Louis opened his blue eyes and Harry couldn't help but smile and find them beautiful. He hoped their child would inherit his future husband’s eyes.

“We have to go.” Harry told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

His heart ached when Louis’ face completely fell and tears filled his eyes. In that moment, he promised himself to do the impossible to always make Louis happy. Louis would never again shed a tear, except if they were out of happiness. He placed his hand on his cheek and kissed his head before wrapping his arms around him.

“Where would we go?” Louis cried against Harry’s chest.

“Don’t worry about that. I have a house and that’s where we will be staying.” Harry told him, furrowing his brow when Louis started shaking his head.

“I can’t let you give up everything for me. That would be selfish of me.” Louis pulled away from him.

“And it would be selfish of me to choose a title over you and our child. Louis, I want to be with you. Who cares about a crown, a title.” Harry said, sounding on the verge of begging.

“Just...please don’t hate me when you realize what you gave up to be with me.” Louis wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his chest, feeling Harry’s hand rubbing his back.

“Never, darling.” Harry kissed the top of his head.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Louis sat up then scrambled out of the bed when the queen walked into the bedroom in all her glory. She was the most beautiful woman Louis had ever seen, worthy of being a queen. Her hair was down in waves cascading down her front and was wearing a thick expensive coat.

“Your majesty.” Louis was just about to bow when she stepped forward and offered her hand, smiling when Louis took it.

“He is beautiful.” She said to Harry, seeing Louis blushing.

Her eyes much like her son’s wandered down to Louis’ stomach, slowly lifting her hand up but stopping to look at Louis. “May I?” She asked.

Louis never thought he would be in the presence of the queen herself. The strong wise woman who reigned along her husband, the woman many looked up for her courage, fairness, and kindness. He nodded and soon her palm was against the side of his stomach. His child gave a hard kick, making the queen smile at the greeting.

“Your child is a strong one, my dear.” Anne said.

“He takes after his father.” Louis returned the smile, but it went away as soon as she raised her brows.

“He?” She asked.

“I–” Louis blushed. “I was hoping for a boy, your majesty.” He confessed.

“Call me Anne, dear.” She waved him off. “And whatever the lord decides to bless us with. My grandchild will be loved either way.”

Louis seemed surprised at the queen’s attitude when all his life he had been told over and over the importance of giving his husband a male firstborn. In the world he had grown up in, a male was worth more than a female. But if a male was born with the mark like Louis had, then his worth reduced to one of a female. Liam would always make sure to tell him he was worth it, but years of abuse had made Louis incapable of thinking like that. Sadly, with that mentality, he knew he had to give Harry a son. One with no mark. And if he didn’t, he would be considered unworthy of him..

“I’m sure Louis knows that, mother.” Harry smiled at his mother then Louis. “We should go, we have a long way to go and I don’t want to be out late at night.

“I’ll wait in the carriage.” Anne said, leaving soon after.

“You ready?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis only nodded and let Harry put a thick coat over him before the man wrapped his arm around his waist to help him down the long staircase. Louis made sure to hold on to the railing, feeling exhausted by the time they made it downstairs. Louis thought they would make it out with no problem, but that was before he saw a man standing by the front door. His aura was powerful and he wore the most expensive clothes, deemed for only the king himself.

His gaze lowered down to Louis’ belly, lingering for a few seconds before looking up. He let out a loud sigh and Louis’ felt his cheeks heating up with shame. Harry made an annoyed sound and pulled Louis closer to him, walking past his father without acknowledging him. He helped Louis into the carriage and seconds later Lucy climbed in as well with Harry’s help. Louis kept his gaze down, unable to look at the queen in the eyes, having noticed her sitting in front of him. He clung to Lucy and she let him rest his head against her shoulder so he could continue sleeping.

“You’re going to love the country house.” Anne spoke up, making Louis look at her. “Don’t let my husband make you feel ashamed.” She told him.

“I–” Louis looked down again, feeling Lucy tightening her hold on him.

“He’s a stubborn man, but soon he’ll get over it and end up asking us to go back.” Anne took off her gloves, then chuckled. “No heir has ever been born out of the palace. I would like to think Des will not allow our grandchild to be born in some town, in a place that is not their mother’s nest.”

Louis nodded obediently, biting his tongue when he wanted to tell her his child would be born in the home Harry had provided for him and their child. He ended up sleeping for most of the morning until the sun was rising high in the sky, that’s when they stopped and Harry opened the door.

“We’re stopping to eat something.” He informed them. “The place is a little run down, but it is clean. We’ll eat, rest and then continue.”

He helped his mother out, then Louis and finally Lucy who still wasn’t used to being near royalty. But her place was by Louis’ side no matter what, she and Liam had promised to look after him and his child. The place was exactly like Harry had described it, but the old woman serving them was the sweetest person Louis had ever met. She had owned the place along with her husband for years and to her, it was an honor to have them there.

Louis ate until he was full, having blushed when Harry started feeding him from his own plate. When they were done, they left after resting for an hour, but not before rewarding the couple. Soon dirty streets started turning into snowy valleys and for once, Louis felt happy to see them. He was finally going to start a new life with a good man he knew he was going to fall in love with soon.

When Harry told him about owning a country house, Louis thought he had meant a one story house, not the two story mansion standing in front of him. He was standing right next to Harry, a hand over his belly and the other holding Harry’s hand. His baby gave a few kicks and Louis smiled, placing Harry’s hand right where he had felt it. He knew Harry could feel their child when he smiled, dimples showing up full force. He blushed when Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head.

“This is where we’ll start our new life, my love.” Harry told him.

Louis’ eyes filled with tears and his heart with hope. For the second time in his life, he had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! They're really appreciated. :)


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! It will take me a bit longer to update again because I will be taking a little break from writing. There's a link to a Spotify playlist for this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter! :)

[~IX](https://open.spotify.com/user/jennifer.muniz94/playlist/46bBgftSBs5DE9rJ3Kulld)

 

 

“This will be our bedroom.” Harry opened a door, letting Louis walk in first. “There’s an adjoined bedroom next to this one, and it will be our child’s.”

Louis walked around the bedroom, touching everything he could. When he got to the adjoined bedroom, he smiled when it felt cozy. Just perfect for their little baby. Harry watched him with a smile on his face, then down at his stomach where Louis always kept his hand on.

He only had less than three months to marry him in the local church. He would have wanted a traditional wedding, but what he had in mind was better than nothing at all. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Do you like it?” He asked him.

“I love it.” Louis turned around to look at him.

They had just settled down in their new home and would be getting ready to go to bed. Anne had taken the bedroom right next to theirs while Liam and Lucy the one across from them. Zayn and Niall had decided to stay up and make sure nothing bad happened, Liam joining them an hour later. Harry had yet to hire more people to work around the house. He would have done it days before getting there, but he didn’t think he would actually have to leave the palace. At least the house was kept clean and Louis and his mother had a clean home to get to.

“This is our new home so I’m happy you do.” Harry kissed him, surprising Louis who still wasn’t used to that kind of affection again. “But we should go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Louis asked as he followed Harry to the bed.

He was still wearing his thick coat, and when Harry finally let him take it off he felt lighter. He let Harry take out a sleeping shirt for him from his bag and give it to him. Louis took his clothes off, feeling no shame when Harry had already seen him naked. It wasn’t going to be the first and last time. Harry changed too and soon he was helping Louis into the bed then turned off the oil lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness.

“I have so many things to do, but you’re going to stay home with my mother.” Harry finally answered his question.

“Okay.” Louis nodded, already half asleep.

He relaxed when Harry wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer where Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest. It felt nice to have someone to cuddle with at night when it was too cold. It wasn’t long before he was warm and comfortable, falling asleep soon after.

That night he dreamt about Harry, but out of nowhere it wasn’t Harry anymore. It was Edward who he was in bed with, but his face was as pale as the sheets. His body was completely mutilated, just like he had been all those years back when Howard had forced him to see him. He thrashed on his spot, trying to wake up from the nightmare he hadn’t had in so long. He knew it had all been too good to be true, he knew he was still in that hell. It wasn’t until he finally opened his eyes and felt someone trying to shake him awake that he realized it all had been a dream. A nightmare too real for him, a nightmare he was sure would never leave him alone.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

The sun was barely rising up, making the room look gray and feel calm. He was still shaking when Harry wrapped his arms around him, then wiped away the tears Louis didn’t know had been rolling down his cheeks. He took deep breaths to try and calm down, hating that he couldn’t when images of Edward wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ forehead as much as he could.

When Louis nodded, Harry held him tighter. He would stay all day in bed with Louis if necessary if it meant it would make him feel better. He would do it all for Louis and it was scary to know how far he would go, how he wouldn’t hesitate to do it.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

“M– Maybe later.” Louis sniffled. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Harry nodded more to himself, then made Louis lay down again next to him where they fell asleep seconds later. Harry woke up a few hours later with Louis still in his arms. He stared at the ceiling when he didn’t want to move and wake up Louis who looked so peaceful. He had to when it was starting to get late and he liked to have breakfast before nine in the morning.

He searched through their bags to find something fresh to wear, giving up when the first few were Louis’. He looked up at him when he moved and then continued sleeping. He needed to get ready and see a priest to arrange a quick wedding. He was sure that with a little extra monetary help to the church and the priest himself, he would agree to marry them at such short notice.

Pregnancies were foreign to him when he had never been close to someone who was or had been pregnant during his adult life. But now the man he had chosen to be with for the rest of his life was going to have his baby, and Harry was sure his heir would come at any moment.

He had just changed into thick warm pants and a shirt when Louis was just starting to wake up. Harry was sitting on his side of the bed putting his shoes on. He waited for Louis to fully wake up while he looked for clean clothes. He had planned for them to eat breakfast then go to the church and get everything ready. He found appropriate clothes for the weather and got up to offer them to Louis. He set them at the foot of the bed when he found Louis asleep again. It seemed as if he was exhausted and couldn’t wake up no matter what.

“Louis, time to wake up.” Harry gently shook him, careful not to scare him.

Louis opened his eyes and looked into Harry’s as if he was in a trance. It wasn’t long before he smiled and then covered his mouth when he felt the need to yawn.

“I’m tired.” Louis mumbled.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Louis’ messy hair. The rays of sunshine tinting it a reddish brown.

“I had nightmares.” Louis told him, deciding to be completely honest with the father of his child.

“They’re only nightmares, darling. Nothing is real.” Harry assured him.

Louis’ eyes burned with tears, wishing Harry was right. Wishing they were just nightmares, the result of years of abuse. But sadly it wasn’t like that. He was tired of hiding things, he wanted to talk to somebody else other than Liam about his past. So he got up, grateful that Harry helped him up. When his feet touched the cold floor and he was steady on them, he made his way to his smaller bag. He searched his bag until he found the journal and inside of it, the letter he had kept for four years now..

He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Harry, offering him the letter with shaky hands. He waited for Harry to open it, taking a deep breath when he did and started reading. His hands started shaking more than normal as Harry read. It took Harry a while to acknowledge him, and when he did, Louis couldn’t recognize his expression at all. Louis knew what Harry had read, so many years of reading it over and over again had made him memorize it. Word by word, line by line. Edward’s last words to him.

 

_My dearest Lou,_

_I have finally saved enough money for us to get married and start over somewhere else far away from here. Liam has promised me to help us out and I trust that he will. I wanted to write this letter myself, to show you that you are always in my heart. My lovely dove, do not forget how much I love you. Soon we will have that family we always dreamed of. We might not have much, but I can promise you will have everything you’ll need with me._

_I won’t let them separate us. Wait for me, my Lou._

_With Love,_

_Your Edward._

 

“He was your lover?” Harry asked, “His name was Edward…” He trailed off.

“I– I met him when I was fifteen. He used to help his mother on their fruit stand. Liam’s mother would always buy the fruit there, and Liam and I would always go with her. It was like love at first sight for me. He– He was so nice and so handsome, and I couldn’t help but fall for him.” Louis wiped away the tears that had started falling down, a ghost of a smile on his lips appearing as he remembered him, but it was gone as fast as it had come..

“I always thought he would never look at me twice, so imagine my surprise when months later he told me he liked me. We fell in love and I wanted to marry him and form a family with him. Liam’s mother would always tell me we would never be able to be together, that it was best if I left him alone. Someone like me could never be with a peasant, much less if my father was to find out.” Louis wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop crying but it was impossible.

“Did he?” Harry asked, unable to stop himself from asking when Louis couldn’t stop crying.

He wanted to hug Louis, tell him that it was okay. Tell him that it was all over now and nobody would ever hurt him again the way they had done. But he knew that Louis needed space, he needed it to be able to let it all out. It was time for Louis to tell his story, to get rid of that weight on his shoulders. That invisible weight holding him down, making him a prisoner in his own body. A body that up until now, Louis had no right or say over it.

“He knew, I know he did!” Louis let out a sob, one that had his shoulders shaking. “We kept it a secret as long as we could, that we were together. When father told me I was to marry Howard, Edward and I made plans to run away. We were only eighteen and we were scared, but we were determined. He couldn’t read and write, but he wrote me that letter and it’s the only thing I have left of him. Howard destroyed everything else, h– he set it on fire right in front of me.”

“Liam was going to help us escape, but we never got a chance until the wedding day. They got me ready and I was still waiting for him. I– I thought he was going to save me but he never got there.” Louis started crying harder, and when he started shaking, Harry moved to hug him. “I thought he had left me behind, but that’s not what happened.”

His green eyes filled with tears when Louis clung to him like a small child. Harry had never shed a tear before ever since he was a ten year old. He was one to always hold them back, but now, the thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Ho– He forced Liam to tell me, Liam was forced to tell me he was dead. That’s why he never made it, and I knew he wanted to save me. He loved me, and I loved him too! He was my life, and he killed him! Howard killed him!” Louis looked at Harry, blue eyes full of fear.

“After the– the wedding he forced me to see him. I didn’t want to but he said I had to because it was my fault. It was all my fault and I was the one that had killed him. I still have nightmares. It wasn’t him anymore, Harry. He tortured him, he mutilated him alive, he told me!”

Louis knew what was coming next, he knew it and he didn’t want to tell Harry. He didn’t want him to know what had been done to him. He didn’t want Harry to know how ashamed he felt, how dirty he was. He couldn’t stop crying as he told Harry right through his tears.

“That night he– he raped and beat me. He forced me to call him Edward. I didn’t want to, I swear I didn’t!” Louis’ face started turning red, and his eyes were almost shut when they had become too swollen.

Harry had never felt that much anger right in his core, he had never had the urge to kill anybody until then. He felt many emotions whenever he would look at the small creature in front of him. He didn’t know what to do nor what to say at all. He was afraid to hug him again, but it was the right thing to do when as soon as he did, Louis clung to him and hid his face against his chest as he cried.

He didn’t stop crying as Harry rubbed his back and planted kisses at the top of his head, sometimes running his fingers through his hair. He had to get up to get him water when Louis started coughing and was unable to stop for a while. When Louis’ sobs reduced to hiccups, Harry made him lay down and did so too. He wrapped his arms around him and his heart ached when Louis curled himself into the smallest ball and rested his head against his chest. He was seeking comfort and the warmth Harry could provide. Harry was more than willing to provide him with what he needed. What his future husband and child would need, whatever it was. No matter what.

“He was nothing but a peasant, but he was my love.” Louis whispered. “I know he’s in the past, but he’ll always be in my heart. It wasn’t fair what happened to him, what was done to him. It was my fault, Harry. I should have left him alone, I should have listened to Karen.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, Louis. It wasn’t your fault, what happened to him wasn’t your fault at all. I need you to understand that.” Harry hugged him tighter when Louis started crying again.

“I just wanted to be happy.” He sobbed.

“And I’m so sorry it didn’t happen, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Harry kissed the top of his head, not really knowing what to say.

What could he say when Louis was hurting the way he was, when he had gone through hell for many years. When he had lost all hope the moment his Edward was murdered.

“I promise you with my life that I will never make you go through the same.” Harry fiercely told him. “You deserve happiness, Lou. You deserve the best and that’s what I’m going to give you. You won’t shed another tear again, my love.”

Louis easily believed him. He knew, he was sure it was all over now.

Louis snuggled up closer to him, letting Harry comfort him as he thought about Edward. He smiled when he remembered Edward’s first ever gift to him. A small jewelry box made out of wood, something Edward had spent hours making. It was so simple, but so beautiful. There was a rose carved on the lid that Edward had said represented him. He always used to say Louis was like a rose, so beautiful and delicate. Louis would always remember his blond hair, his aqua eyes, the way he loved him. He would always keep him safe in his heart. The only place where Edward and his memory would ever be safe from any harm.

One’s first love was never forgotten, and it was kept deep in their hearts. That’s what Louis had always done, that’s what he would continue doing. He looked up at the man laying down next to him, the father of his child. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed his chest. He felt a deep affection for him, and he was sure it wasn’t going to be long before he fell for him. He would lose it if he ever lost Harry.

“We need to eat something.” Harry spoke up, startling Louis who only nodded seconds later.

“Are you still leaving?” Louis asked him.

“I think you should come with me. I’m going to the church to speak to the priest. We need to get married soon, before you give birth.” Harry started rubbing Louis’ back, hearing a small content sigh.

Louis swallowed thickly when he heard Harry say that. He wanted to have their child already, but the thought of having to give birth scared him. He knew males had it harder, and that many didn’t make it. His eyes stung with tears when he realized that he might not make it, that if he died then he was going to be nothing but a small memory to his son or daughter. If he didn’t make it, he wanted Harry to tell their child all about him. He was set on making good memories with Harry. Ones his future husband could tell their child in the future.

They had a quick breakfast, leaving soon after along with Anne who insisted on waiting. When they got to the church, Louis waited along with Lucy, sitting on a pier at the front of the church. He was a nervous mess, praying for the priest to accept. He knew he shouldn’t be hoping for a yes when he had already married, and had killed his husband. A secret he would take to the grave.

“Don’t worry, Louis.” Lucy held his shaky hand in her own. “I’m sure the prince will convince the priest, and soon you’ll be married. We must have hope.”

Louis nodded, but he was tired of telling himself to have hope. It wasn’t a bad thing, but things never went his way. “I’m just a little scared.”

He quickly got up with Lucy’s help when he saw Harry and Anne walking into the church, with the priest walking next to them. They all had a smile on their faces, something that calmed Louis down. They stopped in front of them and Harry was quick to go stand next to Louis and wrap an arm around his waist.

“Father, this is my Louis. Louis, this is Father Williams.” Harry introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Father Williams gave him a warm smile then one to Lucy, shaking her hand as well when she introduced herself.

“Likewise.” Louis said, then looked at Harry with a nervous expression.

“Well.” Father Williams spoke up. “We’ll begin setting everything up for the wedding. It is an honor to have the Duke Of Cambridge getting married in our humble church.”

“We appreciate your help, Father Williams.” Anne gave him a bright smile then looked at Louis. “We should go wait for Harry in the carriage, dear. He has things to talk about to Father Williams.”

Louis took her hand and allowed her to take him to the carriage where the man who had introduced himself to him as Zayn, helped them into it. He gasped as he was trying to get comfortable, a hand going straight to his stomach when he felt a hard kick. It was as if his child wasn’t comfortable anymore, and Louis hoped everything was okay with her or him.

“Everything okay?” Anne asked, a worried expression on her face.

“Y– Yes, just a kick. They’re getting stronger by the day.” Louis tried to smile.

“We have a lot of things to do. It’s not going to be the traditional wedding, but we’ll make it special.” Anne said.

Minutes later they started their way back home, getting there just in time for Anne to start getting everything ready. She wasn’t worried about the church, when her son had paid a good amount of money so they could have it ready up for a royal’s standards. Her son and future consort deserved nothing but the best.

Louis had barely finished his lunch when Anne and Lucy were taking him away to have new clothes fitted. He didn’t know how they were going to have everything ready by tomorrow, but by the look on Anne’s face, he knew the woman would make it possible. The day was quickly passing by and he had barely seen Harry, realizing that he missed him already.

While Anne had Lucy helping her, Louis wondered around the house. He figured out Harry had hired more people when the house was full and all of them were greeting him with respect. He found himself in the kitchen, trying to stay out of the three cooks way, when everybody was running everywhere after the meeting with the queen herself. He heard how they had been a blessing to the small town, after many of them desperately needed jobs and now they had one.

Before he had time to react, he was already sitting on a table with a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. The sixteen year old girl that had placed it in front of him waited for him to taste it with a smile on her face. When Louis did and let her know how good it was, she walked away to continue with her chores with a smile on her face. Louis could see the not so small baby bump on her, and made a mental note to beg Anne not to have her working too hard.

Like he had expected, Anne didn’t have a problem with his request. She had the girl working with her and Lucy instead of carrying heavy buckets of water all day long. When Harry finally got home, he went straight to his bedroom where he had been told Louis was taking a nap. It was almost dinner time when he got there. The small velvet box was in his hand, with a golden ring inside of it. He was a hundred percent sure it was the right fit for Louis’ dainty finger. He wanted to propose to him the right way, even when their wedding was going to be the next day and they had a child due in three months.

“You’re home.” Louis spoke up as soon as Harry had closed the door.

“I’m sorry I was gone all day.” Harry went to him and kissed him on the lips.

He kneeled down next to the bed, right by Louis’ side and started planning kisses on his belly. His child gave a hard kick, one that had the prince looking up at Louis with pride in his eyes. He or she was worth giving everything up for. And when he saw how happy Louis was, he was happy too.

“It’s okay.” Louis placed his hand on his cheek. “Your mom kept me busy all day.”

“She told me everything is ready.” Harry said. “She invited a few of the wealthiest families around here and I’m sure the whole town will be here. I’m finally settling down!”

“You didn’t want to before?” Louis asked.

“Not really when I was going to be king. It wasn’t for me, but I knew I would have to someday when Gemma married the snotty king of France. I would have loved to have her here, but she’s going to have a baby soon.”

“She’s older?” Louis asked again.

“Yes, and when she fell in love, I told my parents I would take her place.” Harry shrugged, leaning into Louis’ touch when the blue eyed boy started running his finger through his dirty hair. “I wanted to live here with my husband and kids, free of any responsibilities.”

“That was a very nice thing to do.” Louis told him, his heart melting at the confession.

“All for love, darling.” Harry looked up at Louis, then pulled back. “I want to do something.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“This is done way before the wedding, when I was supposed to be courting you. But this is more special because we’re both very sure we want this.” Harry said.

Louis waited for him to continue, already knowing what was coming. He felt butterflies in his stomach, or maybe it was the baby. Who knew. He was happy.

“Would you, Louis Tomlinson, accept to be husband? Would you do me the honor of making you happy for the rest of your life?” Harry said as he took out the velvet box and opened it.

Louis’ eyes were already full of tears and he couldn't speak when he knew he would start sobbing. He nodded and let Harry put the ring on his finger. Louis looked at it and then wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, feeling the older man wrapping his arms around his body.

It was the best day of Louis’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	11. X

The day started early for Louis, too early for his liking when he was too tired. He wanted to stay in bed with Harry all day, with his arms wrapped around him. Protecting him and their baby from any harm, just like he had promised. Unfortunately for them, Anne had made them get up to get ready for their big day.

They had a lot of people walking in and out of their bedroom, right after Harry had refused to leave Louis alone with people he hadn't known for long. He had taken a seat on a table in the corner of the bedroom, watching the maids help his mother get his angel ready. He smiled when Louis made a face when one of the maids showed him the jewelry he was supposed to wear.

He looked down at the papers he had in front of him, the ones that proved the many rents Louis had paid him. It was time to give him his money back, so he could use it as he pleased. In their world, Harry would be the one deciding what to do with it. Harry hated it, he hated the world they lived in. He would have loved to rule over England with Louis by his side, giving rights to those who didn't have any. Give all those children the chance to be someone in life. But sadly, he couldn't do that anymore.

"Harry! Darling, it's your turn." Anne called his name.

Harry looked up and his smile got bigger. Louis was worth giving up everything for. He slowly got up and made his way to the blushing boy. He was looking down at his belly, one hand cradling it over the expensive fabric of his wedding attire. The maids had done a great job at concealing his belly as best as they could, something Harry deeply disliked. But according to his mother, it was for the best.

It wouldn't keep many people from talking about how Harry had bedded his future consort months before the wedding. It was customary for them to wait for their wedding night, but that was something they had clearly ignored. Louis was carrying and was three months away from giving birth to the proof of that. Nonetheless, he carried his child with pride, knowing Harry was just as proud.

Harry stood in front of Louis, gently grabbing his chin to make him look at him. Louis gave him a smile, one of those that only Harry could get out of him. One full of trust.

"You look beautiful." Harry told him, seeing Louis blushing.

"You already look handsome, but I'm sure you will look even better once you're ready." Louis placed his hands on his chest.

He tried to smooth out the wrinkled up shirt Harry was wearing, but stopped once he realized there was no use.

"After the wedding I have something to give you." Harry told him, kissing his forehead before he walked away to get ready.

He left Louis wondering what it could be, but not worried at all when he was sure it was something good. Now it was Louis who took a seat on the bed and watched Harry get ready. It was so different for him when he was doing everything himself. Louis never expected that from the Duke Of Cambridge, or who used to be it when he thought he was as spoiled as all the wealthy people he had met before.

Louis ended up falling asleep, waking up when he felt someone lightly shaking him. He opened his eyes and found Lucy looking down at him. She was wearing fine clothes, something Louis had insisted she wear. She wasn't going to wear what the maids wore when she had been by his side ever since he had moved in with his ex husband. She was family to him as well as Liam.

"The wedding is about to start." She told him in that sweet gentle voice of hers.

Louis nodded and wordlessly got up, hoping his attire wasn't so wrinkled up. Lucy walked him all the way to the entrance, where a carriage was already waiting for him. He let Liam helped him into it before Lucy and then him got in and then they were on their way.

"Everybody is at the church already, they wanted to keep it as traditional as they could." Liam informed him, making sure the dozens of guards were guarding them just like Harry had ordered them.

"This is not traditional at all." Louis looked down at his belly.

"It is for the prince and queen." Lucy responded. "And it should be for you too. It is your wedding day, don't let anybody ruin it for you. Who cares what they say." She told him, surprising Louis and Liam when she had never raised her voice the way she had just done.

"Lucy's right, Louis." Liam gave him a warm reassuring smile.

Louis nodded and then took a deep breath when he saw the church getting closer and closer. The carriage stopped right in front of its wide wooden doors. Louis let Liam and Lucy get out first then it was his turn. He didn't realize how scared he was when he finally walked into the church. He no longer had his father, so it was Liam walking him down the aisle. He wouldn't have wanted his father there anyway, not when he was the reason he had ended up being miserable for four years.

He didn't have family there except Liam and Lucy. it was the best day of his life. Now he wanted to get married to the man waiting for him. Now he wanted to form a family with him and live happily ever after. Now he wasn't going to shed a tear, now he wasn't terrified anymore. Now he smiled when Liam joined his and Harry's hands then went to sit next to Lucy.

The church was full of queen anne's lace, a flower Louis had seen before. They were all white. Something that made Louis feel calm. A squeeze on his hand brought him out of his thoughts, and he smiled when he made eye contact with Harry.

Father Williams was quick to start the ceremony, saying a few words about Harry, Louis and their marriage. He then had them drink spiced wine from a fine chalice made of precious metals. It had been served by Harry, then offered to Louis who drank from it before Harry did. It represented a husband providing for his wife, and in their case, a husband providing for his husband.

They held hands as Father Williams blessed them and their union, under the word of their God. Louis furrowed his brow when a girl he didn't know, but guessing by her clothes was a noble, tied a woven ribbon out of many colorful ones around their hands just tight enough to keep them comfortable. Father Williams said a few words about bonds, then the ribbon uniting their hands was blessed and untied. Harry placed it in the same small box as the rings.

"It is done only by royals." Harry whispered on his ear. "It represents our unbreakable bond and marriage, the colors represent other things."

Years ago those words would have terrified Louis, now they made him happy and proud.

"Let us have a moment of silence." Father Williams said. "Let us take that time to wish the couple a happy long marriage till death does them part. To wish them healthy children and faithfulness."

Harry never let go of Louis' hand, not even when they were supposed to. Not even when Harry grabbed one of the rings and put it on Louis' finger as he spoke loud and clear.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; From this day forward until death do us part." Harry proudly said, giving Louis a smile.

Now it was Louis' turn to put the ring on Harry's fingers, and once it was done, Harry would be his forever. Even when death did them part. Because not even that would separate them.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; From this day forward until death do us part."

Louis knew those words, he had had to learn them along time ago. But now he wasn't afraid to say them and his voice didn't shake at all. His face wasn't wet with tears.

What was next was supposed to be Harry's coronation along with Louis', when Des was supposed to pass the crown down to Harry and Anne to Louis. But because Harry had given it up and the king wasn't present, Father Williams knew to skip it.

Louis' cheeks heated up when he heard the murmurs among their guests, but when Harry started rubbing circles on the top of his hand, he ignored them.

"Therefore what God has joined together on this day, let no man separate." Father William's spoke up. "You may go in peace now."

This time, Louis was the first to hold Harry's hand in his when they turned around to face their guests. Anne was looking at them with a proud smile as she clapped for the newlyweds. They walked hand in hand towards the exit of the church where a carriage was already waiting for them.

According to the tradition in their lands, a newlyweds first ever kiss was supposed to be in the privacy of their bedroom. In the privacy of their own home. But their home was one they shared with many, so it was only fair they had the whole second floor to themselves. Harry was just glad they were rooms in the first floor, he wouldn't want his mother to have to stay somewhere else.

Harry helped Louis into it, being as careful as he could. Now it was on him to keep Louis and their child safe as long as he lived, and after his death, from wherever he was. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis after getting in, then they started their journey back home where a small wedding party awaited them.

"Are you happy?" Louis asked his husband. He felt butterflies whenever he would think of Harry as his husband.

"The happiest I've ever been." Harry kissed his forehead. "Are you happy?"

"I've never been this happy before." Louis' eyes filled with tears, looking up at Harry and that's when he smiled.

Harry knew he should have waited until they got home and into their bedroom to kiss him, but the prince wanted nothing but to feel Louis' lips again. He found Louis adorable when as soon as their lips touched, Louis gasped and pushed him away. He covered his lips with one of his hands, while using the other to keep Harry away from his personal space.

"We were supposed to wait until we were in our bedroom!" Louis exclaimed.

"But I can't wait that long." Harry pouted, scooting closer to Louis until Louis somehow ended up on his lap.

"We'll be there soon, my love." Louis touched Harry's lips with two of his fingers. "And then you can kiss me all you wa–ow!" He gasped when the carriage went over a bump and jostle him, his hand quickly going over his belly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him, already worried out of his mind. He put his hand right next to Louis', feeling the small flutters.

"Just– that woke him up." Louis said.

"You are so sure it's a boy, darling." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, letting his husband rest his head against his chest.

"It has to be a boy." Louis mumbled. "I want to give you a boy...one with no mark."

"Whatever it is, we'll love it so so much." Harry started rubbing his back, understanding why Louis felt the way he did. "A girl is fine."

He sighed when Louis shook his head no, deciding not to continue in fear of upsetting him. If Louis wanted to give him a son without the mark, then so be it. But he was fine with whatever the lord decided to bless them with.

They arrived home not long after, and following tradition, Harry carried Louis all the way to their bedroom. He crossed the threshold of the bedroom and laid him down on their bed then crawled over him so he was hovering over him. It wasn't long before their lips were touching, the action quickly getting heated. They had a small party to go to where they would celebrate their marriage, but that was thrown out the window the moment Harry took their clothes off. He knew no one would come knocking at their door and interrupt them. The party could wait.

Louis forgot about everyone and everything the moment Harry entered him. He was on his lap straddling him, both of them completely naked with only the blankets and each other to keep themselves warm. Harry was sitting with his back against the headboard, making Louis get on his knees so he could thrust into him. He had made sure to wrap the blankets around Louis, but pushed them away when it started getting too hot.

He tried to be as close to Louis as he could, but his belly always got in the way. He was fine with leaning forward to kiss him as much as he could. He pulled back and his lips ghosted over Louis', feeling the warm puffs of air his Louis would let out every time he thrusted into him. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, never wanting to let go, not even when he came all over Harry and himself. Harry came soon after, fucking into Louis until his own orgasm passed.

He looked at Louis and brushed his hair back and out of his face with his fingers. Louis' cheeks were red and so were his eyes full of tears. Harry thought he had hurt him, but the horror soon passed when Louis kissed him right over where his heart was then rested his head against it.

Harry pulled him back and stared at him, one hand gripping his hip and the other lovingly caressing his warm cheek. "So beautiful." He whispered so only Louis could hear him. "So so beautiful."

Louis knew it now. For every ending, there was a new beginning. And sometimes a new beginning was better than the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> I'm sorry for the very short chapter, and I'm so sorry I took forever to update! I totally made up some of the wedding traditions and other things, hope you liked it!


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited 'cause I'm tired. I'm sorry its so short!

Harry laid in bed with Louis right next to him. They were still naked and covered with the blankets even when they knew they had to greet guests. Louis felt warm and comfortable when Harry had his arms wrapped around him. Harry rubbed Louis’ back and kissed the top of his head, with the knowledge that Louis was comfortable.

“We should get dressed and go downstairs. We have guests waiting for us.” Harry spoke up, breaking the silence filling the room.

“I don’t want to get up. I’m tired.” Louis whined, his eyes closing again after he had worked so hard to open them.

“We can take a little nap then.” Harry easily gave in, when who would become the light of his eyes, just wanted to sleep.

“Thank you.” Louis mumbled before he fell asleep.

Louis woke up again almost two hours later to Harry sleeping soundly next to him. He lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his chest. He observed him for a little while, memorizing his soft features. In his sleep, Harry looked younger than what he actually was. He looked completely relaxed and satisfied, something that brought happiness to Louis. He just wanted to be happy and see those around him happy too.

He rested his head on his chest again and looked around the room. His gaze settled on the chair on the corner where a ball of yarn rested and next to it was a blanket. Anne had been teaching him to knit for the baby. Something she had called the baby’s first ever blanket. Louis didn’t mind it at all when he had been learning a lot and would be his first ever gift to his baby. He sat up when he got tired of laying down then got up to put his clothes back on when he started getting cold again, but was too tired to lay down again.

He walked to the baby’s bedroom and smiled when he saw the crib Anne had already gotten for her grandchild. It was made from woven fabric with a wooden frame and it was completely embellished with gold. Louis thought it was too much, but Anne had insisted it was what his child deserved. He ran his hand through the side and smiled, unable to keep waiting to use it. He knew his son would be comfortable there and it was easy to move, that way he would be close to them.

“Lou?”

Louis turned around when he heard Harry’s groggy voice calling his name. He looked one more time at the crib and walked back into his and Harry’s bedroom. Harry was already sitting up on the bed, rubbing one eye and trying to look around with the other.

“I’m here.” Louis tried to go to him as fast as he could, getting there just as Harry opened his arms.

“Where were you?” Harry nuzzled his face on the crook of Louis’ neck.

He started rubbing circles on his back and kissed Louis’ neck when his husband sighed.

“I was in the baby’s room. The crib is beautiful.” Louis kissed the side of his face.

“Worthy of our child.” Harry looked up at him, about to kiss him but a knock on their door interrupted them.

“Harry? Louis? Loves it’s time to go downstairs and greet the guests, we have been waiting for a while.” Anne spoke up.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes!” Harry said, and when he heard her saying a “okay”, he looked back at Louis and kissed his lips.

“Let’s go greet them, love. You need to eat too.” Harry kept kissing him, just wanting to take his clothes off again.

“I’m starving.” Louis giggled when Harry started kissing all over his face.

“I made sure that mother ordered the cooks to cook your favorites. This is your day, darling.” Harry kissed the tip of his nose.

Louis never stopped looking at Harry, even when the man grabbed his hand and pulled him with him in tow out of the room. Not even when they were walking down the stairs and Harry wrapped his arm around his waist. Louis didn’t hear Zayn introducing them, then the guests cheering for them even though it had been hours after the wedding.

They started off with what would be their first ever dance as a married couple. The next royal wedding was a little different from what princess Gemma’s had been like, and everybody was quick to notice. It was different when Louis didn’t have his father to walk him to the middle of the dance floor and join his and Harry’s hands together. It was different because everybody noticed the absence of the king himself. It was his male heir who had gotten married and he was nowhere to be seen.

But the heir, Prince Harry, didn’t seem to mind when he only had eyes for his consort. He didn’t care what they thought when they didn’t matter to him. The only one who mattered to him was standing in front of him, one hand holding his own and the other on his baby bump.

The music started playing out of nowhere, bringing them out of their own little private world. Harry gently pulled Louis towards him and placed his hand on Louis’ lower back. The only thing that had grown with the pregnancy was Louis’ belly. It was well rounded and a little on the small side. Soon they started dancing in sync, in the middle of the ballroom with everybody watching them.

The wedding was everything Louis had dreamed of when growing up, everything he had dreamed from the moment he said yes to Harry. He couldn’t help but let himself smile in a way he had never done before. It left Harry breathless when he saw it. The moment he noticed the crinkles by Louis’ eyes, he pulled him closer, never wanting the music to end. He wanted to stay there forever.

They were in the middle of the ballroom, with everybody surrounding them and watching them as they danced. Watching the way the prince was so careful with his husband, the way he looked at him. Anne watched them with a smile on her face, wishing she could immortalize that moment forever. She let out a long sigh soon after, knowing his son would have been one of the many greatest kings in history if it hadn’t been for her husband. She was sure that her grandchild would have been worthy of their title.

The music was over too soon for their liking, having to find their seats when Louis was already exhausted. The guests started dancing just as Harry helped Louis sit down right next to Anne, then sat down right next to him. They waited until the music was over and the guests had their full attention on Harry. He said a few words to all the guests, thanking them for being there on his and Louis’ special day.

After that, they sat down to eat. Louis didn't know what to eat when there was a lot of food to pick from, so he just went for the first thing he saw. When he took the first bite was when he realized how hungry he really was. He tried to hold back, but he was finding it impossible when Harry kept putting more food on his plate and encouraging him to eat.

“You have to have some of the lamb.” Harry told him, making sure he put enough on Louis’ plate. “It's my favorite.”

Louis felt like he was going to explode when he was already full, but he smiled at his husband when he saw his hopeful expression, and took a bite from the lamb. His eyes widened as he chewed, finding it tender and juicy, just like he liked the meat to be.

“Did you like it?” Harry asked him.

“The best I’ve ever had.” Louis told him, watching the way his face lit up.

“Then I’ll make sure they cook it at least once a month.” Harry put the fork back down on the plate, then leaned forward to kiss Louis.

Louis happily accepted the kiss, ignoring the many people watching them. A few wishing them and the little one the best, and a few others with envy. The few that thought Louis wasn’t good enough for their prince, the ones that thought Louis had gotten pregnant to trap him, when it was clear that the Styles never rejected anyone who had their blood running through their veins. It was clear as day that Harry had been raised well, but it was also clear that the king had not accepted that union when his absence spoke volumes.

Harry was quick to feel their eyes on them, and wrapped an arm around Louis, hiding him from their view with his body. He glared at anybody that dared to look at Louis in any way that wasn’t friendly. When they were done eating, Harry said a few words to the guests. He was in the middle of his speech when the big entrance doors opened and a few guards stepped into the ballroom, interrupting him. Harry was quick to stand in front of Louis and his mother. In front of him stood Niall and Zayn, ready to defend them while Liam stood next to Louis.

Louis held onto Harry’s arm as they waited, feeling him tensing up when the king himself walked into the ballroom in all his glory. King Des looked around until his gaze found his wife’s deadly one. If that glare could kill, Des would already be rotting. His wife was the only one that could make him feel ashamed of his actions.

He stood in front of his wife and son, as if expecting them to give him a warm welcome. His gaze settled on his son’s husband, looking him up and down without even trying to hide the fact that he was doing it. His gaze stayed on his middle, until Harry was clearing his throat but said nothing.

“Don’t let me interrupt the feast. I know I’m late, but thanks to God, I made it to my son’s wedding before it is over.” Des gave the guests a bright smile.

The guests chuckled and went back to what they had been doing before their king showed up while Des made his way to where his wife was. He stood next to her then helped her sit down, both of them faking smiles throughout the entire event. Zayn, Niall and Liam went back to their spots as if nothing had happened.

“So nice of you to show up, dear.” Anne took a sip of her drink, refusing to look at the man.

“Everybody makes mistakes, dear.” Des held her hand, and tightening his grip when she tried to pull it away.

Nothing else was said until the party was over and everybody was on their way back to their bedrooms. Harry had refused to talk to his father, no matter how many times Louis begged him to do. Louis never stopped insisting as they got ready for bed and he knew he was annoying Harry, but he felt it was the least he could do when he felt it was his fault. Harry never wanted to talk to him ever again, but it was impossible when the next day all four were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

“Its nice to finally meet you, Louis.” Des spoke up as soon as Louis had walked in holding Harry’s hand.

Harry gritted his teeth the moment his father got up to help Louis sit down, noticing how uncomfortable Louis was.

“I– Its an honor to meet you, your majesty.” Louis stuttered, not sure if he should bow down or kiss his hand.

“Call me Des, dear.” The king smiled and went back to his seat at the head of the table. “I want to apologize for my rude and unwelcome behavior. I now understand Harry is free to do as he wishes, free to marry whoever he wants.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he listened to Des, not really knowing how to react or what to say. It wasn’t necessary when Des kept talking, even asking when he was due.

“I think we should go back to the palace before my grandchild is born.” Des said as he cut the fruit on his plate. “Not a Styles heir has ever been born out of that palace, and my grandchild won’t be the exception.”

“I think we should leave tomorrow morning.” Anne suggested.

She had been smiling all morning and Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He should have known it was all a plan of hers. His father couldn’t live without his mother and he would go to the end of the earth, do anything for her. This time it had taken him a little longer, but there he was now, trying to make them go back. Harry had enough of both of them.

“You both can go back if you wish.” Harry spoke up. “Louis and I stay here. This is our new home and it’s here where we’re going to welcome our child.”

“Bu–” Des started.

“But nothing, father. I gave up my title and I don’t intend to get it back, I don’t want it. What I want is to stay here and raise our children here.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand.

“But what about the crown!?” Anne shrieked, placing her hand against her chest.

“One of Gemma’s children can take over as soon as they’re old enough. That’s no problem. But Louis and I stay here.” Harry held his ground, narrowing his eyes when Des opened his mouth to say something.

“This is not over.” Des said then continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Louis looked down at his food. He put a hand on his belly when he felt a small kick, wishing Harry would go back and accept his title again. He didn’t want to be the reason for the Styles reign to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit so please let me know if you see a mistake. Hope you guys like it.

“You didn’t eat much.” Harry commented, still looking straight ahead when he was holding Louis’ hand as they walked around the house.

Louis wanted to go outside, but it was the middle of february and Harry wasn’t going to expose him to the cold. Instead, he had convinced him on going on an adventure around the house to explore it. So far they had found out that there was a secret passage from the ballroom to the kitchen.

It was secret because they didn’t know it was there until Harry had almost tripped on the edge of the wooden wall/door when it had been left ajar. Louis had laughed and Harry hadn’t been embarrassed at all when it had brought a laugh out of Louis after the breakfast fiasco that had been awkward.

“I wasn’t that hungry.” Louis shrugged. “Remember I ate too much the night before. I could barely sleep when I was too full.”

He looked down as soon as Harry looked at him and resisted the urge to look up when Harry moved in front of him. He had to when Harry started kissing the top of his head, not stopping until Louis was looking up. Harry went from kissing the top of his head to kissing his forehead and then finally his lips.

“You need to eat more than a piece of bread, Louis.” Harry’s expression was serious. “Promise me you will eat everything when we have lunch. I know father made you uncomfortable, that's why I've decided we'll be having lunch in our bedroom.”

“I promise you.” Louis quickly agreed when he couldn't deny Harry anything.

“Now that you’ve promised me you will eat everything Lucy brings you, let's continue exploring our home. Shall we?” Harry smiled.

“Okay, but only two more rooms. My feet and back hurt.” Louis said, expecting Harry to ignore what he had said and continued walking.

He was surprised when Harry stopped again, and like before, turned to look at him again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I didn’t think it was important. One of the servants said it was normal, and my swollen feet too.” Louis told him, biting on his bottom lip when he could see Harry wasn’t too happy.

“If they say it's normal then I guess it's true. That’s why you should have told me, and I wouldn’t have made you walk all over the house. Let me see them.” Harry squatted down and gently tried to grab one of Louis’ ankles, but his husband ended up taking a step back.

“I’m fine, and I can still walk.” Louis held his hands together, unable to look away from Harry as the man stared at him.

“I know you can still walk, but I just want to see them. Please.” Harry insisted, letting out a smile when Louis raised his left leg so he could look at his ankles.

Harry grimaced when he saw how swollen they were, and looked up at Louis who couldn’t even look him in the eye. Harry found strange the way Louis would never tell him when something was aching or when he didn’t feel good. He knew the kind of life Louis had lived before, and he wanted him to know he had started a brand new one with him. He ran his fingers along the skin, looking up when he heard Louis hissing in pain just from a light touch.

“Let's go back to bed, darling.” Harry got up and grabbed Louis’ hand.

Louis didn’t say a word, choosing to follow him instead. Harry made him lay down, telling him to wait there before he walked out of their bedroom. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his belly, only to open them again when he heard the knock on their door. He furrowed his brow and didn’t say anything until whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again.

“Come in.” Louis finally spoke up as he rubbed circles on the top of his belly, right by his belly button. It had slightly popped out now.

He sat up more and grabbed a pillow to cover his belly when Des walked in and closed the door. He gave Louis a smile that only made Louis feel uncomfortable, the feeling growing the closer the man got to him.

“How are you?” Des asked him.

“I'm— I'm good.” Louis stuttered. He looked at the door, wishing Harry would walk through it with whatever he had gone to get.

“I've been meaning to talk to you since this morning, but my son just wouldn't leave you alone.” Des said as he looked around the room, spotting the crib in the other bedroom.

“He'll be back soon.” Louis was quick to tell him.

“I'm not here to hurt you, Louis. Or humiliate you.” Des made eye contact with him as he got closer. “I understand it's you who my son wants and I have no say in that matter. You're the one he's going to spend the rest of his life with, you're giving him a child. It's a good thing he's responsible and he's shown me. We're not the type to abandon one of our own...nor leave responsibilities assigned to us at birth.”

“I don't understand…” Louis trailed off.

“I want my son back in his home, where he belongs. He's next in line and that's something he can't forget about. He has responsibilities with his motherland, his people. I need you to convince him to go back.” Des explained. “I want my grandchild to be born there, not here.” He looked around then at Louis again.

“I already tried, and he won't listen to me.” Louis told him, gesturing the man to sit on one of the chairs in front of his bed. “I don't think there's more I can do.”

“Oh but there is.” Des chuckled. “I've seen you two together. You would do anything for him just like he would for you, he would bend over backwards for you. He… he would even kill for you.” Des raised a brow.

The smile on Des’ face had Louis shaking. He couldn't know what Louis had done. It just wasn't possible when no one had pointed a finger at him.

“I have my ways, child.” The man no longer smiled. “I can’t judge you when that was no way to live. My Anne used to live through it until I chose her instead of that German princess I was supposed to marry. Anne used to be a peasant.” Des told him, smiling when he saw Louis’ expression.

“And they let you?” Louis asked.

“Oh no.” Des chuckled. “But I fought them until they let me do whatever I wished. It wasn’t long before we were married and she was expecting our Gemmaline.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, little crinkles forming by his eyes. “I’m happy you got your happy ending.”

“I didn’t realize Harry’s situation was almost similar to mine until he was gone. If the church ended up doing what I wanted years ago then why not now? I came here as soon as that happened, but now my son refuses to go back. I would hate for my grandchild to be born out of the palace. That has never happened before and I’m not going to let it happen, it's a tradition.” Des slowly got up. “I need your help, Louis.”

“I– I can assure you he will be born where he’s supposed to.” Louis told him. He wasn’t going to break the tradition, and he needed Harry to claim his title.

“A son.” Des said. “Louis, child, whatever the Lord decides to bless us with. Gemma was the first female in generations, she’s my pride and joy. As wise and beautiful as her mother. I can assure you that whatever we’re blessed with, we’ll welcome them with open arms.”

“I’ve always thought a male with no mark is better, it’s what I was taught to know it's best.” Louis looked down lovingly at his belly.

“They will be queen or king one day under their own birth right, whether they’re female or male...a male with the mark. They will rule this country no matter what, but if you wish for a son with no mark, then I hope you get what you want.” Des told him, a smile slowly forming on his face, but that was quickly gone when the door opened and Harry walked in holding a bowl on his hands.

“What are you doing here?” Harry walked up to Louis’ side and placed the bowl on the night table next to the bed. He never looked away from his father, not even when he moved to stand in front of Louis to block his father’s view.

“Harry, its okay. He came to see how I’m doing.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand, squeezing it as soon as his husband grabbed it.

“We were just getting to know each other.” Des took a step forward. “He’s the mother of my grandchild after all, we’re family.”

“After the little stunt earlier today, it is quite hard to believe that.” Harry got too close, enough to feel his father’s breath on his face.

“I’m your father, have some respect.” Des pushed him back.

“Harry…” Louis started getting nervous and after struggling, he finally got up.

“You and I are going to talk later.” Des said before he left.

Harry didn’t take his eyes off of him until he was gone. He turned around to make sure Louis was okay, looking right into his eyes.

“Did he hurt you? Tell me the truth.” Harry demanded, not knowing anymore who his father really was.

“He didn’t hurt me. He just came to see how I was doing.” Louis told him, having to sit down on the bed when his feet started hurting more than they already did.

Harry stared at him for a while, until he remembered what he had gone all the way to the kitchen for.he turned around and picked up the bowl then knelt down in front of Louis.

“What’s that?” Louis asked.

“Some sort of concoction for the swelling and pain. One of the servants said it is good. I hope it is and it doesn’t harm you or it will cost her her job...or her head.” Harry muttered his last words, but Louis had heard them loud and clear. Louis chose to ignore it.

“Who was it?” He asked instead.

“I don’t know, but she had a baby on her back. I didn’t know mother let them bring their children.” Harry said in a full disapproving tone.

Louis looked down at his lap and picked at a loose thread of his shirt.

“I– I begged your mother to hire her. She doesn’t have a husband and she needed the job and...and a place to stay.”

“There is a reason why they can’t bring their children. They’re a distraction when they’re as small as hers is, and when they get older they’re mischievous.” Harry tried to make him understand. He heard Louis hissing as soon as he touched his feet.

“She needs a job to support herself and her baby. It’s already hard for her as it is.” Louis started tearing up for no reason, feeling emotional. “That could have been me. Harry...she had her baby in the streets with no one to help her.”

By then, Louis was already full on crying, begging Harry not to kick her out. He was sure that the girl’s story was true when she had been desperate. She had nothing on her but the clothes she had on and her week old baby. Louis knew that look on her face, one of helplessness and cries for help. Louis had begged Anne until she had caved in and now the girl had a job, new and warm clothes and a place for her and her baby to stay in.

“Louis…” Harry started.

“No! She’s not leaving.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “She’ll be working for me then, you have my money so I’ll just use that to pay her. She’ll be my side like Lucy, both of them can help me out with the baby when he’s born.”

“I’m not going to kick her out, Louis. I’m not cruel. I just think it is a big distraction, but she needs to provide for herself and the baby so she can stay. She can either work in the kitchen or be here with you and Lucy. I don’t mind, darling. It’s whatever you want.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ feet.

“Thank you.” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s cheek, then reached down to kiss the top of his head.

“Anything for you.” Harry looked up at him, puckering up his lips, silently asking for a kiss that Louis gladly gave him.

“Don’t stop rubbing my feet.” Louis told him in between kisses, giggling when Harry tried to tickle them.

~*~

A week later Louis was yet to tell Harry he wanted to move back to the palace, but every time he tried to, he would always stop. He would tell himself it wasn’t the right time, that he needed more time. But he couldn’t keep wasting time when he was already seven months pregnant and his due date was quickly approaching. It didn’t help that Harry had been gone for the past two days, having gone to see more property that his grandfather had left him.

Louis would spend his days in his bedroom or walking round the house with Lucy and Edith. She always had her baby with her, a cute little baby boy that Louis loved to hold all the time. Louis had decided that the child and his mother would be going back with him and Harry. She had already accepted, and now Louis was just waiting for the right time to tell Harry.

It happened faster than he thought when Harry got back the next day. He thought he would be able to tell him, but he had spent the whole day in bed with Harry when the man had missed him. The only times he was allowed to get up was to go to the bathroom. Louis was sore for days after that and still couldn't tell him when Harry started fighting with his father.

It was a saturday afternoon in march, the maids worked around Louis who was sitting on a chair in his bedroom holding Jonas. Lucy was sitting next to him knitting a blanket for Louis’ baby while Edith worked on one of his shirts. She was making a few alterations now that Louis had gotten a little bigger and didn’t want to ask Harry for money to buy new ones.

“Aren’t you the cutest.” Louis cooed at the baby, looking up to see Edith looking at them with a smile on her face.

The baby stared at him with his big gray eyes and then cooed, bringing out a smile to Louis’ face. It just made Louis want the time to go faster so he could hold his baby in his arms. He tried to act like the wet spots on his chest weren’t there when he had started leaking the day before. He knew Harry had already noticed, and he was thankful he hadn’t said a thing.

He was playing with the baby when Harry walked in and slammed the door shut, startling the baby who started crying. Edith was fast to grab her son and left the room, both Lucy and her taking the blanket and shirt they had been working on.

“Is there something wrong?” Louis carefully asked

“Father’s younger brother came to visit.” Harry paced back and forth in front of Louis.

“Is that bad?”

“He’s just special, darling.” Harry walked up to him and knelt down in front of him, holding his hands in his warm ones. “I am afraid we’re gonna have to meet him, waste our time with him.” Harry sighed, and Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the bored expression on Harry’s face.

“How about we take a walk around the gardens?” Harry suggested, helping Louis up when he nodded.

The walk was supposed to be around the gardens, but they ended up in the stables with the horses. Harry had tried to keep Louis away from them, but Louis had insisted on seeing and feeding them. He had fallen in love with a white one, and Harry didn’t waste time to gift him to him. He knew it was dangerous for Louis to ride a horse at that point in his pregnancy, but when Louis insisted, he couldn’t say no to that sweet face of his.

“Can you go a little faster?” Louis asked.

He was sitting on the horse in front of Harry, and his legs were on the side while Harry’s were on either side of the animal. Harry had his arms tightly wrapped around Louis, making sure he was safe and comfortable at all times.

“I think it’s best if we keep this pace. Mother always says it’s dangerous for a pregnant person to ride a horse.” Harry kissed the back of Louis’ head.

“Yet here we are.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know you rolled your eyes.” Harry hooked his chin over his right shoulder, “You always do when you use that tone.”

“I did not.” Louis giggled, blushing when Harry started kissing his neck.

“You did. I know it.” Harry kissed his neck one more time before he made the horse go a little faster.

He decided it was time to go back home, to get out of the forest before lunch time. One of the stables took the horse as soon as Harry had helped Louis down, then grabbed his hand and walked inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his father and uncle sitting in the living room arguing about something.

“We’re eating in our bedroom.” Harry mumbled, but as he turned around to go, he caught their attention.

“Harry! Nice to finally see you.” A green eyed man slowly got up and made his way to them.

He was as tall as Harry, bald and overweight.

“John.” Harry faked a smile.

“And who is this?” John asked, looking Louis up and down. His gaze lingered on Harry’s and Louis’ linked hands and then to Louis’ belly. It made Louis feel uncomfortable.

“You finally married. Our invitation must have gotten lost.” John said.

“There were no invitations, uncle. It was a small ceremony, between us.” Harry said, moving to stand in front of Louis when the man took a step forward.

“I heard. I guess it is best to keep it between family when one poisons their bloodline with peasant blood. Isn’t that right, Des?” John smirked and looked at Des. “I also heard there’s no heir for the throne anymore. I guess it will be passed on to my firstborn.”

“Gemma will take over.” Des glared, knowing that it wasn’t going to happen when his own firstborn was miles away from home.

“You’re forgetting she can’t do that, dear brother.” John said, sure that he had finally won something and the throne would pass on to his family. His family that was always ignored.

“Actually, you’re looking at your next king. And my husband will soon birth my heir. There’s plenty of heirs to go around.” Harry smirked when he saw John’s face getting redder by the second. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to go pack our belongings so we can go back home. Father, we leave tomorrow morning.” He told his father before he walked away, pulling a speechless Louis away with him.

When they walked into their bedroom, Harry let go of Louis’ hand and started pacing back and forth. He kept rubbing his hands on his face while Louis watched as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“You did the right thing.” Louis finally spoke up. “The throne belongs to you.”

“I don’t want to go back.” Harry sat down at the foot of the bed. “Being king is a lot of responsibility and it will keep me away from you and our baby.”

“But it belongs to you.” Louis insisted, moving to sit next to him. “We have to go back, I’m not going to let them take it from your family because of me. We must go back.”

“I can always ask father to give me time before we’re crowned.” Harry looked at Louis who smiled.

Louis knew he had convinced him when Harry spoke up. It was then that they realized Louis had Harry wrapped around his little finger. Whatever Louis desired, Harry would go to the ends of the earth to get it for him. Nobody questioned if it was a good thing or not. What would the consequences be. It never crossed their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! Anyway. Enjoy, my loves. Sorry for taking centuries to update.

The journey back was long and exhausting for Louis. He had gotten his own carriage when he had Lucy, Edith, and her baby with him. Anne had excused herself when she decided to ride in the same carriage as Des while Harry was on his horse. He could never be too careful when things had already happened in the past. The last attack when they were traveling had been when he was fifteen years old. Many of their guards had died trying to keep them safe and Harry never stopped feeling guilty.

“There’s a crowd ahead!” Liam, who was on the front with Zayn and Niall, shouted.

Harry was quick to go ahead to see who it was, finding out it was just a group of peasants traveling on foot. They were dressed in rags and a few women had children on their backs. They looked exhausted and malnourished and he knew he had to do something when poverty was at its highest. He greeted them, seeing the way they hesitated to greet him. They wouldn’t look him in the eyes, choosing to look down at the ground instead. Zayn got closer when Harry motioned for him to do so. He was holding a big bag, reaching in it as soon as he was next to Harry.

He took out three bags full of coins, one for each family and offered the to them. They hesitated to do so, but when Harry got off his horse and talked to them, they ended up taking them. He found out they were heading to London when in their old town, there was nothing for them left. Harry wanted to help them, so he told them to go to the palace when they got there. He knew they needed more people around. He had just gotten back on his horse when he saw one of the guards helping Louis out. He made his way there and got off his horse, letting the guard take him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked him, reaching to place his hand on his waist.

“I need to walk. My legs are starting to go numb and the baby won’t stop kicking.” Louis complained as he fanned his face with his hand. “It's so hot.” He said.

Harry raised his brows and stared at Louis as if he had three heads when the weather was perfect. He thought that maybe it was a pregnancy symptom since Louis was already in his seventh month. He helped him walk around as he shouted that they were going to take a break. They ended up going into the forest, but stayed close enough so they wouldn’t get lost. Harry helped Louis sit down on a log, after making sure it was sturdy.

“Feeling better?” Harry asked, handing him a bottle full of water.

“A little.” Louis said as he looked deep into the forest where it was dark. “I feel so full.” He continued as he took small sips from the bottle.

“The baby?” Harry asked, nodding when Louis did.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, listening to the many creatures surrounding them. Louis had always loved to hear the birds chirping, and that day it was no different. He rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, letting his husband wrap his arms around him.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, pulling Louis out of his daydream.

“Names.” Louis answered with a smile on his lips. “I think we should start thinking of names.”

“If you let me, I would like to give our child my mother’s name. If they’re a girl, of course.” Harry looked down at Louis, then leaned forward to kiss his lips when Louis looked up.

“Anne Elizabeth Charlotte.” Louis smiled.

“They’re lovely names, love.” Harry agreed with the names. “Now if they’re a boy.”

“Harry Edward.” Louis immediately answered. “I want the baby to have your name, his father’s name.”

Louis giggled when Harry seemed to think about it as he made strange faces that had him biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Don’t you want something more original? Harry asked him, hoping for Louis to say yes and pick something other than his name. “I just think our baby should have an original name, something that sets him apart.”

“Like what?” Louis pulled away and grabbed his hand.

“Philip?” Harry said, knowing Louis hadn’t liked it when he frowned.

“I don’t like it.” Louis disapproved. “It has to be meaningful.”

“What would be meaningful to you?” Harry asked, watching the way Louis furrowed his brows as he thought about it.

“Adam.” Louis’ eyes shined. “Adam Edward.”

“Why Edward?” Harry whined, until it clicked.

He thought he would feel jealous, but he only held Louis tighter. He understood Louis had been in love with someone else before, but now he was all his and he was going to give him his first child.

“He has to have his father’s name.” Louis insisted. “If you don’t want him to be a Harry, then he has to be an Edward. Please.” Louis begged.

“Fine. Adam Edward it is.” Harry agreed.

“Thank you!” Louis kissed his lips, then tried to get up. “I think I’m ready to go.” he said as Harry helped him up.

Harry helped him back into the carriage and made sure he was okay before he got on his horse and started their journey back home. They ended up getting there by midnight, and after a light dinner and a bath, he and Louis went to bed. He didn’t know how much he had missed his bed until he was laying on it with Louis by his side. The smaller man was resting his head on his chest, and Harry had his arms wrapped around him holding him tight.

While Louis slept, he thought about asking his father for time before he and Louis had to be crowned. He wanted to spend time with them instead of spending it all day in their study with a million papers in front of him and even more issues that needed to be solved. His father had been king for many years, and had prepared Harry for it when the time came. But Harry wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to fill his father’s shoes, he just hoped he was good enough to not send the country into a crisis.

As the weeks passed by, Louis and Harry spent everyday together. They would go on walks around the castle, and if Louis was feeling okay, they would ride Harry’s horse. It was Louis’ favorite activity of the day when Harry would take him all the way into the forest. They would always stop and sit near a tree where Harry would kiss him until his lips hurt and his neck was littered with small red marks. It wasn't just Louis whose neck Harry marked, when he liked to leave his marks on Harry too.

By the time he was eight months, he had gotten bigger and the baby kicked more often. It was something that to them meant the baby was doing okay, allowing Louis to go about his days without a worry. The days when Harry had to go away, he would spend them reading books, wanting to know more about their kingdom, or he would spend them in the gardens when the weather was fine.

The day Harry came back from his trip, Louis had greeted him with hugs and kisses. It wasn’t until he pulled apart from his husband when he noticed the man standing behind Harry, looking at him with curiosity and a glint of something in his eyes. Louis made sure to stand behind Harry, still holding the man’s hand.

“Louis, I would like to introduce you to Stephen Smith. He’s in charge of training our armies. Stephen, this is my husband Louis.” Harry introduced them.

Louis smiled at the man who smiled back. The man and Harry spoke for a few minutes until the man had to go. Harry led Louis upstairs and into their bedroom. A crib and a rocking chair had been added to the bedroom when Louis had flat out refused to let their child sleep in another bedroom. Not even the fact that their child was going to have nannies looking after them made Louis change his mind. The fears from his past still haunted him, even though he was happy now and Harry treated him with respect. There wasn’t a day where he wasn’t afraid, even when he was starting to fall for Harry.

Waking up to him next to him every morning, and seeing his peaceful face as he slept was something he looked forward to every morning. The man would always smile at him and kiss him first thing in the morning, then he would greet their baby who greeted their father with a few kicks. It was all perfect for Louis, and he just hoped that Harry was starting to feel the same way.

It took them a while to climb all those stairs, and when they made it to their bedroom, Louis was trying his best to catch his breath. Harry had insisted on carrying him, but Louis had refused when he didn’t want to tire Harry out and he felt that he needed to walk. It made the baby restless during the day, but at night his child was finally letting him sleep.

“How have you been?” Harry asked him as he walked him to the bed then made him sit down as he knelt down in front of Louis. “And how’s my baby?” He cooed, kissing all over Louis’ tummy, his hands on either side of his belly.

Louis started running his fingers through Harry’s messy and dirty hair after he had been gone almost a week.. “We’re both okay. I think they missed you as much as I did.”

“Really?” Harry looked up at him. “You missed me?”

“Of course I did. Whenever you’re gone, I’ll always miss you.” Louis confessed, kissing Harry when the man reached up for him.

“Have you had dinner?” Harry asked as soon as he had pulled back.

“Not yet, I was waiting for you to come home.” Louis told him. “Your mother told me you were coming back today and I wanted to wait for you.”

“I’m going to take a bath and then we can eat.” Harry said as he got up. “Do you want to come with me?” He asked Louis, giving him that look he always gave him before sex.

That was another thing that Louis loved about Harry. The fact that Harry never forced him to have sex with him. If Louis wasn’t in the mood like he hadn’t been lately due to the pregnancy, then Harry would leave him alone and that was it.

It was a silent agreement when Louis took his hand and let the man take him towards a hot bath waiting for Harry. A few of the servants had made sure it was ready per Louis’ requests. Louis glared at one of the servants whose name he couldn’t remember nor did he care to know when the young man as young as eighteen was looking at Harry with such liberty. It made Louis’ blood boil when Harry glanced at the servant for less than a second before he started taking his clothes off, right in front of him.

“You can leave now.” Louis told him.

“But I always help his majesty.” The servant dare defy Louis.

“Tommy.” Harry glared at him. “Never defy my husband. He has as much authority as I do and you’re here to listen and follow orders.”

Tommy looked down at the floor. “As you wish, your majesty.” He said before he left the room.

Once he was gone, Harry finished taking his clothes off then got in the bath, motioning for Louis to join him. Louis hesitated for a few seconds before he started taking his clothes off too. The water was hot, but Louis felt comfortable. He stayed quiet, starting to feel his face getting hotter the more Harry stared at him. There was something in his eyes, but before he could figure out what it was, Harry reached for him and pulled him closer.

“Did you and– “ Louis paused when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

“It does not matter.” Harry replied as he grabbed the soap to clean Louis’ hair.

“I’m– I was just curious.” Louis looked down at his bloated belly, focusing on a beauty mark he had right on the top.

“He was...but it stopped long before you came into my life.” Harry started running his fingers through Louis’ hair, making sure not to pull on the knots.

It seemed to relax Louis when he leaned against Harry’s chest and rested there, where he forgot about the rest of the world. However, it didn’t last long when Louis pulled back, smiled at Harry and then kissed him. Louis easily let Harry prep him, never complaining even when Harry was going a little too fast for him. He let Harry know anyway, when the man always encouraged him to speak up if something ever bothered and made him uncomfortable.

“Did I hurt you, love?” Harry asked him, his fingers still deep inside of Louis.

“No.” Louis answered, then continued moving his hips in circles, letting Harry pleasure him the way only he knew how to.

Harry fingered him for a few more minutes before he took his fingers out. He got up and pulled Louis out of the bathtub with him, the bath they were supposed to take long forgotten. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Louis then grabbed another one to use himself before he pulled Louis toward the bed. He made sure to be extra careful when he entered him, making sure he wasn’t putting his whole weight on Louis’ tummy when Louis was on his back and Harry wanted to see him.

Harry always wanted to see him when they made love. He loved the facial expressions Louis would make, he loved to hear him be as loud as he wanted. He thrusted in and out of him, but soon slowed down until he stopped. He sat there, watching Louis as if it was the first time he was seeing him in years. He watched him until Louis started squirming underneath him and looked away, his cheeks turning red.

Harry took a moment to observe him, to run his fingers through his hair then down his face where he placed his hand on his cheek. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him, once again moving inside of Louis. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, always kissing him when he hadn’t kissed him for a whole week. Harry had missed him, more than he thought he had. They finished just like that, tangled up in the bedsheets together as one.

“I missed you.” Harry whispered, when he had Louis in his arms. Maybe it meant more than that, but he wasn’t quite ready to tell Louis.

He watched Louis sit up then turned around to face him. He was wearing nothing but a white shirt of Harry’s. It kept sliding off of his small shoulders and the fabric hugged his tummy. Louis was like an angel sitting in front of Harry, and the man swore to never let him go. He wouldn’t lose him.

“Maybe next time I can go with you.” Louis suggested as he reached out for a grape from the tray of food one of the servants had brought earlier.

“I would love that.” Harry said, reaching for him again to hold him in his arms.

“Next time then.” Louis planned, feeding Harry a few grapes.

The following days, Harry clung to Louis every second of his day. A morning, two days after Harry had come back from his trip, he had woken Louis up with kisses and breakfast in bed. After that, they had spent the day posing for one of the most famous artist in England. Harry was set on having a painting done while Louis was still pregnant with his heir. It was tradition, and as soon as Louis had the baby, the artist would come back to paint another one. Louis had complained whenever his back hurt from sitting for long periods of times.

Harry was falling in love.

After that day, Harry never left again. He would stay home and spend time with Louis like he had always done. Two months later and Louis was due at any moment now. Harry wished he would stay in bed, but Louis was far too stubborn to listen. Harry couldn't say no whenever Louis would beg him to ride his horse to the forest, never listening to Anne when she was against it.

They had been riding for ten minutes when Louis finally asked to stop so he could sit by the river. Harry obliged to his request, being careful not to hurt his most precious treasure.

“Come sit with me.” Louis patted the spot next to him.

Once Harry was sitting down, Louis leaned against him and rested his head o Louis’ shoulder, feeling Harry’s arm around his waist.

“We have to go back soon.” Harry looked up at the gray sky. “It’s getting late, love.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Louis sighed.

“You like the river.” Harry commented. “You always want to come here when we come around here.”

“When I was little, Liam’s mother used to take us to a river. Those were the happiest days of my life, and now these are the happiest days of my life.” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s front.

“When our child is born, we’ll make sure to bring them here when they’re old enough.” Harry said, smiling when Louis kissed his shoulder. “In fact, all of this is now yours.”

“It can’t be mine.” Louis giggled.

“I want it to be yours, and one day it will be our child’s then their child’s.” Harry looked around, making Louis move so his husband could sit on his lap.

“We’ll meet our little boy soon.” Louis reminded Harry. He had been doing it for a week now.

He looked up at Harry, letting the man kiss him until his lips were hurting. Louis loved that kind of pain, the kind that left you satisfied. Harry let him stay until the sky was turning dark, that’s when he decided it was time to go. He helped Louis onto the horse, then climbed after him, making sure they were all comfortable.

They started their way back home, letting the horse trot as he pleased. Louis turned around to give Harry a kiss, both of them closing their eyes long enough to miss the snake whose sudden movement startled their horse. The horse’s first reaction was to stomp it, jerking them both around before it took off running toward the castle. Harry unable to control him.

“Harry!” Louis cried out, terrified when he saw a few trees ahead, their branches intertwined.

Harry tried to steer his horse around, but it was too late when the frightened animal passed through the branches, making Harry hit his head with a thick one. Louis screamed when Harry fell off the horse and pulled him down with him. He landed on the cold ground on top of the man, hitting the side of his stomach with the trunk of the tree. He lay there, heavy breathing, hearing nothing but that. An owl in the distance, the horse running away from them.

It started as a sharp pain under his belly button that quickly spread all over. Louis felt like he was on fire. He tried to get up, having to pause a few times until he was sitting up. He looked around in confusion, seeing the world going dark all around them. When he finally turned to look at Harry, it was as if the world was falling around him. He tried to reach for him, but quickly pulled his hand away when he saw the deep gash on Harry’s forehead and the crimson blood coming out of it, staining his skin. His once white shirt was now stained with dirt.

“Harry?” Louis whispered.

He started crying when the man never responded, never moved. He looked around again, seeing the top of the castle far away, hoping somebody would help them. But when no one ever showed up, Louis ignored his own pain and laid down next to Harry. He placed his head on his chest and his arm around him, then closed his eyes as he hummed a lullaby. If his Harry was long gone, he would follow soon.

Time passed by until he was panting, having to do it so he wouldn’t pass out due to the pain. Harry’s shirt was soaking wet with his tears and stained with the blood coming out of his injured arm. He thought he was dead when he could see a light, until he heard the many voices and loud footsteps coming their way. That’s when Louis allowed himself to cry out loud, to scream when the pain was too much for him that he ended up passing out.

~*~

When Harry woke up, it was with a pounding headache and Louis’ screams somewhere not far. He sat up and tried to get up to go to him, but the dizziness was enough to make him fall. He felt arms around him trying to help him up and take him back to bed, but the bed wasn’t where Harry wanted to go.

“Louis?” Harry looked up at Liam who had his arms wrapped around him.

“You fell off your horse and hit your head, you need to rest.” Liam told him, having ignored his question.

“No...Louis?” Harry asked again, going still when he heard Louis screaming again. “Liam…” Harry spoke through gritted his teeth.

“He’s having the baby.” Liam told him. “Your mother and the doctor are with him.”

“Ta– Take me there.” Harry demanded.

“He’s giving birth, you can’t be in there.” Liam tried to reason with him.

“I said,” Harry grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to him. “take me to him.”

Liam nodded and along with Zayn, they helped him into the room. Harry didn’t waste time knocking when he wanted to see Louis, completely unprepared at what he saw. Louis lay in the bed, looking feverishly while Anne wiped his face and down his neck. The doctor was at the foot of the bed while Lucy and Edith helped keep the white bedsheet covering his lower half out of his way.

“Harry!” Anne exclaimed. “You can’t be here.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked instead.”Answer me!” He demanded when no one would tell him anything.

“He’s been pushing for hours now.” The doctor answered. “I’m afraid the baby will suffocate and his majesty–”

“He won’t die, he can’t.” Harry interrupted him.

“It's inevitable.” The doctor said. “The mother and baby never survive most of the time.” He explained, then stumbled back when Harry grabbed him by the shirt.

“Listen to me.” Harry growled out. “It's your head on the line. Don’t make me cut it off.” He threatened.

“Your majesty…” The doctor swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“They won’t die. You’re not going to allow it.” Harry said, then let him go and made his way to Louis.

He took his mother’s place, holding Louis who was barely conscious.

“I’m here, love. I’m here.” Harry kissed the top of his sweaty head.

The next hour was the hardest for them, when Louis was awake long enough to try and push over and over before stopping due to exhaustion. The white bedsheet underneath Louis soon turned a crimson color as Louis’ cheeks slowly lost their rosy color, one of the many things about him that Harry was starting to love. Harry had never seen something as gruesome, yet so beautiful when he heard that small fragile cry.

He looked away from Louis to see the small body that the doctor was quick to hand over to Lucy as he murmured something to her.

“It is a boy, your majesty.” The doctor announced.

Harry gave a weak smile and looked down at Louis, happy that his husband had gotten what he wanted. He was startled when Louis cried out in pain again. His green eyes searched desperately for the doctor who was once again in front of Louis. The doctor looked at Harry with panic in his eyes. When Louis started pushing again, it wasn’t long before another cry, even more fragile, filled the room.

“A girl.” The doctor announced again.

“Hear that, love? A boy and a girl.” Harry looked down at Louis with a smile on his face, but frowned when Louis looked at him and gave him a weak smile before his eyes closed. “Louis?” Harry felt a lump in his throat and his eyes filled with tears.

Louis never opened his eyes again, not even when his babies’ cries echoed around the room, needing their mother. Not even as Harry sobbed, face hidden on Louis’ stomach, before he looked up with green eyes full of tears at the small babies laying down next to their mother.

 

 

[This ain't the end!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4AMRmDczDg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really really short chapter, but I wanted to post fast. There's one or two more chapters left of this fic. Hope you guys like it. :)

Louis never opened his eyes again, not even when his babies’ cries echoed around the room, needing their mother. Not even as Harry sobbed, face hidden on Louis’ stomach, before he looked up with green eyes full of tears at the small babies laying down next to their mother.

"Louis?” Harry called his name again.

Nothing.

“No. No…” Harry cried, not caring that it wasn't proper of a prince to cry the way he was doing.

But how could he not when the man he swore to protect and love had slipped away.

The doctor hurried up to check on Louis, completely ignoring Harry when the prince moved to sit on the bed and pulled Louis on his lap. He cradled his husband like a baby, while their children cried next to them. He tried to push the doctor’s hands away. He didn’t want anyone to touch his love.

“Your majesty,” The doctor spoke up. “He is alive. His heart beats and he is breathing. It must be exhaustion. He needs to rest.”

Harry looked at the doctor before finally looking down at Louis. He placed his hand over his chest, then his head when he wanted to hear it himself. It was true. His heart was still beating and upon further inspection, his husband was still breathing. Both were faint, but they were there. Harry couldn't hold it anymore and started crying again, this time holding Louis tighter. He nodded when his mother approached him and took the babies with her to the other side of the room to get them cleaned up and dressed.

He refused to let anybody else in the room and stayed in bed with Louis as the doctor and Lucy cleaned Louis up. He held him while Edith replaced the bedsheets, always kissing his forehead and sometimes his lips. When Louis was finally clean, Harry laid down next to him to guard him as he slept. His mother had already given the servants orders to cook a hearty meal for both of them.

The hours passed slowly and Harry knew their children were hungry, but he didn’t have the heart to wake Louis up. Instead, he let Lucy and Edith take care of them after his mother had retired back to her bedroom to give his father the news. When the babies cries started getting louder, Harry finally got up, ignoring his headache, and walked up to Edith. He gently took his daughter in his arms, smiling when he held her in front of him to finally meet her. She stopped crying and instead nibbled on her small fist. Her brother doing the same.

Harry’s opinion was maybe biased, but he swore she looked just like her mother. Beautiful just like him. He brought her close to him and held her against his chest, giving her his first ever kiss on the top of her small head. He kissed her again, feeling the soft strands of her hair against his lips. He turned to look at Edith, but his attention quickly focused on Louis who was just waking up after sleeping for hours.

Harry gave his daughter to Edith, then went to Louis who was trying to open his eyes. Louis was pale and had deep dark circles under his eyes. He looked ill, but to Harry, he was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

“Love.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, kissing the top of his head over and over.

“M— My baby..?” Louis’ voice was raspy, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Louis looked around until his gaze settled on Lucy and Edith holding two small babies. Harry nodded at them when they gave him a questioning look, then watched them get up with the babies still in their arms.

“Look at our little Elizabeth.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head as Edit handed Louis his daughter.

“A girl?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry with tears in his eyes before he looked down at his daughter he was now holding, then at the second baby that Lucy was holding.

“A girl.” Harry proudly told him. “And she's beautiful just like her mother.” He said, smiling when Louis smiled.

“I don't remember having two babies.” Louis said, eyeing the second baby as it was handed to him.

“You were in distress.” Harry explained. “They were a surprise. We were blessed with our little Adam and Elizabeth.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, not minding how now all of his husband’s attention was on their newborns. He loved watching him and the way he would look at both their babies. It was then that he knew Louis loved them the same, both of them were his life. They were pulled out of their happy bubble when both babies started crying.

“They're hungry, your majesty.” Edith told him.

Louis looked up at her in confusion, still a little sleepy after the birth. When his babies continued crying, it was then that he realized what they wanted. It made him panic when he didn't know what to do. Lucky for him, Edith and Lucy helped him place both babies upright against his bare chest where they started nursing right away.

It was a weird feeling at first, and he felt awkward with Harry there watching him as he fed their babies. It was soon gone when he focused on his babies, enjoying his moment with them. Harry sat next to him, where he was propped up by pillows, and started rubbing Adam’s small back, leaning forward to place a kiss on his head.

Adam barely had any hair while his sister had a head full of it, both of it a dark brown that rivaled their father's. It was still too soon to see any similar features to their parents. Lucy and Edith ended up leaving them alone, but not before they had told Louis what to do after their babies were done eating.

As soon as they had finished eating, they fell asleep. Louis let Harry help him put them next to him when he refused to have them away from him in the crib. When they were sure they were okay, Louis turned his attention back on Harry, seeing the white bandage wrapped around Harry’s head, stained with a little bit of blood. Louis knew he had hit himself hard and the wound was deep, and he was eternally grateful that Harry was still alive.

“Does your head hurt?” Louis asked him, letting Harry pull him into his lap.

He winced a little when his bottom made contact with his husband’s lap. He was sure he was going to be hurting for days, but it was easy to ignore when all his attention was on Harry now that their babies were asleep.

“Just a little.” Harry told him. It was a lie, his headache was killing him, but his mother had already ordered the doctor to give him something which didn’t help to take the pain away at all.

“I thought you were dead.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears.

“I thought the same about you.” Harry held him tighter. “I’m sorry I made you fall.”

“It was an accident.” Louis placed his hand on is cheek, letting Harry kiss him.

They pulled away when they heard a knock on their door, and after Harry had told them to come in, Anne and Des walked into the bedroom. Behind them, Edith and Tommy walked in, each holding a tray of food. Tommy quickly placed it on the night table and walked out, leaving Edith behind. She grabbed a cup and slowly offered it to Harry who gave him a confused look. She blushed and looked down, just as Louis took it from her.

“It’s for the headache, your majesty. Just herbs. My mother knew how to use them and she taught me. They will make you feel better.” Edith explained.

“She’s right.” Des spoke up. “It works wonders for my headaches.”

Harry grabbed the cup and thanked Edith before she left. He drank slowly from it, ignoring the bitter taste of it. He had a sweet tooth, and the bitterness was making him want to stop drinking it but he had to. While he did so, he watched his father congratulate Louis then approach his children.

“And a few decades from now, we’ll have another king ruling over England. Well, a queen if our little Adam and his children decide they don’t want the title.” Anne happily told Des.

“May I?” Des asked.

When Louis nodded, Des easily picked his granddaughter up and held her against his chest, slightly rocking her when she made small whimpering sounds. He kissed her forehead and placed her back down on the bed, then picked his grandson up. He did the same with him, then he and Anne were gone to let the four of them rest after the long day they had.

When they were gone, Harry helped Louis to the table then brought the food so they could eat. They ate in silence when they were both starving, and when they were done, Harry helped Louis to the bathroom then to the bed. Louis had his babies in his arms as soon as he had sat down, wanting to hold them all the time. He kept kissing them, something that Harry found adorable.

“They love you already.” Harry commented.

“As I do.” Louis looked at him, then back down at his babies who were snuggled up against his now bare chest. Harry had made sure to cover them with the blanket so Louis wouldn’t get cold.

“You look exhausted, love. I think we should sleep.” Harry suggested.

“I want to spend a little more time with them.” Louis stared at his babies. “I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and I’ll no longer be here. That I’m going to be back there with Howard.”

“Howard is dead.” Harry told him. “He won’t hurt you or our babies.”

“It’s just silly of me to think he will come back one day and hurt me...hurt you.” Louis said, finally looking up at the father of his children.

“All you need to know is that he won’t hurt you. Never again.” Harry promised him.

Louis believed him like he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking forever to post this, but I just finished it just now! This is the last chapter before the epilogue so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!!

A week after the twins were born, Harry didn’t expect to see his sister Gemma walk through the door. She was holding her husband’s hand and a woman who Harry assumed was the nanny was following behind holding a baby boy in her arms. While Harry was sure Gemma was fine with letting someone else take care of her son while she attended to her duties, he knew it wasn’t going to be like that for Louis.

His lovely husband refused to let anybody else that wasn’t himself or Harry take care of their babies. He spent all day with them and it was like a dream for Harry. He never thought he would have his own family.

“Alexandre, Gemma.” Harry greeted them. “It’s good to see you.”

“Harry, it’s good to see you too. How are you? How’s your husband and your children?” The man asked with a thick French accent. He was a tall brown-eyed man with blond hair down to his shoulders. Harry considered him to be handsome, but would never be comparable to his husband’s beauty.

“They’re doing wonderful.” Harry smiled. Everytime he talked about them, his heart soared with love.

“I cannot wait to meet them.” Gemma smiled as she wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

“And I cannot wait for you to meet them. They’re my everything, Gemma.”

“I can tell. Your eyes sparkle when you talk of them. Father and mother?” She kissed his cheek then held his hands in hers.

“They’re in their bedroom. They did not tell me you were coming. It was a great surprise.”

“They do not know either. I wanted to surprise you.” Gemma said, then looked at the woman holding the small child in her arms, opening her own gently taking her firstborn. “And this is Noé.”

“May I?” Harry asked.

Gemma nodded and let the future king hold her child. Alexandre wrapped his arm around Gemma’s waist, watching his firstborn look at his uncle as he settled down comfortably in the man’s arms. It now came so naturally for Harry to hold a child, especially when he would hold his own children all the time. He and Louis would take afternoon walks with their babies and every passing day, Harry’s feelings for the blue eyed beauty only grew stronger. It was safe to say Harry couldn’t live without Louis. He slept peacefully at night when he was sure Louis felt the same way. He felt it every time Louis kissed him, every time Louis let him hold him and the way he would hold him too. As if Harry was his lifeline. Harry was so in love with him.

“I’m sure they will be delighted to see you three. They are finally going to meet their grandson.” Harry said.

“My Gemmaline!”

They looked up and saw their mother walking down the stairs with Louis, Lucy and the babies. Anne quickly gave her grandson Adam to Lucy then rushed to hug his daughter. Louis carried Elizabeth in his arms, being careful and making sure Lucy was being careful too as they walked down the stairs. Louis started feeling nervous out of nowhere when he was about to meet his husband’s sister for the very first time. He knew Harry had told her about him in the letters he had sent her, but it still scared him that she might not like him.

Now that all three of them were together, Louis could see the similarities between the three of them. They both looked like their mother. Louis smiled at the way Anne was holding her daughter then when she finally got to meet and hold her grandson who was only a few months older than his children.

“Gemma, Alexandre, this is Louis, my queen.” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, bringing him closer to him and his sister. “Lou, this is my sister Gemma and her husband Alexandre.” He introduced them, seeing Louis nodding once and shyly smiling at them.

“You are even more beautiful in person. Brother did not do you any justice when he described you in one of his letters.” Gemma grabbed his hand. “May I?” She opened her arms, asking for a hug, and smiled when Louis hugged her.

“Gemma is right.” Louis heard Alexandre say, seeing him squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

Gemma let go then looked down at the baby Louis was holding, asking for permission to hold her. Louis nodded and gently placed his daughter in Gemma’s arms then his son, knowing Gemma wasn’t going to drop them. Louis could see how happy Anne was now that all her family was there, and smiled even brighter when Desmond joined them.

“Alexandre.” Desmond greeted him then looked at his precious daughter and hugged her. ”Darling, what a beautiful surprise.” He hugged Gemma then kissed her cheeks.

“We wanted you and mother to meet our Noé. It is finally safe to travel long distances now that he is older.” Gemma smiled when Desmond took his oldest grandson in his arms.

“We would have traveled sooner, darling, but we had quite a lot of things going on here.” Des explained with a smile on his face. He looked at his newborn grandchildren with a proud smile, letting Harry and Louis know not to take it the wrong way.

“You must be tired!” Anne exclaimed. “Why don’t you go rest for a few hours then we can have dinner together. It will give the cook's time to make a special dinner for tonight.”

“Sounds lovely.” Alexandre returned her smile then looked at Harry and Louis. “It was lovely to meet you, Louis. Harry.” He smiled then grabbed his son from his grandfather’s arms.

Gemma gave the newborns back to their parents then grabbed her mother’s hand and let her walk with her to the bedroom Lucy had requested someone else to start getting ready. Harry looked down at his daughter then at Louis who was giving all his attention to their little Adam. Harry wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked with the rays of the sun caressing his hair, the strands changing to a lighter brown. He was just about to open his mouth, but his daughter’s cries interrupted him.

“She probably needs to be changed.” Louis said as he watched his husband trying to see if she smelled.

“I do not smell anything.” Harry wrinkled his nose, holding the baby up to get another whiff.

“We have to go see.” Louis chuckled at Harry’s antics.

“After you, my love.” Harry grinned, dimple and all.

Louis walked back to their bedroom, watching the way Harry was cooing at their daughter to get her to calm down. Harry was the best with their babies, having gotten used to fatherhood quite fast. Louis felt butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at Harry, and he felt so happy when Harry would give their babies all of his attention. It turns out Elizabeth was just fussy when the absorbing cloth covering her bottom was still dry. Louis felt bad for whoever had to wash them.

“We should probably pay more money to whoever washes their clothes.” Louis suggested as Harry made his way to the bed to lay down with Elizabeth. The prince happily took his son and heir when Louis laid the baby down on top of his chest.

“I’ll make sure she gets paid more, love.” Harry kissed Elizabeth’s little fist then the top of Adam’s head. “Come lay with me. I haven’t had the chance to hold you.”

“You did this morning.” Louis said, quickly making his way to his side of the bed. He picked up their daughter then laid down next to Harry, placing his head on the man’s chest and making sure his daughter was comfortable on top of his chest.

“But I want to hold you longer.” Harry said as he rubbed his son’s back.

Louis looked up at him and kissed his jaw. “And I want you to hold me too. As long as you want.”

“I will. Everyday for the rest of my life.” Harry looked down at Louis, reaching to kiss his forehead.

Louis bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a smile, but he couldn’t when Harry was looking at him that way he always did. It made Louis feel butterflies in his stomach and he didn’t know what to do with himself, always ending up losing his train of thought. If Louis had to do everything all over again to end up here where he was, with the man he was in love and their children, he would do it all over again. He wouldn’t hesitate.

“We should nap before dinner so we are well rested.” Harry suggested, just as the babies started whimpering.

“Sounds good, but after I feed them.” Louis sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, knowing Harry was staring at him.

When he was ready, Harry helped him by placing the babies in his arms. They liked to eat at the same time and Louis was not going to deny them that. Louis looked down at them, smiling when Elizabeth opened her eyes only to close them seconds later. When they were done, they took a much needed nap, waking up just in time for dinner.

The next day the news had already spread all over London and nearby towns. The king would be hosting a banquet to celebrate the birth of his three grandchildren the next day. Then it would be followed by a celebration later that day where everybody in town was invited. During both events, the king would be introducing his children’s spouses and then their children.

Soon the castle and the whole town had been decorated to celebrate the arrival of the new heirs. The market and many other businesses had closed for the day to give chance for the commoners to get ready for the celebration. They were wearing their best clothes and mothers tried to keep their children from dirtying them when the celebration hadn’t even started yet.

That same day, Louis found himself dressed in his best clothes and sitting next to Harry at the long table filled with the finest people in England. Their meal consisted of roast lamb with roasted butternut squash and herby new potatoes. It was Louis’ favorite meal so far. He could see many of the guests staring at him as he ate, but he could care less when he could do whatever he wanted. He was the soon to be queen. He could see many of the jealous faces glaring daggers at him whenever Harry would feed him and encourage him to eat whatever he wanted.

When Dinner was over, Des slowly sat up at the head of the table and started giving a speech. He then introduced Gemma and her husband Alexandre and finally their son Noé who Des was now holding. He was the proud grandfather of the future king of France.

When it was finally time to introduce Louis and their children, Harry stood up and helped Louis up as well. Louis held Elizabeth while Harry had Adam in his hold. Both parents looked proud of their little blessings and the guests had never seen multiples born in the royal family, which meant those children were destined for greatness.

“I would like to introduce the future king and queen of England, my son and heir Harry and his consort Louis.” Des announced to his subjects with a smile on his face. “And their children. Our heir to the throne prince Adam Edward, and princess Anne Elizabeth Charlotte.” Des proudly introduced them just like he had introduced Gemma’s son.

The guests smiled and clapped, welcoming the new members of the family. After that was done, the celebration continued in the gardens of the castle where the town was celebrating. Harry and Louis stayed near the entrance, sitting in front of a table with their little ones in their arms. There was music playing and many people dancing in the middle of the garden. There were tables full of food and drinks for the guests as well as sweets especially made for the children. Louis still could not believe Des and Anne had done all of that to introduce his children.

“They love you and our children.” Harry told him, moving his chair closer to Louis’. He could see the small smile forming on his lips when he knew no one had ever told him that except for him.

“I know they do, Harry.” Louis told him, a warm smile on his face.

However, there was a part of him that was a bit sad. Harry always talked about how much the kingdom loved him and even his family, but Harry had never said the three words to him. Deep down it hurt Louis, though these feelings seemed silly in his head. Harry had shown him so much love over these past months that Louis shouldn’t have a doubt in his mind. But there he was doubting him despite everything Harry had done for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that his lovely husband was frowning and it worried him. “Louis, my darling. What is wrong? I thought that would make you happy knowing that everyone loves you and wants you as their queen.”

“Of course it does.” Louis was quick to take his hands and reassure him.

“Then why do you frown?” He asked, concern echoing in his deep voice.

“Because, I don’t want to know if they love me or not, not when that is not important to me.” Louis confessed, his voice soft and gentle but honest. Then he took a deep breath and looked directly into Harry’s eyes, searching for the truth. “I want to know if you love me.”

Harry was speechless. Even though he had not said the words, he had thought that he had made it overwhelmingly clear. He wrapped his arms around Louis and brought him even closer. Then he raised his right hand and stroked his queen’s soft cheek. “Remember that day we posed for our first portrait together? When you were still pregnant with my heirs?” Harry asked him. “You looked so beautiful sitting there with sun shining perfectly on your face. Your eyes looked so blue that day and your hair looked like it was spun out of golden threads.”

“I remember,” Louis blushed. “You looked handsome too, my king.”

“That was the day I realized that I was falling in love with you.”

Louis’ breath hitched and his heart soared.

“By the time you agreed to marry me, I knew that I had found the person that I wanted to rule over all of England with.”

Harry tilted Louis head back, his lips brushing against his husbands. “I love you.”

Louis felt like his face was on fire when he heard Harry said those words, words that had been longing to hear. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, locking their lips together, showing him how much he loved him.

Louis pulled away, wanting to voice how much he loved Harry too. “I love you too. Always and forever.”

Harry smiled and hugged him tighter. ‘Even after death. No matter how many lives we live after we go, it will always be you.” He promised him, kissing him again when Louis’ eyes shined with tears.

~*~

Gemma and her family ended up spending three weeks with them, something that made Harry happy when his whole family was together. As the days passed, he had started doing more duties after his father had let him know it was time to learn how to handle everything. Harry was next in line to the throne, and he needed to be well prepared to be worthy of the crown.

After they were over by noon, he would sit down with Louis and their children out in the garden to have their newest portrait done. Both he and Louis had let out a relieved sigh when the artist had finally announced that he was finished. A few days later, their portrait was hanging on the wall in the main hall, next to the many others of Harry’s ancestors. They had on the biggest smiles, and they were brighter than the sun.

During August the days were hot and humid. Louis would spend them with their children outside, where he could be under the shade of the many trees they had. Sometimes a nice breeze would blow by to help cool them down, but it wasn’t enough. It was hell for Harry when he had to dress properly to attend to his duties. He found himself walking down the long corridor in the stable looking for his horse. He was so hot that he hoped the horses were outside and not in the hell they called stable. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks at the same time Zayn and Liam pulled away from each other as if they had been burned.

“Harry!” Zayn exclaimed as he fixed his clothes.

“Your majesty.” Liam greeted him. His face was as red as a tomato and their hair was a mess.

“Call me Harry, Liam. No need for formalities.” Harry smiled.

“Did you need something?” Zayn asked him.

“I do.” Harry nodded. “Where is Niall? We have places to be and I need you three to accompany me.”

“I’ll look for him. He was with Lucy last time I saw him.” Liam excused himself then walked out of there as fast as he could.

When he was gone, Harry stared at Zayn. He smirked when Zayn blushed when he had never seen the man do that in all the years he had known him.

“Are you happy?” Harry asked.

“What?” Zayn gave him a confused look.

“Does he make you happy?” Harry asked again.

“We have only been … together for a few months.” Zayn answered, then smiled when he started thinking about him. “But I am happy. He makes me happy.”

“That’s what matters.” Harry squeezed his shoulder. “Lets go before it gets dark. Louis does not like it when I am out so late.”

“How is he doing? The babies?” Zayn asked him.

“Doing wonderful like always. You should visit more often.”

“I would, but I do not wish to intrude or interrupt.” Zayn shrugged.

“Zayn.” Harry stopped walking and looked at the man. “We grew up together, you and Niall are like my brothers. You are always welcome.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Zayn nodded with a smile on his face.

Soon enough they were on their way to visit a town nearby, where there were many people in need of help and a lot more hoping their Prince would help them come to an agreement on issues they had. Their stop was Doncaster, a town that brought many memories to Harry. He was going to meet the Earl, the man who had stripped Louis off of everything that was his. He would never say he had also taken everything from their children when that was not true. His heirs had everything they needed and more, one day his little Adam would be crowned king. He would rule over all of England.

He was welcomed by a multitude of people showing him their respects and was given gifts. But even though they had made an effort to conceal their poor, those who needed help, Harry could still see through everything. When he finally met the new Earl and saw the smile on his face, he knew he would soon wipe it off completely.

“Your majesty.” The Earl bowed down to him. “It’s an honor to have you here.”

“Thank you.” Harry nodded once. “It’s been quite a while since I was last here.” He looked around, then started walking around and greeting people who would come to him.

“Shall we go inside?” The Earl interrupted him. “I understand the journey was long and you must be exhausted and hungry.”

“We would like to rest before we eat.” Harry told him.

The Earl nodded then ordered a few servants to carry Harry’s things to a guest room. Harry made sure Liam, Zayn and Niall were close by. When he finally walked into the room that had been given to him he paused and looked around, then grinned when he realized it was Louis’ bedroom. He looked around the room where he had impregnated Louis. It looked different now, but Harry did not mind.

He got a few hours of sleep before he absolutely had to attend dinner. It was nothing new nor exciting and he wanted to get it over with and go home the next day. He did not like traveling during the night and expose himself the way he used to before. When he got tired of being in bed, he got up and walked around the room then made his way to the window that faced the street.

The first thing he saw were the dirty streets, then the many people going on about their day. He would no longer flinch whenever he saw the homeless and thought to himself how there shouldn’t be that many. Doncaster was not a poor town, and everybody should have a place to live. Harry made sure his father always remembered that. As Harry slowly took over, he always made sure to do everything possible so his people had jobs. So his people didn’t suffer. He could see Liam walking down the street with Zayn, and a smile made his way to his lips when he saw him and Zayn helping them out as much as they could.

Later that day, as he cleaned himself up to attend dinner, Harry knew what he was going to do. He walked into the room with authority, even when he was only visiting. He looked around and smirked when he found the Earl sitting at the head of the table. As soon as the man saw him, he stood up and offered him the seat next to him. Harry thanked him and sat down to eat. They ate in silence until they were done, then Harry made sure to ask for a tour of the city.

“A tour, you say?” The Earl asked.

“Why not? I want to see how things are going here. It is my duty after all. To make sure everything is going well and if not, then it will help me look for a solution to the problem.” Harry explained, arching an eyebrow when the Earl was about to protest.

They stared each other down until the Earl ws clearing his throat and looking away. “Very well, I’ll have someone get the horses ready.”

“Wonderful.” Harry gave him a smile then drank the wine he had left in his wine glass. He licked his lips as he looked out the window, pretending he couldn’t see the Earl glaring at him.

When the horses were ready they set out to look around town where the more poverty Harry saw, the more he was sure about his decision. He spent another two days in Doncaster, and the more he stayed the more he missed Louis and their children. On his last day there before he was due to leave, he delivered his final message. New changes were needed and new people were necessary.

Liam Payne was to be the new Earl of Doncaster per the king’s orders. The reactions had been exactly what he thought they would be like. A hopeful one for the many who wanted a better life and outrage from the old Earl. It didn’t take long for the man to completely lose it and charge at Harry with a dagger in his hand. The sharp end of it was inches away from Harry’s chest, right above his heart when the older man stopped short. Harry laid on the ground panting as he tried to figure out what had just happened. When he finally did, the older man coughed out blood then fell next to Harry.

Harry stared at him as he fell, then looked up again to see Niall looking down at the man with wide eyes, holding a dagger in his hand. His hand started shaking then quickly dropped it on the ground and stumbled back.

“I did not– I…” He struggled to speak, looking at Harry with eyes full of fear.

“You’ve saved his life.” Zayn was quick to grab him before he could take off. “You saved the prince’s life.” He repeated.

Harry got up and slowly made his way to Niall, and as soon as he was close enough he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed for comfort as he nodded. He would forever be grateful and would never forget it.

“Let’s go home.” Harry said then looked at Liam. “If you accept, you’ll have to move back in a few days.”

“It would be an honor.” Liam bowed down. He then looked at Zayn with worried eyes, only to find the man he had come to deeply care about already looking at him with a smile on his face.

~*~

The door to the warm bedroom was slowly opened, revealing Louis asleep on the bed and his children asleep next to him. A smile made its way onto Harry’s face at the sight in front of him. He slowly made his way to the babies and gently picked his son up placing him in his crib with a kiss to the forehead then did the same with his daughter. Once they were settled, he took his clothes off then washed himself, all without waking Louis up who was probably exhausted. When he was done, he climbed in bed with Louis and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, bringing him close to him. Louis continued sleeping, and soon Harry was in a deep sleep after the long way home back from Doncaster.

The following morning he felt drowsy and tried to move away from the harsh rays of the sun, getting comfortable when he could feel Louis next to him. He could feel him running his fingers through his hair then his gentle kisses along his jaw.

“You didn’t wake me up.” Louis murmured. “And no one told me you were coming back so late. I do not like when you travel at night. Makes me nervous.”

Harry licked his lips and tried to open his eyes, but had to close them again when the light bothered him. Instead of answering he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and brought him close to him. He didn’t say anything when he knew Louis liked to welcome him home as soon as he walked through the door.

“You looked comfortable and I didn't have the heart to wake you up.” Harry explained, not saying anything else when Louis stayed quiet. They looked each other in the eyes and Louis got comfortable next to Harry. Words weren’t needed at all except for one little thing.

“I love you.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, his lips lingering more than necessary.

“I love you too.” Louis closed his eyes to continue sleeping, but it was impossible when the bedroom was too bright and the babies started crying.

Louis loudly sighed and got up to get them. He grabbed Adam first and set him on the bed, seeing Harry picking him up, then grabbed Elizabeth and made his way back to the bed. He let Harry help him so he could feed them, then sat comfortable on the bed with Harry laying next to him, his arm wrapped around his waist and his face buried on the space between Louis’ back and the headboard. Adam kept unlatching and crying no matter how many times Louis would help him latch on again as he started getting worried.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked and seconds later sat up.

“He is just having a little trouble eating. She was doing the same yesterday but she is fine now.” Louis told him.

“I can get the doctor if you want.” Harry suggested.

“There is no need for that, Harry.” Louis told him as he kept his eyes on his son.

“Fine. I won’t have anyone bring him over.” Harry said, then started biting on his bottom lip wondering if it was the right time to tell Louis what his father had told him a while back, then decided it was best to do it now when the date was getting closer. “Father wants us to be crowned soon. He said he’s getting old and tired and would like to spend the rest of his days with mother.”

Louis looked at him with a small smile on his face. “If that’s what he wants. And we know your father will live a long life.” He said, looking down when Elizabeth stopped eating to sneeze then continued eating without a care in the world.

“I hope so, love.” Harry said, reaching out to place his hand on Louis’ cheek, feeling the soft skin on his fingertips.

~*~

The big day finally happened a month after that morning. Harry was in his best attire and wearing his coronation robe, looking like a proper king. Louis sat beside him dressed up to the royal’s standards, looking like a proper queen to be. He had told himself many times that he was ready to rule over England along Harry, but the truth was that he was not ready at all. He had not been born a royal, and he had not received the training that he knew Harry had received and that soon their children would too. All his life he had been told that as a the bearer of the mark, his only role in life was to please and listen to his husband as well as birth his babies.

He had always been told that he was not worth a thing, that he was only there as if he was one more piece of furniture. Going from being told that every day of his life to being told that he is important and worth it, that he was capable of anything he wanted was overwhelming for him. Harry made him feel loved and important, like everything was good in the world. Harry made him feel human.

He looked at Harry whose hair was being combed back, making him smile when his stubborn curls kept escaping no matter how hard the man tried to tame them. He ended up leaving it alone and down, letting it curl around Harry’s shoulders. When he finally left them alone, Louis got up from his seat and slowly made his way to stand next to Harry and stood behind him, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Their babies were with Lucy and Edith so they were not worried about them.

“You look very handsome, love.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head, smiling when Harry grabbed his hands in his then kissed them each twice.

“And you look gorgeous. You always do, and today more than ever.” Harry turned around to look at him. He started leaning down to kiss him, only getting to peck his lips before they were interrupted by Zayn who had traveled all the way from Doncaster with Liam to watch the coronation.

They followed him to the coronation room still holding hands and never letting go. When they got there, Des and Anne were standing their respective thrones and an assistant of the court showed the future king and queen to their respective places. The Archbishop of Canterbury started the ceremony right away after the congregation had accepted Harry as their new monarch, he then started saying a few prayers for the soon to be former monarchs of England and a few others for the new ones. He wished them a long, healthy and successful life and monarchy.

Louis’ hands were starting to shake as soon as Des and Anne walked away from the thrones and he and Harry were motioned to get closer. It calmed him down when Harry never let go of his hand, even when they were standing in front of the congregation and the coronation chair for Harry.

“Harry Edward Styles.” The Archbishop started. “Do you swear to maintain and preserve the doctrine, worship, discipline, and the Government of Great Britain...according to its respectives laws and customs.”

“I swear to maintain and preserve the doctrine, worship, discipline, and the Government of Great Britain…” Harry repeated as the Archbishop anointed him with holy oil as the choir sang the coronation anthem Zadok the Priest . “...according to its respectives laws and customs.” Harry finished, taking a seat in the coronation chair and Louis stood next to him.

As Harry sat in the coronation chair, the Archbishop presented him with the Regalia: the Orb, the Sceptre that symbolizes power, the rod with the Dove symbolising justice and mercy and finally the Coronation Ring. The moment was ethereal when the Archbishop placed St Edward’s crown on Harry’s head, hearing the congregation acclaimed him with loud and repeated shouts. Harry watched with a proud smile as the Archbishop anointed Louis with holy oil, gave Louis the Consorts Ring then a crown specifically made for him was placed on his head. Harry had ordered it to be specifically made of gold and blue topaz stones.

Louis looked beautiful and worthy of being a queen, worthy of ruling England with him.

When Louis’ coronation was over, Harry grabbed his hand and together left the Coronation Chair and moved to the throne, in full sight of the whole congregation and sat in it, taking possession of the kingdom. Louis sitting next to him in his own chair.

The Archbishop gave his blessing then Harry and Louis withdrew to St Edward’s chapel. There he put on a robe of purple velvet and exchanged St Edward’s Crown for the Imperial State Crown before finally processing through the Abbey to the annexe at the west end. The four and a half mile return to the castle was a chance for the crowds to get the best possible chance to see their new King and Queen Consort.

When they were back, Harry was given his son to hold and Louis was given their daughter. They once again took a seat in their thrones, greeting people who would get close to give them gifts and their blessings. By the end of the day, after the biggest celebration, they were finally allowed to retire to their bedroom. Their children were being taken care of by trusted people, giving Harry and Louis the chance to be alone. Louis had made sure to feed them first and bathe them with Harry’s help. Lucy and Edith had a place to sleep in the babies nursery whenever they were required to take care of the children, and it made Louis feel better knowing they were close by.

As soon as they were finally alone, Harry stared at Louis who was no longer wearing his crown. If he could, he would have Louis wearing it every day, just so his eyes would shine in contrast with the blue topaz decorating the crown. The blue topaz stones were a pretty blue color, but Louis’ eyes were bluer and prettier, like sapphire. He wanted to look at them for the rest of his life, and it was exactly what he was going to do.

“What are you thinking?” Louis cut through his thoughts. He was standing right in front of Harry, just watching the man who had been deep in thought.

“You.” Harry answered easily and slowly started getting closer to Louis.

A long time ago, Louis would have backed away in fear at the sight of a man approaching him. Even more when it was only them in the privacy of their bedroom. But now it wasn’t like that anymore. Now he took a few steps forward and met Harry halfway, letting the man wrap his arms around his waist.

“I remember when I first saw you.” Harry smiled against his neck, kissing the sweet skin as he spoke to him, his words genuine and soft. Louis leaned into the touch, always craving more. “Even then I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And every morning, I wake up and feel like I’m still dreaming.” The king complimented him, both ignoring the fact that the first time they had met, Louis had threatened him.

Louis blushed. “Stop Harry, your words are too much, too flattering for a boy like me.” He whispered shyly.

“A boy like you?” His husband questioned him. “Louis, you are my queen. You are everything to me. If you do not believe me, let me show you.” Harry slowly guided him to the large bed, laying his body down on the feather-filled mattress. “All queens deserve the royal treatment,” He told him as he gently undressed him, taking off the expensive clothing and kissing the exposed skin. Harry gave special attention to his stomach, making sure to worship even the scarred skin that had protected his twins while they were inside of him.

When Harry got to his member he kissed the tip and then trailed kisses down the side, loving how his lover released soft moans and shivered under his affection. Harry kept kissing until he reached Louis’ bum. He kissed each cheek and then spread them to peck his fluttering hole. But when he stopped to grab the oil, Louis spoke up.

“No. Harry.” Louis suddenly grabbed his wrist and brought it back to rest on his hip.

“What is it? Have I done something?”

“No! I just... I just do not want you to stop. I really love it when you kiss me there.” Louis turned bright red at his confession.

“Don’t worry my lovely Lou, I just wanted to get some oil. I do not want to hurt you.” Harry poured some oil on his fingers and then swirled them around his lover’s hole. He pressed his index finger in, gently massaging Louis’ walls until he fit that spot inside of him that had the queen crying out. Harry leaned down and added another finger along with his tongue. He sucked on the rim as he curled his fingers making sure to hit Louis’ bundle of nerves every time, his screams getting louder and louder. With his other hand, Harry alternated between pumping Louis’ cock and fondling his balls.

“Oh, Harry. Feels so good my king. But I–” Louis let out a loud moan as he arched his back, “I want you inside of me. I want to come on your cock.”

“I would like that too,” Harry smirked and then removed his fingers and tongue from his hole. He undressed and then climbed on top of him, draping himself over his lover’s tiny body. He lined his dick up with Louis’ loose entrance. Harry felt Louis wrap his arms around him as he entered his tight heat, shivering from the feeling.

“Louis, you feel so good darling.” Harry told him as he pounded into him, then he kissed his lips, enjoying their sweet taste.

Louis ran his fingernails down Harry’s back, crying out when Harry changed the angle and went faster, continuously hitting that special spot inside of him. “I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you,” Louis chanted overwhelmed by the glorious feeling. He never wanted it to stop.

“I love you so much too, darling.” Harry told him as he softly stroked his hair. “Now come for me, sweetheart. Come for your king.” Not even a moment later, Louis released his seed onto his tummy, painting it white. Harry followed him soon after burying his head in his lover’s neck crying out as he did. Louis smiled at his husbands blissful expression when he as finished, only waiting a few seconds before Harry pulled out and then laid beside him.

Louis quickly scooted closer to him and laid his head on his husband’s chest at the same time Harry reached for something. He showed the small black velvet box to Louis before telling him to take it. He watched Louis open it and studied his reaction. He knew he had liked it when his blue eyes shined and he hurried to take the gold pendant out of the box.

“I love doves.” Louis murmured as he traced his finger over the small gold doves.

They were two small doves joined together by their beaks, as if they were kissing. One of their legs were joined together by their breasts and the other one stretched below them as if they were holding hands. Each Dove had a stone on their breast; blue and purple.

“I wanted mine to be green, but I was going with birthstones and it turns out mine is amethyst.” Harry explained. “You are lucky to have gotten blue topaz.” He teased.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Harry.” Louis gave him a kiss then gave Harry the pendant. “Can you put it on for me?” He asked.

Of course, love.” Harry smiled, and while he put it on, he asked him a question. “Do you know what doves symbolize?”

“I know they symbolize peace and love.” Louis answered.

“They do.” Harry nodded. “They also symbolize purity and freedom.”

“Freedom…” Louis trailed off as he held hands with Harry and looked down at his pendant.

“We will always have that.” Harry lifted his hands and kissed them. He looked into Louis’ blue eyes with his green ones and spoke the words he had always wanted to say. “We will always have love, peace, purity and freedom. We are equals, and we are free.”

Louis thought he wouldn’t ever hear those words, much less believe them if he ever did. But looking into Harry’s eyes made them real.

He believed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> I will post the Epilogue as soon as I finish it. *For the coronation part, I googled how it was done then tried to keep it as close as I could. I hope it wasn't disappointing.*


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm finally finishing this fic. i want to thank all of you lovelies that stayed with me throughout this fic and patiently waited for updates even though they would take months. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. :)

White snow covered the vast gardens of the castle, having killed nearly every single flower that adorned it during the spring and summer. Every single one except the rosebud cherry trees in the middle of the garden. Bright blue and green eyes looked up at the delicate flowers, small little hands reaching up to gently touch them ignoring the bitter cold January air.

“Down by the river by the boats where everybody goes to be alone, where you won't see any rising sun. Down to the river we will run.” Her green eyes shined as she sang her mother’s lullaby. Snowflakes fell on her long dark brown curly hair and when her green eyes met his blue ones, both giggled at seeing their similar hair covered with many snowflakes.

The blue eyed boy climbed up the tree and carefully pulled on a few white flowers then let them fall where his sister would catch them. He started ripping out more and letting them fall, smiling when his sister started twirling around as the flowers rained down on her.

“Adam, Elizabeth.”

Both children turned to look at their father standing a few feet away from them. He was wearing a heavy coat much like their own and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked tired but content and the faint laughing lines that decorated the skin near his eyes were starting to make him look older.

An eight year old Elizabeth stopped and straightened herself. “May I see mother now?” She asked, taking two steps forward.

“You may.” Harry nodded and held out his arms for them to take his hands.

“Is mother alright?” Adam asked as he quickly climbed down the tree. He had no trouble when he spent most of his days climbing them.

“He is perfect, and he wishes to see you.” Harry held onto their small hands and walked with them towards the castle, nodding at the servant watching the children that she could take a break.

He ended up picking them up when going up the stairs and let them down as soon as they were standing in front of his and Louis’ bedroom. Harry knocked gently out of respect for Louis and his privacy. Lucy opened the door and when she saw it was them, she stepped aside to let them through. But before Harry allowed his children to go in, he knelt down in front of them.

“I need you to be as quiet and as gentle as you can with your mother. He is very tired. And so is your new brother.” Harry explained, smiling when they nodded. “Lucy, please bring lunch for Louis. Thank you.” He smiled at her when she nodded and left the bedroom to do as told.

Harry and the children slowly made their way to the bed where Louis was laying down and sleeping. Next to him was a small bundle sleeping as close to his mother as he could. He was their third child and he had just been born. He had been blessed with the same mark Louis had been blessed with. With the miracle of being able to give life.

Adam gasped and his blue eyes shined. “He’s so small, father!”

“Smaller than you were when you were born.” Harry kissed the top of his head then Elizabeth’s, giving Louis a smile when he opened his eyes.

“My babies’.” Louis mumbled as he tried to get up, trying to hide he was in pain after the delivery. It had been an easy one, but it had still hurt. Louis didn’t mind at all when he was thankful his new son was healthy.

“I missed you.” Elizabeth got on the bed and laid down next to her mother, sighing in content when Louis held her in his warm arms.

“I missed you too, my love.” Louis kissed the top of her head.

“Did you miss me too?” Adam asked as he tried to lay down next to them.

“Always, love.” Louis held him and gave him a kiss too, seeing Harry going around the bed to the other side to pick up their son.

He carefully brought him closer to Louis and their children, letting both of them meet their new sibling. They gently grabbed his little hands and kissed them, smiling when the small newborn yawned.

“What’s his name?” Elizabeth looked up at her mother then her father with curious eyes.

“William Desmond.” Harry proudly told her.

“Like grandfather!” Adam exclaimed.

“Like grandfather, my love.” Louis confirmed.

A knock on the door interrupted them, then Lucy walked in with a tray full of food in her hands. Harry gave William to Louis then grabbed the tray and thanked Lucy.

“I have lunch ready for you both, darlings.” Lucy told the children as she cradled her tummy. Her first child with Niall.

“Go on, loves.” Louis told them, pleased when his children listened and left the bedroom soon after with Lucy. As soon as they were gone, the atmosphere in the bedroom turned ominous when Louis looked at his husband. “Is everything alright now, love?” He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. “I do not want to lie to you. They will not desist.” He looked down at his newborn, then back at Louis. “I do not understand. Have I been a bad king?” He asked.

“They are confused. They are being led by a group of people that want power. You have been the best, you care about them. You always make sure they are okay, my love. They are just blinded.”

“I have thought about giving them their independence.” Harry confessed. “It is what they want after all.”

“If you do that we will no longer help them. They are on their own.” Louis told him.

“I cannot leave them on their own, they would never make it.” Harry sat up.

“They want independence.” Louis shrugged. “Let them deal with the consequences on their own.”

Harry nodded. He had always known Louis was cut out to rule with him and he was proving it.

“Father is not going to be happy. He united Scotland and England after all.” Harry gave him a sad smile.

“Everything will be alright. You’ll see.” Louis kissed the right corner of his lips.

“I hope so.” Harry returned the kiss. He looked down at his son and thought of his older son and daughter, he thought of ways to stop a future war. His children and his people did not need to experience the horrors of it.

_**~*~** _

Nine months later Louis finally accepted that things were not alright. War was raging over them, his beloved husband was out there fighting for their land and he was left in charge of a whole kingdom by himself. There was nights where he would not sleep at all, trying to find a way to keep themselves safe from invaders. He had to secure what was left of the country under their rule. He had to keep their people safe after all the horrible stories he was hearing and he always made sure to have someone give them the proper help they needed.

He had two eight year olds and a nine month old baby to take care of, but he couldn’t even do that when his and Harry’s kingdom depended on him. When harry was crowned, he swore to protect them, and in his absence, it was Louis’ responsibility to do so. Sometimes he would cry himself to sleep knowing he could lose Harry out there, and it only got worse when they would go weeks without hearing anything. His husband had been gone for two months and he hadn’t heard a single thing about him in three weeks.

It all had started when Scotland wanted full independence and full control, and it did not mattered that they depended on England. Louis did not understand why. He would never understand why, but he tried. He never could when it was all greed, when the leaders only wanted power. They were barbaric in his opinion when they also wanted full control of England, especially when the man who wanted to steal the crown for himself.

“Louis?” Des’ voice pulled Louis out of his thoughts. He was sitting on Harry’s desk and by the looks of it, it was already dawn.

“Is there something wrong? Harry?” Louis sat up when he had been resting his head on top of the desk.

“No.” Des sighed.. “I just need to talk to you.” He said then walked in and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on a chair in front of Louis. “Anne and I think it’s best if we go to France. Alexandre has offered to give us a place to stay. We have to keep the children safe, Louis. We do not know when they will attack when they keep getting closer and we haven’t heard from Harry in weeks.”

“But what about Harry? We can’t leave him behind. We can’t leave the whole country behind.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears. The desperation he was starting to feel was enough to have him shaking and crying, but he had to be strong for his family.

“I will be staying behind.” Des said. “I want you to leave with Anne and the children tomorrow night and take as many people you trust with you as you can.”

“I can’t– I won’t leave you behind. I am staying with you.” Louis decided.

“Son.” Des leaned forward and reached for Louis’ hands, taking them both in his bigger ones. “I will be fine. I want you to be safe, your children need you. William is only a baby.” The older man tried to convince him.

“They need their father too and I will not leave him behind. They need you too. If you are with them I will feel better.” Louis begged, not even knowing what he was begging for. If for Des to go with Anne and his children, or for the man to let him stay with him.

“Alright.” Des finally agreed. “We will stay behind. I’ll have the servants pack everything so they can leave tomorrow as soon as they can. It is dangerous to have them traveling during the night.”

“Thank you.” Louis said.

As soon as Des broke the news to Anne, she spent the rest of the day sometimes crying when they did not know what the future held for them. But they had to try. That night while they ate dinner, their plans were ruined when they heard the church bells ringing. During peaceful times they would ring them for prayer only in the morning, but during war they were not used at all, and now that they were being used it could only mean they were under attack.

Louis grabbed William then held out his hand for Adam and Elizabeth so they would go to him. Elizabeth got there first and quickly wrapped her small arms around her mother’s waist. Adam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and what he could of his mother’s waist. Louis could already hear them, and it scared him to think what would happen to them.

“Lucy.” Des spoke. “Get them out of here and go find Niall and Nick. You know which passages to take...they’ll know what to do.”

As soon as Lucy reached for Adam, the child started crying and refusing to let go of Louis followed by Elizabeth then William. Louis kissed William’s forehead and held him tight before he handed him over to Lucy, then bent down to look at his older children as he wiped away their tears.

“You must be brave.” He told them. “You promised father. You also promised to listen to me and look after each other.”

“You will go with your grandmother and Lucy. Niall will be there too, and he’ll take you to a safe place.” Louis told them as he tried to hold back his tears when he was not sure if he would ever see them again. If due to an ugly twist of fate he didn’t ever get to see them again, he knew Anne and Gemma as well as Lucy would take care of them.

“But what about you, mother?” Adam asked him. He was just like his father.

“I will be here waiting for father to come back.” Louis answered him. “And when that happens we will join you and your siblings.” Louis kissed their cheeks and wrapped his arms around them to hug them tight.

He watched them go, only taking his eyes off of them when Anne walked up to him and hugged him. She handed him a bracelet, told him that it would keep him safe then left after Lucy and her grandchildren. Louis watched them go as he wrapped his arms around himself, and seconds later felt Des’ hands on his shoulders. There was going to be a bloodbath that night and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

“The first portcullis has been lowered.” Des informed Louis. “Now we wait, we hope they do not get through.”

“But if they do…” Louis trailed off.

Des sighed and let go of Louis’ shoulders. “Then Lord help us.”

_**~*~** _

Harry stood hidden in the shadows, his eyes searching for anything that moved in front of him. The air kept getting colder around him as night approached them. He looked back at his soldiers waiting for something to happen. Zayn and Liam loyally waiting with him while Niall had stayed behind to look after his wife and the royal family. When nothing happened and the enemy never showed up, Harry began to get suspicious. It wasn’t until he heard the horses behind them that he realized they had been waiting for the enemy to come and attack from the wrong side. He did not wait and gave orders to go into the forest. Staying in the clearing was dangerous.

He waited for them to get closer then attacked, satisfied that now it was them the ones surprising the enemy. He saw many fall, and it only gave him the strength to continue. He wanted to go home. He had Louis’ pendant hanging from his neck and he knew it had been keeping him safe the entire time he had been away from home. He quickly reached for it to make sure it was still there, getting distracted for a few seconds. Those few seconds were enough for the enemy to get closer, but Harry was faster when he went right for the throat, ignoring the drops of blood that splattered all over his face. He felt him cutting his arm, but he ignored it.

He fought as hard as he could until the enemy began to backtrack, taking with them the many lives lost trying to defend their lands. War was hell and Harry blamed himself for inflicting it upon the people he was supposed to keep safe. He wanted all of them to go back home, he wanted to go back home, unaware that it was too late. He wouldn’t be coming home to the place he had learned to call just that, to the person that was his home.

_**~*~** _

They forced themselves into the castle while Louis and Des hid in the servants quarters. It had been a mistake to stay behind when wherever the enemy went, they would leave a wave of destruction behind. Louis hid in a closet with his hands over his ears when he could hear screams everywhere. He prayed that the rest of his family was long gone. He put his hands together in front of him and began praying, but was interrupted when the door to the closet opened and Des was pulled out of there with force. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming when one of the many men grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of there.

“Let go!” He shouted, and felt nauseous when whoever had grabbed him got too close to him. His breath smelt rancid to him and he wanted him as far away from him as possible. “Do not touch me!” He wanted to cry but held back his tears.

“Was the king’s whore.” He heard him tell someone else before he started laughing. “Now he is mine.”

“He does not belong to you, Jonas.” Des told them. Louis felt a lump in his throat when they turned him around to face Des, and finally let the tears fall when the man licked his cheek.

“He does now. Everything belongs to me. I am your new king.” He moved Louis closer to him and whispered in his ear. “I own you now.”

“You will never be king. No matter what you do. You are not worth the crown.” Des told him, his voice sounding threatening, right before he felt the dagger on his throat.

Louis screamed as he watched him die, as he slowly lost hope and knew nobody would come save them. He knew what it would be done to him and it was like going back to the past. He sobbed and let himself fall on his knees, crawling toward Des who laid dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Louis did not care when it stained his clothes as he tried to lift him up and laid his head on his lap. What had Des done to deserve this? What was he going to tell Anne, Harry and Gemma?

“I am your new king and you will reign with me.” Jonas told Louis.

“No…I rather die.” Louis turned to look at him for a few seconds before spitting on his face, earning a slap to his face. He was grabbed by the hair and dragged away from Des.

He punched his hands and screamed until he was picked up and dragged into a room. He wished he had stayed behind with Des when he saw Anne and his children sitting on the floor. All three of them were crying in their grandmother’s arms and upon seeing the blood all over him, Anne gave him the most heartbreaking look before she started sobbing. She held her grandchildren closer and tried to keep them from seeing their mother covered in blood, forced to kneel down, and the dagger ready to slit his throat.

“Mama!” Adam managed to get away from Anne and ran to Louis before the woman could stop him.

He wrapped his arms around Louis at the same time Louis did and hid his face on the crook of his mother’s neck completely ignoring the dagger.

“Spare their lives.” Jonas told him. “Tell them who is your new king. I won’t ask you again. You will be forced to watch them die before I force you to be mine. Who. Is. Your. New. King?”

Louis stared at his family, then turned to look at the dark sky, seeing the fire spreading around the castle to keep anybody else from getting in. He could still hear the screams, they echoed around his head. His rightful King was gone for sure and one thing he had learned is that he had to be strong. His heart kept breaking at the thought that he would never see him again, that he was condemned to live his past all over again for the rest of his life. But for his children, Anne and everybody else, he was willing to sacrifice himself. He slowly got up, with his arms still wrapped around his heir.

“You are.” Louis answered. It pained him to say the words, but it had to be done. “My king.” Louis turned around and bowed down to him.

“I will take over the throne soon with you by my side.” Jonas wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, completely ignoring Adam who was still holding onto her.

“You are no King, father is.” Adam mumbled then hid his face on his mother’s stomach.

Louis’ eyes widened when Jonas raised his hand. He stopped it just before he could hit his son. “He is a child, my king. He does not know what he is saying.”

“I will give you better heirs.” Jonas shrugged then walked away as he gave orders.

Louis felt bile rising up his throat. They were placed in a bedroom and as soon as the new guards had left, Anne broke down in Louis’ arms. Louis tried to comfort her as best as he could even though he knew nothing could comfort her at the moment. Only time could heal her wounds.

“The rest?” Louis asked her.

“They are fine. Nick is with his family and they are okay.” Anne said, seeing Louis sighing in relief. “Why did you do it?” Anne asked him.

“To protect my children, you, to protect the rest.” Louis answered.

“He needs a proper burial. We cannot let them dispose of his body.” She told him, and seconds later started crying again. “I will make sure of that.”

“I do not want you to suffer.” The woman brought Louis into a hug.

“That does not matter.” Louis shook his head. “As long as you and my children are okay, that is all that matters.” He said as he looked at his three children asleep on the bed.

A few days later Jonas crowned himself as the new king of England and took Louis as his consort. Niall had managed to save the crown Harry had gifted Louis and Anne kept it hidden in her bedroom. The Queen felt numb throughout his wedding that he knew was not valid when his only husband was and would always be Harry. The more his _wedding night_ got closer, the more nervous he was starting to get. He prayed it went by fast. He would only have to close his eyes and get it over with.

He just had to.

He had ordered the servants to have a boiling hot bath ready for him by dawn. His nightmare of a wedding hadn’t even started and he already felt dirty. Jonas was already waiting for him when he walked into what still was his and Harry’s bedroom. A place where the walls had been witness of their love, where his children had been born. Walls who were now going to be tainted thanks to the monster laying down on his and Harry’s bed. The place where they slept, where they made love.

“Take your clothes off.” Jonas ordered him.

Louis closed his eyes when he realized he was already naked under the covers. He swallowed the bile he felt coming up his throat and forced a smirk, shaking his head no. He slowly walked toward him and got on the bed, then slowly crawled toward him and straddled his hips. The man sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, bringing him closer to him.

Louis leaned closer until his lips caressed Jona’s ears. “Soon.” He whispered in his ear.

He placed his hand against Jona’s chest and pushed him back so he was laying on his back. He forced himself to kiss him, opening his eyes just to confirm he had his eyes closed. He rolled his hips as his hand slowly inched closer to the edge of the mattress, hearing the disgusting noises he was making. He felt around for Harry’s dagger that he kept between the mattress and the wooden bed rail. When he found it, he wrapped his hand around it and sat up with the dagger hidden in his sleeve. Jonas stared at him with lust in his eyes, moving to take Louis’ clothes off but stopped when Louis pushed his hands away with his empty hand.

“Close your eyes, my king.” Louis gave him an innocent smile, taking Jonas for a fool when he closed them.

Louis didn’t hesitate when he lifted his hand up and slit Jonas’ throat, watching the blood pour out of him as he coughed. He had tears in his eyes as he watched him attempt to get a hold of him, only to quickly bleed out and die. Louis dropped Harry’s dagger and slowly got off of him then the bed. He walked backwards away from the bed until his back touched the cold wall. He tried not to scream, not to let the fact that he had ended a life get to him. He had indirectly ended Des’ life in front of him and it was what he deserved. To protect his family and his kingdom, he would do anything.

He took a few minutes to compose himself. He wiped his tears away, fixed his clothes and walked out of the bedroom with Harry’s dagger in his hand. His robe dragged behind him as he made his way through secret passages only the royal family and few trusted people knew, secret passages that his Harry had taught him. He ended up outside Niall’s bedroom and knocked on the door. When Niall opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw Louis’ determined expression and the dagger still covered in blood in his hold.

“Where are they?” He asked. “His soldiers.”

“The west side.” Niall quickly answered, feeling Lucy’s hand touching his lower back. “They keep to themselves. Had a long night of drinking.”

“Right.” Louis nodded more to himself, then looked up at Niall. “Do they have our people there with them?” He asked, and when Niall shook his head, he sighed in relief. “Nick and a few others got them out.”

“Louis, what is going on?” Lucy asked him, her hand on her belly.

“Lock the doors from the outside and burn them all. Make sure not one of them gets out alive. Jonas is dead. Tell the others.” He answered them, then left to find his crown.

Louis sat on the throne when the screams started. Soon the air filled with a nauseating and sweet scent, so putrid and sticky, so rich and thick that he could almost taste it. He smirked and looked up at the dark sky, taking in the orange glow the fire gave out. It was now his responsibility to rule over England until his son was of age to do so. Along the way he had learned not to have mercy on those who tried to take what was rightfully theirs. What was rightfully Adam’s now that his father was gone.

When dawn came it brought freedom along with it. And it brought Louis a little piece of heaven when the guards spotted the king himself and what was left of his troops on the horizon, bringing light along with them. Louis met him halfway there, throwing himself into his rightful king’s arms. His eyes were wide open and filled with tears. His head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeats that confirmed he was alive, he was there alive and well. He felt Anne wrapping her arms around her son, and he moved around to let her hug him.

“Father?” Harry asked as he looked around for the older man.

Anne looked at him with tears in her eyes, and when she shook her head then lowered her gaze, the heartbreak on Harry’s face made Louis cry harder. Harry brought his mother closer and reached for Louis to do the same. He was dirty and had minor injuries, but he was home.

Louis ordered the servants to prepare a hot bath for him then had ordered to be left alone with him. He sat behind him tracing circles with his fingers on Harry’s back as his husband scrubbed all the dirt off of him. He kissed his right shoulder then trailed kisses all the way up from his neck to his jaw and finally his lips. The bed frame was still there with a brand new mattress but Harry knew what he had done. It did not change a thing between them. It made Harry proud.

“I missed you.” Louis kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Harry said it right back, letting Louis touch the pendant still hanging from his neck. “I am home.” He whispered.

A few days later, Des received a proper burial and things after that slowly started going back to the way they had been. Zayn and Liam went back to Doncaster and Lucy gave birth to a son. Des’ absence was loud, but they made sure to always remember him and his sacrifice. Scotland was once again united to England and anybody who opposed was free to go or accept it.

Years passed by slowly but they were happy. A new princess was brought into the world five years after the war. She was named Victoria after Harry’s grandmother on his father’s side. It was only fair when the small child had come out a fighter and had survived even if the odds hadn’t been in her favor. She looked exactly like her mother and was Adam’s pride and joy.

The years that followed under Harry and Louis’ reign over England brought prosperity to their country. Their reigning years were proudly remembered as the years passed by. But it was their love and respect for each other that was an example. The way the king himself considered and respected his queen’s opinion in a world were to many their opinion did not matter. It mattered to Harry.

_**~*~** _

_**2018 - Tower of London** _

 

The blue eyed man observed the crown in front of him with a fascinated expression. It dated back to the 1600s, made out of gold and blue topaz stones. He had always thought it was the most beautiful crown out of all the many others. It had belonged to queen Louis, a monarch his mother had named him after. His eyes moved on to the ring next to it and then the pendant. The dagger had always fascinated him with its glossy black handle and the amethyst stones decorating it. He always wondered why it wasn’t decorated with blue topaz stones and wanted to touch it, but knew he couldn’t so he was happy with just observing it.

He felt someone stand next to him, both of them observing in silence until the stranger spoke up. “Did you know the dagger belonged to king Harry and not the queen?” Louis looked up at him, meeting bright green eyes already looking into his blue ones.

“It was found along the queen’s crown, ring and pendant.” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“It was, but it belonged to the king. It was used by the queen to assassinate Jonas Ancroft when he invaded England and crowned himself king in the absence of the actual king. He took the queen as his consort and he assassinated him on their wedding night.” The stranger explained, making quotation marks with his fingers around the wedding night words.

“The amethyst stones.” Louis slowly said, then smiled. “And what happened after that?” He asked, seeing the smirk slowly forming on the stranger's beautiful face.

“He burned all of their enemies and sat on the king’s throne listening to their screams.” The stranger shrugged it off. “M’Harry, by the way.” He extended his hand to shake Louis’.

“No way!” Louis exclaimed as he shook his hand. “My name is Louis.” He let out a giggle.

“Ah.” Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I see. Does your mother love these particular monarchs too?”

“You have no idea.” Louis said.

“Their story and legacy is fascinating.” Harry said.

Louis hummed in agreement.

“I’m checking out the coronation regalia.” Harry said, and by his tone, Louis knew what he was hinting at.

“Same.” Louis started walking just as Harry did. “Perhaps you have more stories to tell.” He teased.

“Only the one where he gave up his title for his to be husband.” Harry gave him a flirty smile.

“Tell me about it.” Louis moved so he was walking closer to the stranger who he already felt comfortable with.

As they walked away, Harry turned around and looked at the painting of the monarchs and their four children staring right back at him. There was something about it that made him feel drawn to it, but could never pinpoint exactly what it was. He walked away and listened to Louis’ stories, not knowing yet his home walked next to him in the form of a blue eyed man.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
